What's A DVD?
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Now complete. The Lion King characters watch the Lion King movies.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Timon's and Pumbaa's commentaries on The Lion King 1 ½. I wondered what would happen if the characters discovered the Lion King DVDs. This transcript is from the website below:**

**http://www(dot)lionking(dot)org/scripts/Script(dot)html**

**I do not own The Lion King, the characters from the books, "Timon and Pumbaa" TV series, or Sora from Kingdom Hearts. **

**I will be making references to the above mentioned (books, TV series, Kingdom Hearts) and the broadway musical, so I hope some of y'all will be at least a little familliar with everything...**

**The characters will be slightly OOC, so be warned! Also, this fanfic will be seperated into three parts (one for each movie).**

**Part 1: Kovu is perturbed, Kiara is shocked and emotional, Simba is emo, and Nala has a shady little secret.**

**ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

"What...is this thing?"

Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa were surrounding a large television set, which appeared out of nowhere in the lion's den. Timon stepped up to it and studied it. Then his face lightened up with recognition.

"I know what this is!" Timon pointed a finger in the air. "It's a TV!"

Everyone else stared blankly. Kovo spoke up. "Ok...so...what exactly is it?"

Timon turned it on. The lions lept back in surprise at the bright blue screen that had the letters "D-V-D" written across it. "It shows you moving pictures, to explain it better."

"How do you know?" Simba asked, then he raised a paw. "Wait, don't answer that. You learned about this on one of your little adventures in the human world, didn't you?"

"Yes." Timon nodded. He noticed a thin box laying besides him. He picked it up. "No way! Simba, this is a picture of you on the front!"

"What?" Simba walked forward to look at the box., Sure enough, the picture showed him, Zazu, Rafiki, his parents, and even Scar on the cover. On top read "The Lion King" in red letters.

"What is this thing?"

Timon pulled at the sides, and a metal disc fell out. He worked the DVD player and hit Play. The group got comfortable.

**{Open, black screen}**

**{Start nature sound effects}**

**{Cue Castle screen}**

**{Fade to black}**

**{Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony.}**

**{Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}**

**MS: **** Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba **

Kiara and Nala jumped in surprise at the loudness of the music. They both giggled and shook their heads, embarrassed.

**BS: **** Sithi uhhmm ingonyama **

**{Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...}**

**MS: **** Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba **

**BS: **** Sithi uhm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama **

**MS: **** Siyo Nqoba **

**BS: **** Ingonyama**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **

** {repeats 5}**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**

**{repeats 1}**

"Hey, this is the Pride Lands!" Kovu exclaimed. "I wonder what this is about."

"Well, it says 'The Lion King' on the cover." Vitani pointed out. "What does that tell you?"

"Yeah, but _which_ lion king?"

**{The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession}**

**[The Circle of life text]**

**FS: **** From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**{Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc... }**

**FS: **** There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

**{When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu.}**

**FS: **** It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

**{Zazu bows to Mufasa, who smiles and nods at him}**

Simba and Nala both felt a twinge of sadness as Mufasa appeared on the screen.

'_So that's what Mufasa looked like.'_ Kiara thought, smiling._ 'He looks so powerful...'_

**FS: **** Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

**{ Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.}**

**FS: **** Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**{ Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.}**

**FS: **** In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**{Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan Flute takes simple lead.}**

**{Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba}**

Simba and Nala felt another twinge of sadness as they saw their late mother. Kiara felt one, too, but then brightened up as she saw her father as a cub.

"Awwwww, Daddy, you looked so cute as a cub!" She squealed.

Simba smiled and chuckled lightly. "Are you saying I don't look cute now?"

"Haha, no." Kiara smirked.

**{ Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow-- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.}**

**FS: **** It's The Circle of Life**

**{The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc... }**

**FS: **** And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

"Wouldn't it have been funny if Rafiki dropped Simba accidentally?" Vitani snickered. Kiara, Nala, and Simba all glared at her. Vitani cleared her throat. "Sorry..."

**{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock.}**

**FS: **** Till we find our place**

**{The crowd bows down, one by one.}**

**FS: **** On the path unwinding**

**{Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.}**

**FS: **** In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**{Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps.}**

"Geez!" Timon winced. "Is that loud enough?"

"Well, it does give a more powerful feel." Pumbaa put in

**[Mouse / Challenge Scene]**

**{Cue mouse sounds}**

**{Visual fade into mouse in cave}**

**{Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him.}**

**{Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech}**

Everyone except Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani groaned or growled in disgust. Kovu and Vitani felt a twinge of sadness.

"...Scar, I'm guessing?" Kiara asked her parents.

"Oh...yeah." Simba seethed, his teeth and claws bared.

"Relax, Simba. He's dead, remember?" Nala said calmly. Simba took a deep breath and calmed down.

**{Camera switch to Scar holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his paw. He talks to it while playing with it}**

**Scar: **** Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}**

**Zazu: **** {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?**

**Scar: **** {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want?**

**Zazu: **** I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.**

"He's an unimaginable asshole." Simba replied, angrily.

**{The mouse runs away from Scar}**

**Scar: **** Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch.**

**Zazu: **** Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia.**

**Scar: **** Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.**

**{On "FEAR" Scar crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.}**

**Zazu: **** {Very concerned} Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!**

Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa all burst out laughing. Simba roared at them to shut them up.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kiara said, gasping for breath. "But that was funny."

Simba frowned at his daughter. "What if someone stuffed you in their mouth whole?"

Kiara sobered up. "You're right. That wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"It is when it happens to someone else!" Timon piped up. Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

Simba looked at them, shocked. Then he got an idea. Simba crouched low and smiled evilly.

Timon backed away and held up his hands in surrender. "What are you doing?"

Simba walked slowly towards Timon and pounced.

"AAAH! NO!" Timon cringed. Simba jumped lightly in front of the meerkat. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Psyche." Said Simba, smiling. "I got you all worked up there, didn't I?"

Timon opened his eyes and gaped. Then he glared at the lion king. "You suck."

"You too." Simba smirked. "On bug juice! Haha! Get it? 'Cause..."

Everyone just stared at Simba. He hasn't cracked a joke like that in ages. Simba sobered up and cleared his throat. "Let's...keep watching..."

**{Scar quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.}**

**Mufasa: **** {Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ...**

**Scar: **** {Mouth full} Mm-hmm?**

**Mufasa: **** Drop him.**

**Zazu: **** {Speaking from Scar's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty.**

**{Scar spits the bird out, covered with saliva}**

**Zazu: **** {Slimed} Eyyccch.**

"Ewwww...." Kiara pulled a face.

**Scar: **** {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.**

**Mufasa: **** Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba.**

**Scar: **** {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.**

**{He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Zazu cringes at the sound.}**

**Scar: **** {Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind.**

**Zazu: **** Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!**

**{Scar clicks his teeth at Zazu, who has flown near his face. Zazu takes cover behind Mufasa's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.}**

**Scar: **** Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.**

Simba gasped and growled. "Well, it's hell of a lot better than being scrawny with a scar on my face!"

Kovu cleared his throat and glared at Simba. Simba then realized Kovu too has a scar. "No offense..."

**Mufasa: **** {Lowering his head and meeting Scar eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.**

**Scar: **** Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.**

**{Scar turns away and starts to exit}**

**Mufasa: **** {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar.**

"Anyone else notice the forshadowing?" Kiara asked.

**Scar: **** {Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.**

**Mufasa: **** {Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time} Is ****that a challenge?**

**Scar: **** Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.**

**Zazu: **** Pity! Why not?**

**Scar: **** {Looking at Zazu} Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at Mufasa} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.**

**{Exit Scar}**

**Zazu: **** {Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Mufasa's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.**

**Mufasa: **** What am I going to do with him?**

**Zazu: **** He'd make a very handsome throw rug.**

"Hell, yeah!" Timon pumped his fists. "Go Zazu!"

Simba chuckled. "Yeah...if only my father actually made Scar into a throw rug..."

**Mufasa: **** {Chiding} Zazu!**

**Zazu: **** And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.**

**{They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.}**

* * *

**[Painting Scene]**

**{Rise in music-- "This Land" track-- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Multiplane camera approach to Rafiki's baobab tree. Camera switch to inside the tree. Rafiki is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a lion cub.}**

**Rafiki: **** {Mutters to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard} Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} Simba.**

**{Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover to the fade in of Pride Rock in early morning}**

"Hmmm." Simba nodded. "Interesting..."

They wondered what would happen next...

* * *

**Please feel free to tell me if any of the characters are out of character. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, guys.**

**Anyway, to answer a review question, I hinted that Sarabi is dead, and I haven't decided whether or not to include Zazu, Sarafina, Ma, Uncle Max, or Rafiki in this story.**

* * *

**[The Sunrise / Pouncing Scene]**

**{Simba is seen coming out on the rock. He runs back into the cave and leaps over several of the lionesses, accidentally jumping on a few.}**

**Simba: **** Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!**

**Random Lioness: **** Oomph!**

**Simba: **** Sorry! ...Oop.**

**{Simba starts to wake Mufasa}**

**Simba: **** Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad--**

**Sarabi: **** {Over Simba's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily} Your son... is awake...**

**Mufasa: **** {Also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son.**

Kovu laughed. "Good one!"

**Simba: **** Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {tugs at Mufasa's ear.} Daa-- Whoa!**

Everyone including Simba laughed. Simba sighed. "I forgot how upbeat I was..."

**{He loses his grip on Mufasa's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and butts Mufasa. Mufasa sleepily eyes his son.}**

**Simba: **** You promised!**

**Mufasa: **** {Seeing his son's impatience} Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.**

**Simba: **** Yeah!**

**{Mufasa yawns a well-recorded lion yawn. Mufasa and Sarabi follow Simba up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs up against Sarabi; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Departing shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of Pride Rock impressively. Both Simba and Mufasa are on the point. Cue music.}**

**Mufasa: **** Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.**

**Simba: **** Wow.**

**{The camera revolves around them, during Mufasa's speech, from a reverse view to a frontal shot.}**

**Mufasa: **** A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.**

"I didn't think the sun would set so soon..." Simba said sadly. Nala nuzzled him comfortingly.

**Simba: **** And this will all be mine?**

**Mufasa: **** Everything.**

**Simba: **** Everything the light touches. {Simba looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north} What about that shadowy place?**

**Mufasa: **** That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba.**

**Simba: **** But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.**

**Mufasa: **** Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.**

**{Mufasa starts back down the rock}**

**Simba: **** {Awed} There's more?**

**Mufasa: **** {Chuckles} Simba...**

**{Camera switch. Mufasa and Simba are out walking on the savannah.}**

**Mufasa: **** Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.**

"And the Outsiders." Vitani winked jokingly.

**Simba: **** But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?**

**Mufasa: **** Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.**

**Zazu: **** { Lights on a nearby rock} Good morning, sire!**

**Mufasa: **** Good morning, Zazu.**

**Zazu: **** Checking in... with the morning report.**

**Mufasa: **** Fire away.**

**Zazu: **** Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot...**

**{Zazu's speech will continue through without stop. Simba's and Mufasa's conversation is the focus.}**

**Mufasa: **** {Distracted} Oh, really?**

**{Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at a grasshopper and misses}**

**Zazu: **** {Continuing, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm} ... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all...**

**Mufasa: **** {To Simba} What are you doing, son?**

**Simba: **** {Disappointedly looking in his empty paws} Pouncing.**

**Mufasa: **** Let an old pro show you how it's done.**

**Zazu: **** ...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...**

**Mufasa: **** Zazu, would you turn around?**

**Zazu: **** Yes, sire. {Continuing immediately} The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ...**

**Mufasa: **** {Whispering} Stay low to the ground.**

**Zazu: **** Cheetahs never prosper...**

**Simba: **** {Whispering} Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah...**

**Zazu: **** {Realizing something is amiss} What going on?**

**Mufasa: **** A pouncing lesson.**

**Zazu: **** Oh very good. Pouncing. {Realizing} Pouncing!?! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...**

**{Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around.}**

**Zazu: **** Oh... this is so humiliating.**

**Mufasa: **** {Still whispering} Try not to make a sound.**

**Zazu: **** What are you telling him, Mufasa? {Looking around uneasily-- Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared.} Mufasa? Simba?**

**{Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground}**

**Mufasa: **** Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...**

"Wow. Got it on the first try!" Kovu commented. "Nice work, Simba!"

Simba tried to act modest. "Well, it was a lucky shot..."

**{A gopher emerges under Zazu.}**

**Gopher: **** Zazu!**

**Zazu: **** {Exasperated} Yes?**

**Gopher: **** {Saluting} Sir. News from the underground.**

**Mufasa: **** {To Simba} Now, this time--**

**Zazu: **** {Interrupting and with urgency} Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!**

**Mufasa: **** {Serious now} Zazu, take Simba home.**

**Simba: **** Oh, Dad, can't I come?**

**Mufasa: **** {Curtly} No, son.**

**{Mufasa heads off at a full gallop}**

**Simba: **** I never get to go anywhere.**

**Zazu: **** Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.**

Simba smiled sadly. "If only we knew."

**{They head off. Camera pulls back to wide view of savannah.}**

* * *

**[Scar Tricks Simba Scene]**

**{Camera change to Scar on his overhanging rock ledge. We see Scar pace once and kick an old bone off the edge.}**

**{Enter Simba}**

**Simba: **** Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!**

"You're a coniving, backstabbing bastard!" Simba said happily answering his own question.

**Scar: **** I despise guessing games.**

**Simba: **** I'm going to be king of Pride Rock.**

**Scar: **** {Sarcastically} Oh goody.**

**Simba: **** {Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.**

**Scar: **** Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.**

**{Scar flops down on his side.}**

**Simba: **** Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?**

"Dead." Timon smirked.

**Scar: **** A monkey's uncle.**

**Simba: **** Heh heh. You're so weird.**

**Scar: **** You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?**

**Simba: **** Everything.**

**Scar: **** He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?**

**Simba: **** {Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.**

**Scar: **** And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.**

**Simba: **** Well, I'm brave! What's out th--**

**Scar: **** {Interrupting} No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you.**

**Simba: **** Why not?**

**Scar: **** Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.**

Simba made a noise that was between a scoff and a snort. "'Favorite nephew' my ass!"

**{Scar rubs and pats Simba's head}**

**Simba: **** {Snorts sarcastically} Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.**

**Scar: **** All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince... {faking surprise} Oops!**

**Simba: **** {Enthusiastic} An elephant what? Whoa.**

**Scar: **** {Faking dismay} Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... **

"Not clever enough..." Simba rolled his eyes.

**{pulling Simba near} Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.**

**Simba: **** {Thinks} No problem.**

**Scar: **** There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret.**

**{Simba leaves the rock, Scar walks away with an evil smile. Menacing music.}**

Simba's mouth dropped open. "Dammit, why didn't I catch that!?"

"Because you were like six months old when that happened?" Kiara pointed out.

"And you were walking away from him." Nala also pointed out.

* * *

**[Bath Scene - Intro to Water Hole Scene]**

**{Simba is running down the slope of the bottom part of Pride Rock. He runs down towards two lionesses (Sarabi and Sarafina). Sarafina is giving Nala a bath. Music is light, almost jazzy. Pan flute lead.}**

"Awwww, I was so cute as a cub!" Nala remarked. Kiara chuckled and nodded in agreement.

**Simba: **** Hey, Nala.**

**Nala: **** Hi, Simba.**

**Simba: **** Come on. I just heard about this great place.**

**Nala: **** {Through clenched teeth} Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath.**

**Sarabi: **** And it's time for yours.**

**{Simba tries (too late) to escape; Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.}**

**Simba: **** Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane.**

**{Sarabi smiles.}**

**Simba: **** Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?**

**Nala: **** So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.**

**Simba: **** No. It's really cool.**

**Sarabi: **** So where is this "really cool" place?**

**Simba: **** Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the water hole.**

**Nala: **** The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?**

**Simba: **** {Whisper} I'll SHOW you when we GET there.**

**Nala: **** {Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?**

**Sarafina: **** Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?**

**Sarabi: **** Well...**

**Nala and Simba: **** {through broad, forced grins} Pleeeease?**

**Sarabi: **** It's all right with me...**

**{Nala and Simba are overjoyed}**

**Nala: **** All right!**

**Simba: Yeah!**

**Sarabi: ...As long as Zazu goes with you.**

**{Simba and Nala stop dead in their celebration}**

**Simba: No. Not Zazu.**

* * *

**[Water Hole Scene]**

**{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the cubs walking towards the water hole. Zazu is visible in the sky overhead.}**

**Zazu: Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave.**

**{Camera angle changes to the cubs from an immediate real view}**

**Nala: {Whisper} So where we really going?**

**Simba: {Whisper} An elephant graveyard.**

**Nala: Wow!**

**Simba: {Whisper} Shhh! Zazu.**

**Nala: {Whisper} Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?**

**{Camera switch to just above Zazu. We hear the cubs whispering back and forth below}**

**Simba: {Whispering} Oh, I know how we can -**

**Zazu: {Flying down} Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all.**

**Simba: Be-what?**

**Zazu: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.**

**Nala: Meaning...?**

**Zazu: {As though holding on to his coat lapels} One day, you two are going to be married!**

**Simba: Yuck!**

**Nala: Ewww.**

**Simba: I can't marry her. She's my friend.**

**Nala: **** Yeah. It'd be too weird.**

**Zazu: **** Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition...**

**{Simba mimics Zazu during these last words}**

**Zazu: **** ...going back generations.**

**Simba: **** Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.**

Nala laughed. "Funny how things turn out, huh Simba?"

"Yeah..." Simba smiled lovingly at Nala.

**Zazu: **** Not so long as I'm around.**

**{Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"}**

**Simba: **** Well, in that case, you're fired.**

**Zazu: **** Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. {Pokes Simba's nose}**

**Nala: **** Well, he's the future king.**

**Simba: **** Yeah. {Thumping Zazu's chest} So you have to do what I tell you.**

**Zazu: **** Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.**

**Simba: **** Hmph. Not the way I see it.**

**{Full song, colors change to wild pop-African. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}**

**Simba: **** I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**So enemies beware!**

**Zazu: **** Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

"Well, isn't that ironic?" Timon gestured to Simba's mane and laughed.

Simba glared at Timon. "What are you saying? I have too much hair?"

"No." Nala answered before Timon. "You have just the right amount."

**{Plucks Simba's hair where mane would be}**

**{Simba gets a mane of leaves}**

**Simba: **** I'm gonna be the mane event**

**Like no king was before**

**{Climbs a log}**

**Simba: I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my ROAR**

**{On "ROAR" he shouts at Zazu, startling him backwards into a puddle}**

**Zazu: {Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel} Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

**{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a red elephant which hits Zazu with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.}**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Zazu: {Speaking} You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...**

**{For this verse Zazu is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Simba and Nala are on each side of Zazu; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}**

**Simba: No one saying do this**

**Zazu: [Now when I said that, I -]**

**Nala: No one saying be there**

**Zazu: [What I meant was...]**

**Simba: No one saying stop that**

**Zazu: [Look, what you don't realize...]**

**Simba and Nala: No one saying see here**

**Zazu: [Now see here!]**

**Simba: Free to run around all day**

**{Simba and Nala are now riding ostriches}**

**Zazu: [Well, that's definitely out...]**

**Simba: Free to do it all my way!**

**Zazu: {Flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead}**

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart to heart**

**{Flies into a rhino}**

**Simba: Kings don't need advice**

**From little hornbills for a start**

**{Zazu lights on a branch}**

**Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!**

**{The camera pulls back to reveal Zazu has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Zazu yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}**

**Zazu: This child is getting wildly out of wing**

**Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**{The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Zazu follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Zazu covers himself with a wing.}**

**{Nala and Simba dance about under a moving herd of elephants while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Zazu flies overhead, looking for them. Simba ends up standing on a giraffe's head.}**

**Simba: Everybody look left**

**Everybody look right**

**{ Zazu squawks as the herd tramples him}**

**{Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}**

**Simba: Everywhere you look I'm**

**Standing in the spotlight!**

**{Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose}**

**Zazu: {Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!**

**Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**{The Chorus of hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top}**

**Simba & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**

**{The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on Zazu}**

**Zazu: **** {Muffled} I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nala?**

Kiara laughed. "Oh, poor Zazu."

"Yeah." Kovu commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is gonna be a long one, since I couldn't decide where to end this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Elephant Graveyard - Hyena Scene]**

**{Camera change to Simba and Nala making their way away from Zazu. They are laughing.}**

**Simba: **** All right, it worked!**

** Nala: We lost 'im.**

**Simba: **** {Arrogantly} I... am a genius.**

**Nala: **** Hey, Genius, it was my idea.**

**Simba: **** Yeah, but I pulled it off.**

**Nala: **** With me!**

**Simba: **** Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!**

**{Simba jumps at Nala; they tussle quickly. Nala ends on top and pins Simba with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.}**

**Nala: **** Ha. Pinned ya.**

**Simba: **** {Annoyed} Hey, lemme up.**

**{Nala turns away smiling. Simba looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}**

**Nala: **** Pinned ya again.**

**{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants. Eerie music.}**

Simba shuddered. The Elephant Graveyards still gave him the creeps.

**Simba: **** This is it. We made it.**

**{ They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large bull elephant skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}**

**Simba and Nala: **** Whoa!**

**Nala: **** It's really creepy.**

**Simba: **** Yeah... Isn't it great?**

**Nala: **** {Relishing her naughtiness} We could get in big trouble.**

**Simba: **** {Enjoying it also} I know, huh.**

**Nala: **** {Looking at the skull} I wonder if its brains are still in there.**

**Simba: **** {Walking towards the skull} There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.**

**{Simba walks towards the mouth of the skull. Zazu flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.}**

**Zazu: **** The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.**

**Simba: **** Aw, man.**

**Zazu: **** We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands.**

**Simba: **** Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh.**

**Zazu: **** {Poking Simba in the nose} That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger.**

**{Simba has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}**

**Simba: **** Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!**

**{Following Simba's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Simba runs back and hides behind Nala and Zazu. Three hyenas emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.}**

"So much for laughing in the face of danger!" Vitani scoffed.

**Shenzi: **** Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?**

**Banzai: **** Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?**

**Ed: **** {Crazy laughter}**

**{They circle around the cubs and Zazu.}**

**Banzai: **** Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!**

**Zazu: **** And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...**

**Shenzi: **** Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Mufasa's little stooge.**

**Zazu: **** I, madam, am the king's majordomo.**

**Banzai: **** {Looking at Simba} And that would make you...?**

**Simba: **** The future king.**

**Shenzi: **** Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?**

**Simba: **** Puh. You can't do anything me.**

**Zazu: **** Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.**

**Simba: **** But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers.**

**Zazu: {Aside, surreptitiously, to Simba} Ix-nay on the oopid-stay...**

**Banzai: Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!?"**

**Zazu: {Harried} My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the cubs away} It's time to go!**

**Shenzi: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner.**

**Banzai: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! {laughs}**

**Shenzi: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?**

**{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Ed jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}**

**Shenzi: What? Ed? What is it?**

**Banzai: {Looking where Ed is pointing} Hey, did we order this dinner to go?**

**Shenzi: No. Why?**

**Banzai: 'Cause there it goes!**

**{Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing Zazu being caught in mid-flight.}**

**Nala: Did we lose 'em?**

**Simba: I think so. Where's Zazu?**

**{Camera switch. The hyenas have Zazu near a steam vent. Banzai is holding the bird.}**

**Banzai: The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler. {He walks Zazu to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}**

**Zazu: Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler. {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}**

**{The hyenas start laughing hysterically}**

**Simba: {Now near the hyenas} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?**

**Shenzi: Like... you?**

**Simba: Oops.**

**{The hyenas start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}**

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: BOO! {laughter}**

Timon and Pumbaa screamed in fright and hugged each other. Then they realized it was just on screen.

**{The hyenas chase the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}**

**Nala: **** Simba!**

**{Simba turns around and is horrified to see Nala slipping back down the pile.}**

**Nala: **** Aaaaiee!**

**{Simba runs bravely back and claws Shenzi across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Nala escapes. Shenzi becomes enraged; the Hyenas pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.}**

Nala smiled. "My hero." She nuzzled her mate.

**Banzai: **** {Entering the cave, taunting} Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.**

**{Simba tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.}**

**Shenzi: **** Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on.**

**{Simba opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}**

"Whoa." Kovu said. "That was pretty good."

"That wasn't me." Simba replied. "It was my father!"

**Shenzi, Banzai, Ed: **** Huh?!**

**{Mufasa charges the hyenas from camera left and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.}**

**Shenzi: **** Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.**

**Banzai: **** Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Mufasa: **** {Half roar} Silence!**

**Banzai: **** Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.**

**Shenzi: **** Calm down. We're really sorry.**

**Mufasa: **** If you ever come near my son again...**

**Shenzi: **** Oh this is... this is your son?!?**

**Banzai: **** Oh, yours?**

**Shenzi: **** Did you know that?**

**Banzai: **** No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?**

**Shenzi: **** No! Of course not.**

**Banzai: **** No.**

**Shenzi and Banzai: **** Ed?**

**Ed: **** {Stupidly nods yes}**

Vitani shook her head in dismay. "Oh my God. The hyenas are even stupider than I thought!"

**{ Mufasa roars}**

**Banzai: **** Toodles!**

**{With a gunshot sound they disappear. Zazu lights in front of Mufasa, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Mufasa's angry glare.}**

**Simba: **** {Approaching his father} Dad, I...**

**Mufasa: **** You deliberately disobeyed me.**

**Simba: **** Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.**

**Mufasa: **** {Stern} Let's go home.**

**{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.}**

**Nala: **** {Whispering} I thought you were very brave.**

**{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Scar, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.}**

Simba growled in frustration. "Why didn't anyone notice him up there?"

"Actually, I did." Nala replied. "But I thought he was going to help us before your father arrived."

* * *

**[Disciplinary - Stars Scene]**

**{Camera switch to out on the savannah. The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between.}**

**Mufasa: **** {Still stern} Zazu?**

**Zazu: **** {Flying forward and lighting in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing} Yes, sire?**

**Mufasa: **** {Stern} Take Nala home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.**

**{The camera views the cubs. Simba crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs.}**

**Zazu: **** Come, Nala. Simba... {puts his wings on Simba's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat} Good luck.**

Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara chuckled. Simba just closed his eyes and sighed.

**{Zazu and Nala leave. The camera view is of Simba in the foreground with Mufasa facing away from the camera in the background.}**

**Mufasa: **** {Calling, still very stern, not looking at Simba} Simba! {The word reverberates in the night air.}**

**{Simba slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. Simba steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Simba. [It also comes across that Simba has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. -BT] Simba is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.}**

**{Mufasa thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}**

**Mufasa: **** Simba, I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Simba: **** {Very quietly and sadly} I know.**

**Mufasa: **** {Continuing} You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!**

**Simba: **** {Bordering on crying, voice cracks} I was just trying to be brave like you.**

**Mufasa: **** I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.**

**Simba: **** But you're not scared of anything.**

**Mufasa: **** I was today.**

**Simba: **** {Disbelieving} You were?**

**Mufasa: **** Yes... {bends down close to Simba} I thought I might lose you.**

**Simba: **** Oh. {Lightening slightly} I guess even kings get scared, huh?**

**Mufasa: **** Mm-hmm.**

**Simba: **** {Whispering conspiratorially} But you know what?**

**Mufasa: **** {Whispering back} What?**

**Simba: **** I think those hyenas were even scareder.**

**Mufasa: **** {Gentle laugh} 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.**

**{Mufasa has bent down. He picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie.}**

**Simba: **** Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!**

**{Music rises as Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while.}**

**Simba: **** Oh, come here... {as Mufasa runs away} Hah! Gotcha!**

**{ They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head}**

**Simba: **** Dad?**

**Mufasa: **** Hmm?**

**Simba: **** We're pals, right?**

**Mufasa: **** {Gentle laugh} Right.**

**Simba: **** And we'll always be together, right?**

**Mufasa: **** {Sitting up, Simba now on his shoulder} Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.**

"Heh...so that was the mook who fed you that load of shit." Timon remarked. His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

Simba growled and bared his teeth at Timon. "You know what, Timon?"

"What?" Timon cringed.

"I'm starting to wonder what meerkats taste like." Simba glared at him and slowly walked towards him.

Timon backed away again. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! No more snide remarks, I promise!"

"Good." Simba sat back down.

**Simba: **** {Awed} Really?**

**Mufasa: **** Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.**

Simba swallowed and sighed. He bowed his head as he realized his father was right in one respect.

* * *

**[Be Prepared Scene]**

**{Camera switch from stars to Hyena cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear Banzai's voice and eventually see Banzai and Ed together with Shenzi to the side.}**

**Banzai: **** Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week! {We notice numerous scratches on Banzai's rear}**

**Ed: **** {Laughs}**

**Banzai: **** It's not funny, Ed.**

**Ed: **** {Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse}**

**Banzai: **** Hey, shut up!**

**Ed: **** {Can NOT stop laughing}**

**{Banzai tackles Ed; they start fighting.}**

**Shenzi: **** Will you knock it off!**

**{Banzai stops. Ed continues, biting himself in the leg.}**

"Oh my God, that is so retarded..." Vitani commented.

**Banzai: **** Well, he started it!**

**Shenzi: **** Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.**

**Banzai: **** {With drool dangling from his mouth} Man, I hate dangling.**

**Shenzi: **** Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.**

**Banzai: **** Yeah. Man, I hate lions.**

**Shenzi: **** So pushy.**

**Banzai: **** And hairy.**

**Shenzi: **** And stinky.**

**Banzai: **** And man, are they...**

**Shenzi and Banzai: **** UuuugLY! {laughter}**

Kiara glared at the screen. "Why, I oughta..."

**Scar: **** {From his perch we saw in the Hyena chase} Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.**

**Banzai: **** Ohh. {relieved from the surprise} Oh, Scar, it's just you.**

**Shenzi: **** We were afraid it was somebody important.**

**Banzai: **** Yeah, you know, like Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: **** Yeah.**

**Scar: **** I see.**

**Banzai: **** Now that's power.**

**Shenzi: **** Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.**

**Banzai: **** Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: **** {Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.**

**Banzai:**** Mufasa.**

**Shenzi: **** Ooooh!**

**Banzai: **** Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa!**

**Shenzi: **** {Builds up hysterical laughter} ...Oooh! It tingles me.**

**Scar: **** I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Banzai: **** Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.**

**Scar: **** {Sarcastic} Charmed.**

**Shenzi: **** Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.**

**Banzai: **** Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?**

**Scar: **** I don't think you really deserve this. {Holds out a zebra haunch.} I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. {Drops leg to Hyenas} And you couldn't even dispose of them. {Intro fade-in on Be Prepared}**

**Shenzi: **** {Chewing with full mouth} Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar.**

**Banzai: **** Yeah. What are we supposed to do-- {swallow} kill Mufasa?**

**Scar: **** Precisely.**

Simba glared at the screen. "I knew he was lying. It _was_ his idea! Just look at his expression!"

"You're right, hon." Nala replied.

**{The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly.}**

**{Three-top flutter to coincide with Scar's leaps down to the Hyenas.}**

**{Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song}**

**{Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg}**

**Scar: **** {Full song} I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**{On 'Pay attention', Scar angrily swats the bone away; Ed comes to abrupt attention}**

**{Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out}**

**Scar: **** But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**{Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Scar turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.}**

**{In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}**

**Scar: **** So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Shenzi: And where do we feature?**

**Scar: {Grabbing Shenzi's cheek} Just listen to teacher**

**{Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}**

**Scar: I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

**{Scar leaps up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}**

**{The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}**

**{Spoken}**

**Banzai: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?**

**Scar: For the death of the king.**

**Banzai: Why? Is he sick?**

**{Scar grabs Banzai by the throat}**

**Scar: No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too.**

**{Dropping Banzai back onto the floor}**

**Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**Shenzi (and then Banzai): {Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

**Scar: Idiots! There will be a king!**

**Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh...**

**Scar: I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go hungry again!**

**Shenzi and Banzai: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**{Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows.}**

**All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!**

Kovu's eyes widened. "Whoa. That's a lot of mouths to feed..."

**{Full song again}**

**{ Scar's army of hyenas is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}**

Pumbaa cringed as he remembered that he and Timon wandered unknowingly in the geysher-filled cave. _'If only we got there sooner!'_ Pumbaa thought sadly._ 'We could've reported it to the king!'_

**Hyenas: **** {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}**

**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

**Scar: **** Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**

**To take certain duties on board**

**{Motions a slice across the neck}**

**Scar: **** The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee**

**The point that I must emphasize is**

**You won't get a sniff without me!**

**{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena; that hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice}**

**{Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone.}**

**{The paranthetical parts are the hyenas' counterpoint singing}**

**Scar: **** So prepare for the coup of the century**

**(Oooh!)**

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**(Oooh... La! La! La!) {rear ends punctuating}**

**Meticulous planning**

**(We'll have food!)**

**Tenacity spanning**

**(Lots of food)**

**Decades of denial**

**(We repeat)**

**Is simply why I'll**

**(Endless meat)**

**Be king undisputed**

**(Aaaaaaah...)**

**Respected, saluted**

**(...aaaaaaah...)**

**And seen for the wonder I am**

**(...aaaaaaah!)**

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**

**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**

**Be prepared!**

**All (Even Ed): **** Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -**

**Be prepared!**

**{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. Scar and the hyenas are laughing evilly. Drum roll rises to a crash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene.}**

Kovu was extremely disturbed by that scene. "Great. Now I'm gonna have nightmares for a week..."

Kiara nuzzled Kovu comfortingly. "Me too."

* * *

**[Stampede Scene]**

**{Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.}**

"Hey, it's the gorge." Simba remarked. "Why are they showing this?"

**Scar: **** Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you.**

**{Camera switch to bottom of the gully. Scar and Simba are near a rock, underneath a small tree.}**

**Simba: **** Oooh. What is it?**

**Scar: **** If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?**

**Simba: **** If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.**

**Scar: **** Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.**

**Simba: **** Come on, Uncle Scar.**

**Scar: **** No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.**

**{Through Simba's expression, we see that he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.}**

**Scar: **** Well! I'd better go get him.**

**Simba: **** I'll go with you.**

**Scar: **** {Loud, snapping tone} No! {regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas...**

**Simba: **** {Shocked} You know about that?**

**Scar: **** Simba, everybody knows about that.**

**Simba: **** {Meek and embarrassed} Really?**

**Scar: **** Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?**

**{Scar starts to pull away}**

**Simba: **** Oh... Okay...**

**{Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off.}**

**Simba: **** Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?**

**Scar: **** {Turning back over his shoulder} Simba, it's to DIE for.**

Kiara gasped quietly. Simba swallowed. "I can't believe I didn't see through that!"

"Simba, you were young! You couldn't have!" Nala said comfortingly.

"Yeah!" Timon put in. "Scar was just...too damn evil!"

**{The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Scar and Simba. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.}**

**Banzai: **** {Stomach growls}**

**Shenzi: **** Shut up.**

**Banzai: **** I can't help it. I'm so hungry... {jumping up} I gotta have a wildebeest!**

**Shenzi: **** Stay put.**

**Banzai: **** Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?**

**Shenzi: **** No! We wait for the signal from Scar.**

**{Camera switch to Scar mounting a rock in view of the hyenas}**

**Shenzi: **** There he is... {making an evil, almost humorous face} let's go.**

**{Camera switch back to Simba}**

**Simba: **** Little roar. Puh!**

**{A lizard walks past Simba. He growls at it.}**

**Simba: **** Rarrr!**

**{The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Simba then jumps down and tries again.}**

**Simba: **** Rrrraowr-h!**

**{For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply.}**

**Simba: **** RAOWR!**

**{The lizard skitters off screen. Simba's roar echoes around the canyon. Shot of Simba lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Simba's terrified face. Simba takes off in front of the herd.}**

Simba's eyes widened. "Oh, my God!" He turned away.

Nala looked at her mate, concerned. "Simba, we can fast-forward if you want..."

Simba shook his head. "I'm fine."

**{Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the Hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to Mufasa and Zazu a short distance from the canyon.}**

**Zazu: **** Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.**

**Mufasa: **** Odd...**

**{ Scar runs up, out of breath}**

**Scar: **** Mufasa. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there!**

**Mufasa: **** Simba?**

**{ Camera switch to Simba. He is running and climbs up a dead tree. Zazu flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spots Simba.}**

**Simba: **** {Clinging precariously to a tree} Zazu! Help me!!**

**Zazu: **** Your father is on the way! Hold on!**

**Simba: **** {Losing grip} Hurry!**

**{Mufasa and Scar are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is.}**

**Zazu: **** There! There! On that tree!**

**Mufasa: **** Hold on, Simba!**

**{In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it.}**

**Simba: **** Ahhhh!**

**{Mufasa runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.}**

**Zazu: **** Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he--oomph!**

**{Scar backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. Scar then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Simba's tree, throwing Simba into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.}**

**Simba: **** DAD!**

**{Simba watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar.}**

**Mufasa: **** Scar! Broth-- { slips, barely hangs on} Brother! Help me!**

**{Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent.}**

**Scar: **** { Slowly and evilly} Long live the king.**

**{Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.}**

**Mufasa: **** Aaaaaaahh!**

**{Camera suddenly focuses in on Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Mufasa and Simba's screams mingle.}**

**Simba: **** Nooooooo!**

The group watched in stony silence as they saw how traumatizing this was for Simba.

**{The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Simba bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen.}**

**Simba: **** {Cough} Dad!!**

**{We hear a sound}**

**Simba: **** {Quietly} Dad?**

**{We see a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small Simba really is.}**

**Simba: **** {Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Simba runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... help.**

**{He cries. Simba turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect.}**

Tears streamed down everyone's cheeks as they watched that sad scene. Simba was shaking with quiet sobs. Nala nuzzled Simba comfortingly and wrapped her right foreleg around her mate's shoulder in a one-armed hug. Kiara sniffed sadly as she saw herfather crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Daddy." Kiara said gently. She padded over in front of Simba and put her left foreleg over his shoulder in a one-armed hug."I'm so sorry."

**{Where the music would resolve, we hit a minor chord as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust.}**

Kiara and Nala pulled away from Simba and collected themselves. Simba shook away his tears and took a few deep breaths.

**Scar: **** Simba. ...What have you done?**

**Simba: **** {Jumps back, crying} There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.**

**Scar: **** {Embracing Simba, yet still distant} Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {Simba is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar.} Oh! What will your mother think?**

**Simba: **** {Sniffing} What am I gonna do?**

**Scar: **** Run away, Simba. Run... Run away and never return.**

Kovu stared in shock. "I can't believe it. I knew Scar was a bad guy, but...that was...pure evil." He hung his head and Kiara shook her head sadly.

**{Simba runs off blindly, obviously broken. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three hyenas appear behind Scar.}**

**Scar: **** Kill him.**

**{ The hyenas take off after him; Scar stands motionless. Simba is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Banzai sees them and recoils.}**

**Banzai: **** Whoa!!**

**{After skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes.}**

**Banzai: **** Yeow! { Jumping back out of the bushes}**

Everyone laughed. Simba sighed. "That cheered me up a little."

"I'm glad." Nala smiled.

**{Shenzi and Ed are laughing}**

**Shenzi: **** {Seeing Simba emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert} Hey-- There he goes! There he goes!**

**Banzai: **** {Removing thorns} So go get 'im.**

**Shenzi: **** There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?**

**Banzai: **** {Spitting out thorns into Ed's laughing face; Ed lets out a small yelp of pain} We gotta finish the job.**

**Shenzi: **** Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im.**

**Banzai:**** {Shouting} Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!!!**

**{"Kill ya" echoes off as we see Simba still running into the desert. The Hyenas make their way off the cliffs back to the Pride Lands.}**

* * *

**[Address and Depaint Scene]**

**{Camera change to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock.}**

**Scar: **** Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live...**

**{Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying.}**

Simba swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he saw how much his father's death and his own supposed death really hurt his mother and mate.

**Scar: ...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly} ...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! {Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.}**

**{The camera pans to Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Simba laying out in the hot desert sun.}**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Buzzards - Intro to Hakuna Matata Scene]**

**{Buzzards are circling the cub's body. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, Timon riding Pumbaa appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.}**

"Hey, that's you and me, Timon!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

Simba smiled at the two. "So that's how you found me."

**Timon: **** Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!**

**Pumbaa: **** I love it! Bowling for buzzards!**

**Timon: **** {Laughing, dusting himself off} Gets 'em every time.**

**Pumbaa: **** {Looking at Simba} Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still alive.**

**Timon: **** Ewww...**

**{Timon walks to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face.}**

**Timon: **** All righty, what have we got here? {he smells Simba}**

**{He tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Simba's face.}**

**Timon: **** Jeez, it's a lion! {Jumping up on Pumbaa} Run, Pumbaa! Move it!**

**Pumbaa: **** Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?**

**Timon: **** {Yelling into Pumbaa's ear, which creates a reverberating effect} Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us.**

**Pumbaa: **** But he's so little.**

**{He leans over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.}**

"Well, he's gonna get bigger." Kovu shrugged.

**Timon: **** He's gonna get bigger.**

"Whoa. Freaky." Kiarara commented. She giggled.

**Pumbaa: **** {Seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side.**

**Timon: **** A--huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea.**

**Pumbaa: **** So we keeping 'im?**

**Timon: **** Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?**

**{Pumbaa scoops Simba up on his tusks}**

**Pumbaa: Uhhh...**

**Timon: My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade.**

**{Pumbaa trots off with Timon on his back and carrying Simba.}**

* * *

**[Hakuna Matata Scene]**

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba near a pool of water and oasis. Simba has been laid near the water. Timon splashes some water in Simba's face. Simba stirs.}**

**Timon: You okay, kid?**

**Simba: I guess so.**

**Pumbaa: You nearly died.**

**Timon: I saved you.**

**Pumbaa: {Snorts at Timon}**

**Timon: Well, uh, Pumbaa helped. A little.**

**Simba: {Dully} Thanks for your help.**

**{Simba heads off quietly back out towards the desert.}**

**Timon: Hey, where you going?**

**Simba: Nowhere.**

**Timon: {Watching Simba, talking to Pumbaa} Gee. He looks blue.**

**Pumbaa: I'd say brownish-gold.**

**Timon: No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed.**

**Pumbaa: Oh.**

**{Pumbaa trots up to Simba}**

**Pumbaa: Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?**

**Timon: Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain! {Pumbaa and Simba stare at him silently} Ha ha hum... ahem. {Realizing his joke flopped} So, where you from...?**

**Simba: Who cares? I can't go back.**

**Timon: Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we.**

**Pumbaa: What'cha do, kid?**

**Simba: Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Timon: Good. We don't wanna hear about it.**

**Pumbaa: {To Timon} Come on, Timon. {To Simba} Anything we can do?**

**Simba: Not unless you can change the past.**

**Pumbaa: You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."**

**Timon: {Waving arms} No. No. No.**

**Pumbaa: I mean...**

**Timon: Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to Simba} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?**

**Simba: Right.**

**Timon: {Pokes Simba's nose} Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world.**

**Simba: Well, that's not what I was taught.**

**Timon: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata.**

**Simba: {Still lethargic} What?**

**Pumbaa: Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."**

**{Full Song, no fade in except in marimba chords}**

**Timon: Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

**Timon: It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

**{Timon pulls Simba over to a green bush and leans him back on it.}**

**Both: It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

**Timon: { Filing down one of Simba's claws}**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**{Spoken section over background}**

**Simba: **** Hakuna matata?**

**Pumbaa: **** Yeah, it's our motto.**

**Simba: **** What's a motto?**

**Timon: **** Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...**

**Pumbaa: **** {Laughing} You know, kid-- These two words will solve all your problems.**

**Timon: **** That's right! Take Pumbaa for example.**

**{Back into song}**

**Timon: **** Why, when he was a young warthog...**

**Pumbaa: **** {Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young wart hoooog!**

Kovu winced. "Very nice."

**Timon: **** {Speaking, cleaning ear} Very nice.**

Kovu's mouth dropped open in shock. Kiara laughed. "I guess great minds think alike!"

**Pumbaa: **** Thanks!**

**Timon: **** {Singing} He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

**He could clear the savannah after every meal**

**Pumbaa: **** I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**

**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

**And oh, the shame**

**Timon: **** He was ashamed!**

**Pumbaa: **** Thoughta changin' my name**

**[Oh, what's in a name?]**

**And I got downhearted**

**[How did you feel?]**

**Ev'rytime that I...**

**Timon: **** {Speaking} Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!**

**Pumbaa: **** {Speaking} Oh... sorry.**

**{String pizzicato. Simba looks into the camera, surprised.}**

**{Simba watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon: **** Hakuna Matata!**

**What a wonderful phrase**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Ain't no passing craze**

**Simba: **** {After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.) It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**

**Timon: **** {Not singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Simba} Yeah, sing it, kid!**

**Simba and Timon: **** It's our problem-free ..........**

**Pumbaa: **** { Landing next to them, with a flatulent sound} ..................... philosophy...**

**All three: **** Hakuna Matata!**

**{Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene.}**

"Wow!" Kiara exclaimed, amazed at the beautiful view. "It's beautiful!"

**Timon: **** Welcome... to our humble home.**

**Simba: **** You live here?**

**Timon: **** We live wherever we want.**

**Pumbaa: **** Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!**

**Simba: **** It's beautiful.**

**Pumbaa: **** {Loud raunchy belch} I'm starved.**

**Simba: **** I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra.**

**{Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat-- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.}**

**Timon: **** Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra.**

**Simba: **** Any antelope?**

**Timon: **** Na ah.**

**Simba: **** {A bit desperate} Hippo?**

**Timon: **** Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub.**

**{Timon has stopped in front of a log. Pumbaa forces it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Timon picks one up.}**

**Simba: **** Eeew. What's that?**

**Timon: **** A grub. What's it look like?**

**Simba: **** Eeew. Gross.**

**Timon: **** {Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.**

**{Pumbaa slurps up a large worm from the ground. Both Timon and Pumbaa are feasting on bugs by now.}**

**Pumbaa: **** {Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

**Timon: **** {Grabbing a bug} These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. {Crunches} Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch.**

**Pumbaa: **** You'll learn to love 'em.**

**Timon: **** I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. { Pokes his hand into a knothole-- many bugs scramble out} Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. {munch} And best of all, no worries.**

**{Timon has been collecting bugs on a leaf. He offers it to Simba. Simba picks out a grub.}**

**Timon: **** Well, kid?**

**Simba: **** Oh well-- Hakuna Matata. {He eats}**

**{Sick music}**

**Simba: **** {Looking more cheerful} Slimy, yet satisfying.**

Kiara put her forepaw to her mouth and she gagged into it. "Ugh...how the hell can you eat that stuff?"

"You get used to it after a whiler." Simba answered.

**Timon: **** That's it!**

**{The bugs fly off the leaf in a colorful flutter.}**

**{ The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Simba become an adolescent Simba, with a partial mane. And then again, Simba becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba as a cub had been occurring. First we see Timon, and then Pumbaa. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the cub Simba would fit. Instead we see the adult Simba's paw come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big Simba.}**

**Pumbaa and Timon: **** {Chanting to music} Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.**

**Simba: **** {Adult voice now.} It means no worries**

**For the rest of your days.**

**All three: **** It's our problem-free**

**Philosophy**

**Simba: **** Hakuna Matata**

**{All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Timon jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Pumbaa, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Simba swings out on a vine (gripped in his teeth). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Pumbaa and Timon ashore.}**

Timon paused the movie when Zazu flew to the group and addressed simba. "Good afternoon, Sire!"

"Good afternoon, Zazu." Smba greeted. "What's up?"

"The giraffes are arguing over territory again." Zazu reported.

Simba sighed in frustration. "I thought I told them to share!"

"Well, I did tell them to share the land or else it would be the least of their problems." Zazu replied.

"Thank you." Simba sighed. "Hey, we're watching a movie about us. Wanna watch?"

"I suppose." Zazu lighted on Simba's shoulder. "I have nothing better to do."

**{Simba joins Timon and Pumbaa on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata."}**

* * *

**[Zazu Sings Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone.}**

Nala stiffened. _'Crap, they're not gonna show me confronting Scar, are they?'_

Zazu sighed. "Well, that was definately a dark period of my life."

"How'd you get thrown in there?" Asked Kiara.

"I refused to do his bidding." Zazu answered.

**Zazu: **** Nobody knows**

**The trouble I've seen**

**Nobody knows**

**My sorrow...**

**Scar: **** Oh Zazu, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it.**

**Zazu: **** {Thinks a moment} It's a small world after all...**

**Scar: **** {Interrupting, almost shouting} No! No. Anything but that!**

**Zazu: **** {Thinks, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him.} I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row...**

**{Scar is enjoying this and starts to join in}**

**Zazu and Scar: **** Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...**

**Zazu: **** {While Scar continues} Oh... I would never have had to do this for Mufasa.**

**Scar: **** {Quick and angry} What? What did you say?**

**Zazu: **** Oh, nothing!**

**Scar: **** You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!**

**{Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall.}**

**Zazu: **** Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. {Nervous laugh}**

**Banzai: **** {Offstage} Hey Boss!**

**Scar: **** Oh, what is it this time?**

**Banzai: **** We got a bone to pick with you.**

**Shenzi: **** {To Banzai} I'll handle this. {To Scar} Scar, there's no food, no water...**

**Banzai: **** Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees.**

**Scar: **** {Exasperated} It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture}**

"Ugh..." Vitani shuddered. "What did Mother see in him? He didn't give a crap about anyone but himself!"

**Banzai: **** Yeah, but they won't go hunt.**

**Scar: **** Oh... eat Zazu.**

**Zazu: **** Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww...**

**Scar: **** Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish.**

**Banzai: **** {To Shenzi} I thought things were bad under Mufasa.**

**Scar: **** {Quick and angry again} What did you say?**

**Banzai: **** I said Muf...**

**{Shenzi is smiling at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him.}**

**Banzai: **** I said, uh... "Qu****é**** pasa?"**

**Scar: **** Good. Now get out.**

**{The hyenas start out but then pause}**

**Banzai: **** Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry.**

**Scar: **** Out!**

**{They run off; Ed lets loose a crazy laugh}**

* * *

**[Second Star Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars.}**

Nala sighed inwardly with relief. Simba noticed and raised an eyebrow at Nala.

**Timon: **** Whoah. Nice one, Simba.**

**Simba: Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed.**

**Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig.**

**Simba: Pumbaa - you are a pig.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Right.**

**{ All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in.}**

**Pumbaa: Timon?**

**Timon: Yeah?**

**Pumbaa: Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?**

**Timon: Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. What are they?**

**Timon: They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away.**

**Timon: Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas.**

**Pumbaa: Simba, what do you think?**

**Simba: Well, I don't know...**

**Pumbaa: Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease?**

**Timon: Come on, come on... give, give..**

**{Cue "Lea Halalela" theme.}**

**Simba: {Reluctantly} Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.**

**Pumbaa: {Awed, either genuinely or mockingly} Really?**

**Timon: You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? {tries to keep composure, then...} Pbbb.**

**{Timon breaks out laughing. Pumbaa joins in. Simba does half-heartedly.}**

**Timon: Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?**

**Simba: Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?**

**Timon: **** Aw, you're killing me, Simba.**

**{The music rises again. Simba looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.}**

**Timon: **** Was it something I said?**

"Ye-ah. Pretty much." Kovu answered Timon's question.

* * *

**[Discovery Scene]**

**{The music continues. Simba walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see Rafiki's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.}**

**Rafiki: **** Simba? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! {He laughs}**

**{Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall.}**

**Rafiki: **** It is time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**["In the Jungle" Scene]**

**{The camera switches to a jungle scene. We hear Pumbaa singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Timon joins in as they walk towards the camera. A Capella.}**

**Pumbaa: **** {Singing} Ohi'mbube**

**Ohi'mbube**

**{etc.....}**

**Timon: **** {Singing} In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**The lion sleeps tonight.**

**In the jungle**

**The mighty jungle**

**{Pumbaa turns to follow a bug; he fades out.}**

**Timon: **** {Singing} The lion sleeps... {Speaking} I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!**

**{Pumbaa has faded out, having followed the bug stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto.}**

**Timon: **** A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way**

**{Realizing Pumbaa is not there}**

**Timon: **** A-Pumbaa?**

**Pumbaa?**

**{Camera switch to Pumbaa following the bug. He is still humming the bass. He stalks the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back.}**

**Pumbaa: **** {Spooked} Timon? {Looks around, then shrugs}**

**{He jumps over the log. As he views the bug at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a lioness getting ready to jump.}**

**Pumbaa: **** YEEEEAAAHHH!**

**{He runs, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chases Pumbaa around at high speed. Camera switch to Timon.}**

**Timon: **** {Hearing the noise of the chase} Pumbaa?**

**{Pumbaa runs near Timon and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.}**

Nala winced guiltily. "Sorry about that, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa waved her off. "Ah, Hakuna Matata."

**Timon: **** Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Hey, what's goin' on?**

**Pumbaa: **** SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**

**Timon:**** Huh?**

**{Timon gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root.}**

**Timon: **** { Seeing the lioness} Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA!**

**{On the AAAAAA!, Timon sees the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Simba bounds over Pumbaa and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.}**

Kovu gasped in surprise. "Jeez!"

Simba shrugged. "Well, when you think about it; Nala was pissed and hungry, and I wasn't about to let some pissed, hungry lioness eat my friends."

**Timon: **** {To Pumbaa} Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To Simba} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! {to Pumbaa} See, I told you he'd come in handy.**

**{The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The lioness flips Simba and pins him with a loud thump. Simba is startled by this. The lioness is still baring her teeth. Simba, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.}**

**Simba: **** Nala?**

**{She immediately backs off and looks at Simba, examining him.}**

**Simba: **** Is it really you?**

**Nala: **** Who are you?**

**Simba: **** It's me. Simba.**

**Nala: **** Simba? {Pause for realization} Whoah!**

**{ Simba and Nala run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.}**

**Nala: **** Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)**

**Simba: **** Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...**

**{Camera view of Timon who is completely baffled by this sudden change}**

Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani all laughed at Timon's expression. Timon glared at the trio.

Kovu gasped for breath. "Hey, what's going on there, anyway?"

**Timon: **** Hey, what's goin' on here?**

**Simba: **** {Still to Nala} What are you doing here?**

**Nala: **** What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?**

**Timon: **** HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?!?!**

**Simba: **** Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!**

**Timon: **** {Thoroughly confused} Friend?!?**

**Simba: **** Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here.**

**{Pumbaa gets himself unstuck.}**

**Simba: **** Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala.**

**Pumbaa: **** Pleased to make your acquaintance.**

"Very calm for someone who just about got eaten by a pissed-off lioness." Vitani remarked.

"Hey, who said I was pissed?" Asked Nala.

**Nala: **** The pleasure's all mine.**

**Timon: **** How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!?**

**Simba: **** Relax, Timon.**

**Nala: **** Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?**

**Simba: **** {Misunderstanding} She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know.**

**Nala: **** Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead.**

**Simba: **** They do?**

**Nala: **** Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede.**

**Simba: **** He did? Well... {beginning to see something} what else did he tell you?**

**Nala: **** What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king.**

**Timon: **** King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed.**

**Pumbaa: **** King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. {Noisily kisses Simba's paw}**

**Simba: **** Stop it.**

**Timon: **** {To Pumbaa} It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T-- he's not the king. {to Simba} Are ya?**

**Simba: **** No.**

**Nala: **** Simba?**

**Simba: **** No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago.**

**Timon: **** Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?**

**Simba: **** Look, I'm still the same guy.**

**Timon: {Enthusiastic} But with power!**

**Nala: {Apologetic} Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?**

**Timon: Hey, {taps Pumbaa} whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?**

**Simba: Hmm. Maybe you'd better go.**

**Timon: {Aghast, then resigned} It starts. You think you know a guy...**

**{Pumbaa and Timon pad off. Pumbaa sighs.}**

**Simba: Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em.**

**{Nala has her head bowed down sadly.}**

**Simba: What? ...What is it?**

**Nala: {Quietly} It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. {Pained expression} ...What it means to me.**

**Simba: Hey, it's okay.**

**Nala: {Rubbing under Simba's chin, purring} I've really missed you.**

**Simba: {Startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating} I've missed you too.**

* * *

**["Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Scene]**

**{They are rubbing heads. We hear Timon sigh; camera switch to show them watching from the bushes.}**

**Timon: {Heavy sigh} I tell you, Pumbaa, this stinks.**

**Pumbaa: Oh. Sorry.**

**Timon: Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone.**

**Pumbaa: What's wrong with that?**

**Timon: {Singing. Parenthetical part is spoken by Pumbaa.} I can see what's happening**

**(What?)**

**And they don't have a clue**

**(Who?)**

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

**(Oh.)**

**{In a sarcastic mock-French accent} Ze sweet caress of twilight**

**{Back to normal, but still sarcastic} There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

Simba raised his eyebrows at Timon. "Is that what you really thought?"

"Well..." Timon became shifty-eyed. "We just didn't want anything to change between us."

Simba sighed. "Guys, you know no matter what, I'll always be your friend. Nothing will ever change that."

Timon smiled. "All right...I know that now."

"Good." Simba replied. "Come here, you!" He hugged Timon close to him and gave him a noogie.

"Agh! Simba...choking...not breathing!" Timon muffled.

Simba let go of his friend who panted for breath and fell on his back. "Oh, stop being dramatic!"

**{The scene passes from Timon and Pumbaa to Simba and Nala in front of a waterfall.}**

**FS: **** Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings?**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things.**

**{After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.}**

**Simba: **** {Thinking} So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past? Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me.**

Nala looked at Simba. "No I wouldn't. I'd never turn away from you."

Simba smiled and nuzzled Nala. "Thanks. I'd never turn away from you, either."

**Nala: **** {Thinking} He's holding back, he's hiding**

Vitani chuckled. "Look who's talking, Nala! Can you say 'uncle'?"

Kovu glared warningly at Vitani, Kiara hung her head in dread, Nala glared at Vitani, and Simba looked at Nala confused.

"Why would you be saying 'uncle'?" He asked.

Vitani winced, embarrassed. She leaned towards Kovu. "He doesn't know, does he?" She whispered. Kovu shook his head.

"Know what?" Simba asked again. "What don't I know?"

Nala shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing, Simba. It's no big deal."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Nala waved him off. "Nah, it's cool."

"Nala, seriously, what are you hiding?" Simba asked. "I think after all we've been through together, I have a right to know!"

Nala sighed in resignation. "Fine...just remember- you promised you'd never turn away from me."

Simba nodded and waited patiently for his mate to continue. Nala looked away. "The real reason I left the Pridelands...is because of Scar."

"What did he do?" Simba asked already dreading the answer.

Nala swallowed. "He tried to seduce me."

Timon and Pumbaa's mouths dropped open and they stared at each other in shock. Everyone else waited for Simba's reaction. Simba felt like everything inside him stopped working. He couldn't believe it. Scar betrayed him by killing his father, and by trying to seduce his mate. He wasn't sure which was worse!

Simba finally sighed, got up and started padding slowly away from the group. He then stopped and turned to Nala. "Scar, Nala? Really?"

"Nothing happened." Nala said calmly.

"You know, some lionessess kill their betrothed's evil uncles, not have sex with them!" Simba blurted out.

"I never had sex with him!" Nala argued. "And I can't believe you thought I did!"

"And I can't believe you never told me!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!"

Simba sighed and turned away. He was too upset to speak. He padded off. Nala's eyes welled up with tears. She ran after her mate.

"Simba!" But he was gone. Nala started crying and ran to her den.

Kovu glared at Vitani. "Nice, Vitani."

"I'm sorry." Vitani said sincerely. "I thought he knew!"

"You still should've kept your mouth shut!" Kiara said angrily. "Now my parents might divorce if my father doesn't kill my mother first!"

Kovu raised a surprised eyebrow. "But why would Simba kill Nala?"

"It's kind of a rule." Kiara explained. "If a queen defies her king, the king kills her."

"But Simba wasn't king yet!"

"She still defied him." Kiara raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "We have to do something."

XXX

Simba paced back and forth on the promotory of Pride Rock. He sighed. "I can't believe...how could he...what else is she hiding?" He glared up into the sky. "Scar...I really hope my father is kicking your celestial ass up there. I also hope he left some of you over for me to kick."

Timon and Pumbaa approached Simba. "So, how's Mufasa doing?" Timon asked half-jokingly. He knew Simba often counseled and conversed with the Great Kings.

Simba glanced at Timon and sighed. "How the hell should I know?"

Timon shrugged and changed the subject. "Look, Simba, you shouldn't be dwelling on what happened between Nala and Scar-"

"Oh don't you mention that regicidal, pedophilac, psychopathic, rapist to me!" Simba growled.

"Sorry." Timon put his hands up in surrender. "Anyway, it happened so long ago."

"Yeah!" Pumbaa piped up. "And it sounded like it was really Sc-uh...You-Know-Who's fault!"

Timon nodded in agreement. "Remember our philosophy? Well, this would be a great time to mention it."

Simba sighed. He knew they were right. He shouldn't worry, It was in the past! And...Nala wasn't at fault. It was just bad luck. Messed up timing. Much like his little incident with the stampede.

"Thanks, guys." Simba said, smiling. "I really needed this."

"Anytime." Timon and Pumbaa smiled back at their friend.

XXX

Nala sat in her den facing the wall. She couldn't believe she got into that mess with Scar. She also couldn't believe those lionesses told Kiara about it, who told Kovu, who told Vitani.

Nala could smell Simba's scent in the air. She sighed sadly. "Just do it, Simba. I know the law. I've already said my good-byes."

Simba smiled weakly. "Nala, it's okay. I wasn't king yet when it happened."

"I still kept it from you, though."

"I know." Simba replied. He padded closer to Nala, who still had her back turned. "And it wasn't your fault. You were the victim. And there's nothing I can do about it now."

Nala turned to Simba and smiled sadly. "Thanks."

Simba smiled wider. "And as for killing you...well...I love you too much to kill you. That's not gonna happen."

Nala smiled wider, padded over to Simba and nuzzled him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Simba nuzzled her back. "So much."

XXX

Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa waited anxiously in front of the TV. Simba and Nmala approached them. Vitani padded guiltily over to the two.

"Simba, Nala, I am so so so so sorry." Vuitani said sincerely. "I behaved outrageously. I deserve to be punished."

Simba smiled at Vitani. "It was an honest mistake. Just...think before you act next time."

"Yes, sire." Vitani bowed her head.

Kiara padded up to Simba. "Dad...are you..." She swallowed. "Are you going to...?"

Simba read her mind. "No. I'm not going to kill your mother. I know what it's like to lose a parent. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else, especially you."

Kiara smiled in relief and nuzzled her father. Timon sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "What a touching moment." He then sobered up. "Can we watch the rest of the movie, now?"

Simba and Pumbaa shook their heads at their friends' tactlessness. Simba, Nasla, Kiara, and Vitani sat back down, and Timon pressed Play.

**But what? I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**

**The king I see inside?**

**{During the Chorus the following occurs: Simba looks at Nala, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at Nala. Close-up of Nala, as she stares back with a seductive smile. Close-up of Simba, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads (a cat-style kiss) as the last lyrics are sung.}**

"Hmmm."Kiara wrinkled her muzzle. "There's something unnerving about seeing your parents act mushy like that."

Nala raised an eyebrow. "How is it unnerving?" Kiara just shrugged.

**Chorus: **** Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings?**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things?**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far -**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are.**

**{Camera switches back to a tearful Timon and Pumbaa.}**

**Timon: **** And if he falls in love tonight {Pumbaa sniffs}**

**It can be assumed -**

**{Timon hugs Pumbaa, tearfully.}**

**Pumbaa: **** His carefree days with us are history -**

"Well, Pumbaa, looks like we were wrong." Timon spoke up. "His carefree days were over when..." Simba glanced at Timon, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "Uh...you know what? Never mind."

**Timon and Pumbaa: **** In short, our pal is doomed.**

**{They let loose crying full force.}**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Mufasa's Ghost Scene]**

**Simba: **** Isn't this a great place?**

**Nala: **** It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?**

**Simba: **** {Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala.}**

"Hmmm. Were you trying to convince Nala, or yourself?" Kovu asked.

"...both, I guess..." Simba became shifty-eyed.

Nala smirked. "I knew it."

**Nala: **** {Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home.**

**Simba: **** {Quieter} No one needs me.**

**Nala: **** Yes, we do! You're the king.**

**Simba: **** Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is.**

**Nala: **** Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands.**

**Simba: **** What?**

**Nala: **** Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve.**

**Simba: **** I can't go back.**

**Nala: **** {Louder} Why?**

**Simba: **** You wouldn't understand.**

**Nala: **** What wouldn't I understand?**

**Simba: **** {Hastily} No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata.**

**Nala: **** {Confused} What?**

**Simba: **** Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...**

**Nala: **** Simba!**

**Simba: **** (Continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?**

"Yeah, Nala." Timon commented. "Seriously, who needs all that drama in their life?"

Nala sighed. "Yeah, well...I was trying to convince Simba to come back home."

**{Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him.}**

**Nala: **** Because it's your responsibility!**

**Simba: **** Well, what about you? YOU left.**

**Nala: **** I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope.**

**Simba: **** Sorry.**

**Nala: **** What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember.**

**Simba: **** You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?**

**Nala: **** No, just disappointed.**

**Simba: **** You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again}**

**Nala: **** Good. At least one of us does.**

"Wow...I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that..." Kiara said.

Simba sighed, irritated. "You know, not everyone is exactly like their parents! Does Kovu have a track record of regicide?"

"For the last time, Scar was not my father!" Kovu glared at Simba.

"I was talking about Zira." Simba raised an eyebrow at Kovu.

Kovu looked away, embarrassed. "Oh...heh..."

**{Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Nala with his words.}**

**Simba: **** {Angry} Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!**

**Nala: **** I would if you would just tell me!**

**Simba: **** Forget it!**

**Nala: **** Fine!**

**{Simba walks off. Camera switch to Simba pacing in a field.}**

**Simba: **** She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault.**

"Wow, you look so emo there." Vitani commented.

"Yeah...that was kind of a...dak day."

**{He bows his head, choking back tears. The camera backs to a far view and then zooms over to Rafiki in a nearby tree. We hear his chant.}**

**Rafiki's Chant: **

**Asante sana! **

**Squash banana! **

**We we nugu! **

**Mi mi apana! **

**{Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.}**

**Simba: Come on, will you cut it out? {Rafiki, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.} **

**Rafiki: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs}**

**{Simba starts walking away. Rafiki follows.}**

**Simba: **** Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?**

**Rafiki: **** {In front of Simba, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you?**

**Simba: **** {Startled, then sighing} I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.**

**Rafiki: **** Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret.**

**Asante sana!**

**Squash banana!**

**We we nugu!**

**Mi mi apana!**

**Simba: **** Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?**

**Rafiki: **** It means you are a baboon - and I'm not. {laughs}**

**Simba: **** {Moving away} I think... you're a little confused.**

**Rafiki: **** {Magically in front of Simba again} Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are.**

**Simba: **** {Irritated, sarcastic} Oh, and I suppose you know?**

**Rafiki: **** Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. ... Bye!**

**{Simba is surprised by this revelation. Rafiki disappears off stage right.}**

**{Cue music: "Lala" theme.}**

**Simba: **** Hey, wait!**

**{Simba chases after him. When we catch up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.}**

**Simba: **** You knew my father?**

**Rafiki: **** {Monotone} Correction-- I know your father.**

**Simba: **** I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago.**

"Is two years really that long?" Vitani raised an eyebrow.

"It was for me!" Simba snapped back.

**{Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.}**

**Rafiki: **** Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!**

**{Rafiki leads Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.}**

**Rafiki: **** Don't dawdle. Hurry up!**

**Simba: **** Hey, whoa. Wait, wait.**

**Rafiki: **** Come on, come on.**

**Simba: **** Would you slow down?**

**{Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face.}**

**Rafiki: **** STOP!**

**{Rafiki motions to Simba near some reeds.}**

**{He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.}**

**Rafiki: **** Look down there.**

**{Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.}**

**Simba: **** {Disappointed sigh} That's not my father. That's just my reflection.**

**Rafiki: **** Noo. Look harder.**

**{Rafiki motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.}**

**Rafiki: **** You see, he lives in you.**

**{Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.}**

**Mufasa: **** {Quietly at first} Simba . . .**

**Simba: **** Father?**

**Mufasa: **** Simba, you have forgotten me.**

**Simba: **** No. How could I?**

**Mufasa: **** You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.**

**Simba: **** How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.**

**Mufasa: **** Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king.**

**{Close up of Simba's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade.}**

Everyone stared at the screen in awe. Simba swallowed back tears and took a deep breath.

**Mufasa: **** Remember who you are.**

**{Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.}**

**Simba: **** No. Please! Don't leave me.**

**Mufasa: **** Remember...**

**Simba: **** Father!**

**Mufasa: **** Remember...**

**Simba: **** Don't leave me.**

**Mufasa: **** Remember . . .**

"So that's what that storm was." Pumbaa guessed.

"And how you finally came to your senses." Nala smiled at Simba.

Simba just smiled and nodded.

**{Simba is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki approaches.}**

**Rafiki: **** What was THAT? {laughs} The weather-- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?**

**Simba: **** Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing.**

**Rafiki: **** Ahhh. Change is good.**

**Simba: **** Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.**

"'To be, or not to be. That is the question.'" Simba quoted, smiling.

**{Rafiki whacks Simba on the head with his staff.}**

**Simba: **** Oww! Jeez-- What was that for?**

**Rafiki: **** It doesn't matter; it's in the past! {laughs}**

**Simba: **** {Rubbing head} Yeah, but it still hurts.**

**Rafiki: **** Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it.**

**{He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks.}**

**Rafiki: **** Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?**

**Simba: **** First, I'm gonna take your stick.**

**{Simba tosses Rafiki's staff to the side.}**

**Rafiki: **** No, no, no, no! Not the stick!**

Everyone laughed and cheered.

**{As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off.}**

**Rafiki: **** Hey, where are you going?**

**Simba: **** {Shouting back} I'm going back!**

**Rafiki: **** Good! Go on! Get out of here! {laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme:}**

**BS: Busa le lizwe **

**Busa le lizwe **

**Busa le lizwe **

**Busa lomhlaba **

**Sabusa le lizwe **

**Sabusa le lizwe **

**Sabusa le lizwe **

**Busa lomhlaba **

* * *

**[Timon and Nala Scene]**

**{Camera switch to Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Timon is curled up on Pumbaa; Pumbaa is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore, Pumbaa occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." Nala approaches and taps Timon with a paw.}**

**Nala: **** Hey. Hey, wake up.**

**{Timon wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and Pumbaa joins in.}**

**Nala: **** It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME.**

**Timon: **** Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!**

**Nala: **** Have you guys seen Simba?**

**Timon: **** {Holding a hand to his head} I thought he was with you.**

**Nala: **** He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?**

**{We hear Rafiki's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them.}**

**Rafiki: **** Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned.**

**Nala: **** {Quietly} I can't believe it. {louder, amazed} He's gone back.**

**Timon: **** Gone back? What do you mean. {Looks where Rafiki was; Rafiki is now gone} Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?**

**Nala: **** Simba's gone to challenge Scar.**

**Timon: **** Who?**

**Nala: **** Scar.**

**Pumbaa: **** Who's got a scar?**

**Nala: **** {Shaking head} No, no, no. It's his uncle.**

**Timon: **** The monkey's his uncle?**

Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara burst into hysterical laughter. Simba raised an eyebrow. "What the hell, Timon?"

"Well, Nala wasn't really clear." Timon shrugged.

Nala chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I was just...excited over the prospect of things finally returning to normal."

**Nala: **** No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.**

**Timon and Pumbaa: **** Ohhh.**

* * *

**[Running Scene]**

**{With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of Simba charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Simba's feet pounding the sand.}**

* * *

**[Ledge Scene]**

**{Simba slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Simba's face.}**

**Nala: **** Simba, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it?**

**Simba: **** I didn't want to believe you.**

**Nala: **** What made you come back?**

**Simba: **** I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?**

**Nala: **** I will.**

**Simba: **** It's gonna be dangerous.**

**Nala: **** {Quoting young Simba} Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.**

**Timon: **** I see nothing funny about this.**

**Simba: **** Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here?**

**Pumbaa: **** {Bowing on one foreleg} At your service, my liege.**

**Timon: **** Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?**

**Simba: **** Yes, Timon; this is my home.**

**Timon: **** Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end.**

**{Simba smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them.}**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Hula scene]**

**{Camera switches to Simba. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of hyenas.}**

**Timon: **** Hyenas. I hate hyenas. {To Simba, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?**

**Simba: **** Live bait.**

**Timon: **** Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey.**

**Simba: **** Come on, Timon-- you guys have to create a diversion.**

**Timon: **** {Incredulous} What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?**

**{Camera switch to Timon in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Pumbaa is set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth. Jungle drum riff.}**

**Timon: **** Luau!**

Everyone except Timon and Pumbaa burst out into hysterical laughter. Vitani and Kovu were on there backs rolling around and Kiara had tears of laughter in her eyes.

Timon glared at the lions. "Hmph. Some friends you guys are..."

**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

**Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat**

**Come on down and dine**

**On this tasty swine**

**All you have to do is get in line**

**{Parenthetical parts are Pumbaa singing; the apple is at his feet.}**

**Aaaare you achin'**

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

**Foooor some bacon?**

**(Yup, yup, yup)**

**Heeee's a big pig**

**(Yup, yup)**

**You could be a big pig too.**

**Oy!**

**{They run off screaming to lead some of the hyenas away. Simba and Nala make it by.}**

**Simba: **** Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. {determinedly} I'll look for Scar.**

* * *

**[Confrontation Scene]**

**{Simba is making his way up Pride Rock. Scar calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.}**

**Scar: **** SARABI!**

**{Sarabi ascends Pride Rock. The hyenas snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them.}**

**Sarabi: **** Yes, Scar?**

**Scar: **** Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.**

**Sarabi: **** {Calmly} Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on.**

**Scar: **** No. You're just not looking hard enough.**

**Sarabi: **** It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock.**

**Scar: **** We're not going anywhere.**

**Sarabi: **** Then you have sentenced us to death.**

**Scar: **** Then so be it.**

**Sarabi: **** {Disgusted, amazed} You can't do that.**

**Scar: **** I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.**

**Sarabi: **** If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -**

**{Scar hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground.}**

**Scar: **** I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!**

Kiara gasped in shock. She put a paw to her heart. "Why if someone did that to me..."

**{Simba appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened.}**

**Scar: **** Mufasa? No. You're dead.**

**{Sarabi awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did.}**

**Sarabi: **** Mufasa?**

**Simba: **** No. It's me.**

**Sarabi: **** {Delighted} Simba? You're alive? {Confused} How can that be?**

**Simba: **** It doesn't matter; I'm home.**

**Scar: **** {Confused} Simba...? {back in form} Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, {giving the hyenas above him an angry look} alive...**

**{On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.}**

**Simba: **** {As Sarabi looks on with some pride} Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.**

Vitani pumped her fist...if...you can make paws into fists, anyway... "Yeah! Go Simba!"

**Scar: **** {Backing into a wall, apologetic} Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...**

**Simba: **** ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar.**

**Scar: **** Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? {pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above} They think I'M king.**

**{Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses.}**

**Nala: **** Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king.**

**Simba: **** The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight.**

**Scar: **** Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?**

**Simba: **** That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me.**

**Scar: **** Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?**

**Nala: **** Simba, what is he talking about?**

**Scar: **** {Delighted} Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!**

**{Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba.}**

**Simba: **** {Steeling himself, then taking a step forward} I am.**

**{Sarabi approaches her son.}**

**Sarabi: **** {With much grief} It's not true. Tell me it's not true.**

**Simba: **** {Regretfully} It's true.**

**Scar: **** You see! He admits it! Murderer!**

**{Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.}**

**Simba: **** No. It was an accident.**

**{Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.}**

**Scar: **** If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?**

**Simba: **** No.**

**Scar: **** {Severely} Then... you're... guilty.**

**Simba: **** No. I'm not a murderer.**

**Scar: **** Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!**

**{Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.}**

**Nala: **** Simba!**

**{Scar sits back and pretends to think.}**

**Scar: **** Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.**

**{Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Simba's ear.}**

**Scar: **** And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa.**

**{Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.}**

**Simba: **** NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!**

**Scar: **** No, Simba, please.**

"Yeesh. What a pussy Scar was." Kovu commented. "_This_ was the guy my mother fell in love with?"

**Simba: **** Tell them the truth.**

**Scar: **** Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!**

**{Simba starts to choke Scar.}**

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "So an innocent lioness you have no problem fighting savagely, but with your evil uncle all you do is freaking try to choke hjim?"

"Yes..." Simba said slowly. "Your point?"

Vitani just shook her head.

**Scar: **** All right. All right. {quietly, venomously} I did it.**

**Simba: **** So they can hear you.**

**Scar:**** {Grudgingly, but clear} I killed Mufasa!**

**{Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.}**

**Pumbaa: **** Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!**

**Timon: **** 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!**

**{Bowling strike sound effect as hyenas fly. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects.}**

**Rafiki: **** {As he hits various hyenas} WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!**

"Go, Rafiki!" Kiara cheered.

**{Camera switch to Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas.}**

**Zazu: **** Let me out! Let me out!**

**Timon: **** Let me in! Let me in! {To the hyenas, pleading} ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me.**

**{Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance.}**

**Pumbaa: **** Problem?**

**Banzai: **** Hey, who's the pig?**

**Pumbaa: **** Are you talking to me?**

**Timon: **** Uh oh. They called him a pig.**

**Pumbaa: **** Are you talking to me?!**

**Timon: **** Shouldn't 'a done that.**

**Pumbaa: **** ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?**

**Timon: **** Now they're in for it.**

**Pumbaa: **** They CALL me... MIIISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH...**

**{Pumbaa charges and drives the hyenas off.}**

**Timon: **** Take that! And that! {etc.}**

**Banzai: **** Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...**

**Pumbaa: **** Take that! And that! {etc.} You yellow belly...**

**Zazu: **** Take that, you stupid... {etc.}**

**{They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. The scene switches to Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy.}**

**Simba: **** {Quietly, severely} Murderer.**

**Scar: **** Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.**

**Simba: **** You don't deserve to live.**

**Scar: **** But, Simba, I am... ah... {unsure of his tactic} family. It's the hyenas {regaining composure} who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!**

**{Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.}**

**Simba: **** Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.**

**Scar: **** What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...? {ingratiating grin}**

**Simba: **** No, Scar. I'm not like you.**

**Scar: **** {Greatly relieved} Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.**

**Simba: **** {Gravely, with deep anger} Run. Run away, Scar. And never return.**

"What irony." Nala commented.

**Scar: **** Yes. Of course. As you wish... {looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals} ...your Majesty! {Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks.}**

**{There is a fight in slow motion. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge.}**

"Did you guys really fight that slow?" Kiara asked apprehensively.

"No. The people who made this movie probably slowed it down for dramatic effects."

Nala smiled at Simba. "And you used my fighting tricks, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Simba smiled back. "Thanks for that."

**{Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face.}**

**Scar: **** Ahh, my friends.**

**Shenzi: **** Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!**

**Banzai: **** Yeah, that's what I heard.**

**Banzai and Shenzi: **** Ed?**

**Ed: **** {Laughs evilly}**

**Scar: **** {Very nervous} No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!**

**{The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar.}**

"What the hell?" Kovu ssaid. "Mother told me Simba killed Scar. Not the hyenas!"

"Parents will say anything to get their children to do what they say." Simba shrugged.

**{Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did.}**

**Rafiki: It is time.**

**{Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.}**

**Mufasa: Remember . . .**

**{Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The lionesses roar in reply. Time switch to the savannah in full bloom again. Cue "Busa" theme:}**

**BS: Busa le lizwe **

**Busa le lizwe **

**Busa le lizwe **

**Bus-busa ngo xolo **

**{Obscured verse} **

**MS: Se-fi-le**

**Baba ti-tabo**

**Maye babo**

**Busa lomhlaba **

**BS: {Obscured verse}**

**MS: He!**

**Se-fi-le **

**Busa Simba! Busa Simba! **

**Ubuse ngo xolo **

**Ubuse ngo thando **

**Ubuse ngo xolo **

**Ubuse ngo thando **

**Ubuse ngo xolo **

**{ Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala are on Pride Rock. Zazu flies up to the point. Timon, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Simba.}**

**BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**MS: (ngw' enamabala-wa)**

**Full Chorus:**

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life**

**Circle of... Liiife**

**{Rafiki appears, holding Simba's and Nala's cub. He lifts him to present him to the crowd. Bass drum hit and black out to title in red lettering as in the beginning. The Circle is completed.}**

**{BOOM}**

"That was epic!" Timon exclaimed.

"Sure was!" Pumbaa agreed.

"Hey, Simba, who was Rafiki holding up?" Asked Kovu. "He doesn't look like Kiara."

Simba and Nala bowed their heads in sadness. Kiara looked sympathetically over at her parents, then turned to Kovu with a sad expression on her face. "That was Kopa. My older brother."

"What happened to him?" Asked Kovu.

Kiara hesitated. "He was murdered when he was six months old."

Kovu looked shocked and horrified. "But who would do such a thing?"

"Uh-um..." Kiara looked slightly nervously over at Vitani who sighed inwardly.

Vitani got on all fours ane padded over to her brother. "It's okay, Kiara. I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Kovu looked confused.

Vitani swallowed. She met Kovu's eyes pleading for him to understand. "Mother killed Kopa...so you would become king."

Kovu looked at his sister horrified and shocked. "But...how? I mean...how...what the hell was she thinking?! What- did she think that if she killed Simba's son, he'd be too depressed to want to conceive more cubs?"

Vitani shrugged. "I honestly don't know what she was thinking. I just went along with it. She told us that Simba treated her unfairly, and that he killed Scar, and banished us to the Outlands just because we were loyal to Scar."

"Then how the hell did you find out that Mother killed Kopa?" Kovu asked.

"Nala told me." Vitani asked. "When we were at war...she lashed out at me screaming that she hoped I was satisfied with having a mother who killed someone just so her own son would become the next heir. I asked her about it later, and...well, the rest is history."

Kovu turned away and bowed his head in sadness and betrayal. How could his mother do that? And then lie about the reason they were banished? No wonder Simba was a jerk to him- he blamed Kovu for his son's death! Even so...how could he accept someone whose mother had killed his son into his pride? He swallowed.

"I..." Kovu sighed sadly. "I need to think about some things..." He trotted off.

Vitani sighed. Kiara padded up to her. "So how'd it go?"

"He didn't take it well." Vitani answered.

Kiara nodded. "Understandable."

Vitani smiled assuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs time."

"Yeah." Kiara smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so the transcript for Simba's Pride is from SimplyScripts, and I do not own the movie.**

**August 12, 2010 EDIT: Ok...I have no idea why the whole thing was one big paragraph. I really did break it up, but when I uploaded it the first time, it was all in one big paragraph! So...hopefully now this'll work. **

Simba found Kovu sitting facing the wall. He smiled and trotted over to him. "Hey. So there's a continuation of the stalker DVD that we saw. We're gonna start watching it."

"Great." Kovu replied dully.

Simba sighed quietly. He could tell something was bothering the young lion. "Is something wrong?"

Kovu just shook his head. "I just...don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Simba asked.

"How could you...accept me after all that I did? After all my mother did?" Kovu asked. He turned around. "I mean...she killed your son and conspired to kill you."

"I accepted you because I realized that you're very different from your mother." Simba explained. "I could tell that you were conflicted."

Kovu just stared at his father-in-law. "Then why the #!*% did you exile me?"

"Because rules are rules." Simba shrugged. "You do something treasonous, you're exiled."

Kovu sighed. "All right. That was fair."

"Okay. Now...do you wanna come see the movie or not?" Simba asked patiently. "Timon and Pumbaa are about to explode with impatience."

Kovu chuckled. "Of course."

They trotted over to the group. Kiara looked at Kovu with a concerned expression. Kovu smiled and nuzzled her. "Kiara, I'm sorry I was so upset before."

"You had every right to be." Kiara smiled. "Are you okay now though?"

"Yeah." Kovu replied.

Kiara turned to her father and whispered "I don't know what you said, but thanks."

"Anytime."

**{Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their way to Pride Rock: Elephants, giraffes, wildebeest, antelope, hippos- all very much as in the opening of The Lion King.} **

**[ He Lives In You ] **

**BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **

**MS: Night **

**And the spirit of life**

**Calling **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo **

**MS: Mamela **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo **

**MS: And a voice With the fear of a child Answers **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo**

**MS: Oh, mamela **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo **

**{Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him.} **

**RAFIKI: Ubukhosi bo khokho **

**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke **

**MS: Wait **

**There's no mountain too great **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo **

**MS: Hear the words and have faith **

**BS: Oh, oh, iyo **

**MS: Have faith **

**BS: Hela hey mamela **

**{Mufasa appears in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image.} **

**CHORUS: He lives in you **

**He lives in me **

**He watches over **

**Everything we see **

**Into the water **

**Into the truth **

**In your reflection **

**He lives in you **

**{On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. **

"Hey, Zazu, how come you're never just there at Pride Rock when the newborns are presented?" Asked Vitani.

"I was simply making sure all of the animals were approaching in a civilized and calm manner." Zazu answered stiffly.

**Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. **

**third verse repeats} **

**{chorus repeats} **

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! I looked so cute as a cub!" Kiara squealed. She turned to Kovu. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if we had one or maybe two or six cubs?"

Kovu smiled. "Yeah. But I think six is too many. Maybe three or four."

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Mmmm-hmmmm."

**{Kiara struggles playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby.} **

**TIMON: Ah, Pumbaa- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...**

**PUMBAA: His parents? **

**TIMON: {pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And dig for grubs? {jumps down} I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy. **

Kiara wrinkled her nose. "Ew. You were gonna teach me that stuff?"

"Well, we didn't know you were a girl, so..." Pumbaa answered. "That plan got shot to sunshine."

**RAFIKI: {chuckles} It is a girl. **

**TIMON: ...Girl. **

**TIMON and PUMBAA: Girl? **

**TIMON: Oy! {Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.} **

Kiara raised an eyebrow. "Am I that much of a handful?"

"Yes." Replied Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa similtaneously.

"Oh..."

**{Camera zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side.} **

**KIARA: Wow. **

"Was that the very first time you went outside or something?" Vitani asked, genuinely curious.

"Actually, yes." Kiara admitted. "While most cubs are under constant surveillance for one month after their birth, I was kept under constant surveillance for six."

"Wow." Vitani said. "That sucks."

**{She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge.} **

**SIMBA: Woah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? {Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety.} **

**KIARA: Daddy! Let go! {She keeps giggling as she tries to escape} **

**SIMBA: Well, I just want you to be careful. {She pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down.} Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped- {Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him.} KIARA: ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. **

**SIMBA: And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all- **

**KIARA: At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please? {Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs} **

**SIMBA: Hmm. Very funny.**

**NALA: {laughs gently} Mind your father, Kiara. **

**KIARA: {giggles} Yes, mom. **

**SIMBA: And stay away from the Outlands. **

**ZAZU: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders! **

**SIMBA: Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them. {Kiara is curious.} **

**KIARA: Really? How come? **

**SIMBA: Mmm... never mind. Just run along now. **

**KIARA: But Dad, I- **

**SIMBA: You'll understand someday. Go on. **

**KIARA: Dad... {He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock.} **

**SIMBA: And stay on the path I've marked for you!**

"You know, I never really saw a marked path." Kiara commented.

Simba just stared at her. "What are you talking about? Couldn't you smell it?"

"Well, what did you mark the path with?"

"My pee." Simba answered.

Realization dawned on Kiara. "Ohhhhhhh...that was the path? I thought you just went to the bathroom a lot..."

Timon, Pumbaa, Vitani, and Kovu burst out laughing. Nala just shook her head and smiled. "We learn something new everyday!"

"Yeah..." Kiara agreed.

**NALA: {chuckles} Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm? **

**SIMBA: {cluelessly} Huh? What? Who? **

**NALA: She's just like you were when you were young. **

**SIMBA: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? {She tackles Simba and puts him on his back.} **

**NALA: You mean the dangers YOU put us in. {They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then Nala gets up.}**

"Whoo! Work it, Nala!" Timon pumped his fists. Simba growled at him. "What? I was just joking!"

**NALA: She'll be fine. {She moves off. Simba waits till she is out of earshot.} **

**SIMBA: Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here. **

"God, you were overprotective..." Vitani said.

"Can you blame me?" Simba asked. "I already lost one cub."

**{Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back.} **

**TIMON: Good morning, mon Capitan. **

**SIMBA: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off. T**

**IMON: No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog! **

Everyone except Pumbaa laughed.

**PUMBAA: Hey! TIMON: It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it. **

**SIMBA: Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock. {Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously.} **

**TIMON: Ah hah. {He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...} **

Simba rolled his eyes at his friends. "Ha-ha, guys."

**{Camera shifts out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly.} **

**KIARA: Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh! {Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands. **

**KIARA: Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there... {A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.} **

**KIARA, TIMON, and PUMBAA: Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise} **

"Why'd you all scream?" Kovu asked Kiara. "You all know each other!"

"I guess we startled each other." Kiara shrugged.

**{Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to leap after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.**

**PUMBAA: Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'! **

**TIMON: Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to Simba} Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that? **

Simba nodded. "Sort of...as long as you didn't kill her."

**PUMBAA: {looking from side to side in the water} Kiara? Kiara? **

**TIMON: Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"! **

**PUMBAA: {He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt! KIARA: But... but... **

**TIMON: Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you? **

"Slowly and painfully." Simba said happily.

**KIARA: B-but- {Timon checks to make sure Kiara is intact}**

**TIMON: Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? {Timon is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.} **

**KIARA: Nnngh! Timon... **

**TIMON: I had one once. **

**PUMBAA: Very painful.**

**TIMON: Excruciating! {Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her.} TIMON: Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle? **

**KIARA: Would someone please just listen to me? **

**TIMON: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? **

**KIARA: I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am! **

**PUMBAA: Oh, uh... who's the other half? **

Kiara smiled and looked at Kovu. "Kovu."

"Hmmmm?" Kovu looked at Kiara.

"I was just answering Pumbaa's question."

"Ah."

**KIARA: Uh... well, I, uh... um... **

**TIMON: Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log} Grubs! **

**PUMBAA: The other white meat! **

**TIMON: {offering a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara} And so high in protein! **

**KIARA: Eww! Gross! **

**TIMON: No? How 'bout you, big boy? **

**PUMBAA: {sniff} Aaah. Love grubs! **

**TIMON: Not like... **

**TIMON and PUMBAA: Love! {Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.} **

**TIMON: {grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy! **

**PUMBAA: But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones! **

**TIMON: Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! PUMBAA: Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... **

**TIMON: Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... {Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log,} **

"Some babysitters you are!" Simba glared at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Sorry!" Timon threw his hands up in surrender. "We can't argue and watch your daughter at the same time!"

Simba just groaned and shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...in response to a few reviews, when I typed it all up, I DID space it out, but for some reason, it uploaded in a clump. So, I edited chapter 8, and this chapter should be fine. :)**

**BTW, I got the script off of angelfire(dot)com. And I do not own The Lion King 2, or any of the characters, books, movies, TV shows, and video games I will reference.**

**{Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off- directly**

**into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.}**

**KOVU:**

**Who are you, Pridelander?**

**{Kiara does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all**

**times. Kovu keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.}**

**KOVU:**

**What are you doing?**

**KIARA:**

**My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!**

**KOVU:**

**You always do what Daddy says?**

**KIARA:**

**No!**

**KOVU:**

**Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!**

Simba raised an eyebrow at Kovu. "What's wrong with that?"

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Comer on, Simba. Following every freaking order your dad gives you, idolizing him because you're afraid he'll hate you if you don't? That's unhealthy!"

"It is not!" Simba turned to Nala. "Nala, is rthat unhealthy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Nala replied.

Simba narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

**{he moves away, hopping on logs across the river}**

**An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself! **

"What the #!*% ? You didn't even realize you were standing on a crocodile!" Vitani raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up..."

**KIARA:**

**{awed, following him across}**

**Really? Cool!**

**{Kovu looks back at Kiara, and notices a huge**

**crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping}**

Timon paused the movie as a flash of white light appeared behind the group. Vitani and Kovu leaped into defensive poses, but Simba and Nasla smiled, knowing who it was.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Simba exclaimed at the trio. He tackled Sora to the ground and nuzzled him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd pay a visit." Sora replied. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Too long." Nala agreed. Then, remembering her manners... "Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is Simba's and my daughter Kiara, her mate Kovu, and Kovu's sister Vitani. Kiara, Vitani, Kovu, these are friends of mine and Simbas': Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They rescued me from Heartless and helped us fight Scar and the hyenas."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kiara smiled.

"Nice too meet you, too!" Sora responded. "So,. What are you guys doing?"

"We're watching a DVD of our lives made by stalkers." Kovu explained.

'_Hmmm...his voice sounds so familiar...'_ Goofy thought. _'Why does it sound so familiar. Have we met before?'_

"Can we watch?" Asked Sora.

"Sure!"

**KOVU:**

**Wuhh... waaaahh!**

**KIARA:**

**{turns and sees the crocodile}**

**Aaaaahhh! Run!**

**{The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them}**

**This way!**

"You ran into a river filled with crocodiles?" Nala turned to her daughter, aghast. "What were you thinking?"

Kiuara shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Simba just stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

**{They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.}**

**KOVU:**

**That was a close one.**

**KIARA:**

**Yeah...**

**{The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.}**

**KOVU and KIARA:**

**Whooaaahhh...**

**{Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kovu**

**runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.}**

**KIARA:**

**Hey.. what about me?**

**KOVU:**

**I'll distract them. Run!**

**{Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he**

**comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.}**

**KIARA:**

**{swiping at crocodiles from her branch}**

**Look out!**

**{Kovu is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of**

**him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it.}**

"Whoa! You just saved his #!*% right there!" Timon laughed.

Kiara blushed. "Ah, it was nothing."

**KIARA:**

**Move it!**

**{The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.}**

"Creepy..." Goofy commented.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

Simba sighed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted sideways...on top of Timon.

Vitani, Kovu, Donald, and Sora burst out laughing.

"Guys! Come on..." Nala padded over to Simba's side and began licking his face, waking him up.

Simba groaned and sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted on top of Timon." Goofy answered.

Simba glanced at Timon, sheepishly. "Sorry, Timon."

"Ehh, _Hakuna Matata_." Timon stood up and cracked his back. "Ooh!"

Simba sighed. "Well, that confirms the Six Month Curse my family has..."

"'Six Month Curse'?" Sora inquired as Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, and Kiarta groaned in dread.

"Oh, here we go." Timon grabbed the bridge of his nose and threw his head back.

"I'm telling you, there's a curse!" Simba protested. "Kiara was six months old when she was attacked by those crocodiles, Kopa was six months old when Zira killed him..."

"Who are Kopa and Zira?" Sora asked.

"Zira was scar's matre3." Nala answered. "Kopa was Simba's and my son. Zira killed Kopa so that her son Kovu would be king. As a result, she was banished."

Sora stared in shock. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Nala smiled weakly.

"So...both your kids were in danger ast six months. That still doesn't mean there's a curse." Donald put in.

"Oh, really, Donald?" Simba rounded on him, and his wife and daughter hung their heads in dread, and Timon slapped his forehead. "I was six months old when my father was killed, my father- when he was six months old, he fell off the promontory of Pride Rock and was out cold for weeks! When my grandfather, Ahadi was six months old, he almost drowned in the river. When my great-grandfather was six months old, he was kidnapped by a small cackle of hyenas. When my great-great-grandfather was six months old, he got chased across the savannah by a rhinoceros and got lost. Still think there's no curse?"

Donald just blinked in surprise.

"Sounds like a curse all right!" Goofy piped up.

Simba sighed in relied. "Thank you."

"Can we please get on with this movie?" Kovu asked.,

"Fine..."

**KIARA:**

**I did it... I did it!**

**{she "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below}**

**KOVU:**

**Hah!**

**{The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}**

**KIARA:**

**Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ...**

**{rolls over on her back and laughs}**

**He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I**

**jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-**

**{The camera moves back so that we can see from next**

**to Zira, crouching in the grass some distance away.}**

Kovu and Vitani felt a twinge of sadness. Sora glanced at them, and at Simba. "Who's that?"

"That would be Zira." Simba replied.

**KIARA:**

**We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!**

**KOVU:**

**Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu.**

**KIARA:**

**I'm Kiara.**

**{She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him}**

**KIARA:**

**Tag! You're it!**

**{She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again.}**

**KIARA:**

**Tag! You're it! You're it!**

**{Still no response; he just stares at her.}**

**KIARA:**

**Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?**

**{Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Simba roars, and Zira jumps out of the grass and roars back.} **

"Geez!" Sora exclaimed.

**SIMBA:**

**Zira.**

**ZIRA:**

**Simba!**

**{Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Nala.**

**NALA:**

**Zira.**

**TIMON:**

**Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know**

**each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!**

**ZIRA:**

**Your Pride Lands?**

**{she snarls, making Timon leap backwards over Pumbaa's head in fear}**

**These lands belonged to Scar.**

**SIMBA:**

**I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!**

**ZIRA:**

**Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen**

**by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!**

"I just thought of something." Goiofy spoke up. "If Zira was scar's mate, where was she when we were fighting him?"

Everyone turned to Vitani for an answer. Vitani sighed. "She was two months pregnant with me and Kovu , and Nuka was only one month old at the time. She couldn't leave him alone."

"Who's Nuka?" Asked Sora.

"Um, my older brother." Vitani said sarcastically.

**TIMON:**

**Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!**

Everyone except Kovu burst out laughing. Kovu just scowled at Timon.

**ZIRA:**

**Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to**

**the Outlands, where we have little food, less water...**

**SIMBA:**

**You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!**

**ZIRA:**

**But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here.**

**{She nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Take him and get out. We're finished here.**

"Heh...I would've totally killed him to exact revenge." Sora quipped.

"Me too." Everyone stared at Goofy in shock. "Well, I would..."

**{Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks**

**over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun.**

**{She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her**

**jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart.}**

"And thus, I had nightmares for a week." Kiara closed her eyes and nodded solemnly.

**KIARA:**

**Bye...**

**KOVU:**

**Bye...**

**{Simba and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Zira**

**takes Kovu back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, Nala looks back at Simba.}**

**NALA:**

**Simba?**

**SIMBA:**

**{clears his throat, with Kiara still in his mouth}**

**{Nala smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Simba drops Kiara, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.**

**KIARA:**

**But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to diso-**

**SIMBA:**

**I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.**

**KIARA:**

**I know...**

**SIMBA:**

**If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. **

"Cry, then kill yourself?" Vitanin suggested. Simba glared at her.

**One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-**

**KIARA:**

**Circle of Life. I know.**

**SIMBA:**

**Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-**

**KIARA:**

**But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun.**

**SIMBA:**

**That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in**

**your blood... as I am. We are part of each other.**

**{He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.}**

"Hery..." Timon paused the movie right where Kiara's tail tuft was on her head. "She looks kind of like Kopa like that!"

Nala smiled sadly. "Yeah. She kind of does."

**[** Start Song: "We Are One" **]**

**{Simba grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as Simba begins singing.}**

**SIMBA:**

**As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**

**{A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying**

**to fly; a wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.}**

**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we planned**

**But you'll see every day**

**That we'll never turn away**

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**{Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing.}**

"Shouldn't you have a wildebeest phobia?" Kovu asked Simba. "I mean, since you got chased by a stampede..."

"I overcame that fear a while before this." Simba explained.

**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**

**{Kiara sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish**

**jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"}**

**KIARA:**

**If there's so much I must be**

**Can I still just be me**

**The way I am?**

**Can I trust in my own heart**

**Or am I just one part**

**Of some big plan?**

**{Wind blows during this verse by Simba, underscoring the reference to Mufasa's (AND KOPA'S! XD -RUNS-) spirit.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun **

"I'm guessing you don't have an answer." Vitani piped up./

**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is our pride, deep inside**

**We are one**

**{They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals,**

**many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock.}**

**We are one, you and I**

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun**

**{Running back up Pride Rock. He indicates it to her.}**

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one**

"Were you talking to Kiara, or yourself?" Nala asked. Simba just sighed in irritation.

**SIMBA:**

**As long as you live here, it's who you are.**

**{he hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced}**

**You'll understand someday.**

**{A bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Kiara looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay...I'm sorry for the long wait. I had writers' block, and when I started to regain interest in this story, I wasn't able to update! So...here it is. I'll update only on the weekends because I will not have access to during the week, since I moved out of my parents' house (long story...), but I'll be coming home each weekend.**

**Scene is the Outlands. Vitani is tugging on a root, growling. Nuka approaches from behind.} **

Vitani and Kovu felt another ping of sadness.

**NUKA:  
{muttering to himself}  
Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in. **

"Hey, shouldn't Kovu be older than Kiara, then?" Sora asked. "I mean, if he was born after Scar died..."

"Mother was pregnant with me." Kovu explained. "I guess, in a way, he did choose me."

**{he turns his attention to Vitani}  
Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu?  
{sarcastically}  
The "chosen one".  
{Nuka touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and Vitani tumbles backward. Nuka guffaws.} **

Everyone except Vitani laughed. Vitani blushed and scowled at everyone.

**VITANI:  
Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again? **

**NUKA:  
Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own.  
{Nuka is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.} **

**VITANI:  
Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him! **

**NUKA:  
Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one.  
{he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk}  
I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!  
{he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find  
on his body. Vitani looks self-satisfied at Nuka's condition.} **

"Oh, that looks disgusting..." Kiara winced.

**NUKA:  
{scooting along on his rear}  
I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! **

**VITANI:  
Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her? **

**NUKA:  
Yeah? Don't think I won't! **

**VITANI:  
Oh yeah?  
{chuckles}  
Here's your chance.  
{Zira walks slowly by Nuka, carrying Kovu in her mouth. She ignores Nuka entirely.} **

"That can't be comfortable, how your mom held you like that." Nala winced.

"It wasn't." Kovu winced at the memories.

**NUKA:  
What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!  
{laughs nervously}  
Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.  
{Zira drops Kovu. Vitani pounces next to him.} **

**VITANI:  
Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight?  
{She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.} **

**ZIRA:  
{turning to Nuka, who becomes visibly frightened}  
You were supposed to be watching him! **

**KOVU:  
It's not his fault! I went off on my own!  
{Zira turns on Kovu, backing him along the ground with her words.} **

**ZIRA:  
What were you doing? **

**KOVU:  
N-nothing! **

**ZIRA:  
Who has made us Outsiders? **

**KOVU:  
Simba! **

**ZIRA:  
Who killed Scar? **

**KOVU:  
Simba! **

"Hey, technically., it was the hyenas!" Timon exclaimed. "What a lying bitch!"

"Watch it, Timon. That's my mother!" Kovu growled.

**ZIRA:  
And what have I told you about them? **

**KOVU:  
Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be- **

**ZIRA:  
Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms?  
What an idea! ...  
{she reconsiders}  
What an idea! **

Kiara, Sora, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba reared back and winced.

"Geez! That was freaky!" Sora commented.

**You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you!  
{She kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws}  
You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful. **

Everyone groaned in sympathy.

"God!" Sora exclaimed. "The hell kind of mother is she?"

**NUKA:  
Yecch. **

**{Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up  
Kovu. She carries him into a cave, as Nuka glowers.} **

**NUKA:  
{disgustedly}  
Ugh. The "chosen one". **

**{Zira carries Kovu into their "den", and deposits  
him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.} **

**ZIRA:  
I now see the path to our glorious return to power! **

**KOVU:  
But I don't want- **

"See, Dad? He never wanted that!" Kiara said. She smiled at Kovu and licked his cheek. "Didn't you, Kovie?"

Vitani snickered. "'Kovie'?" She broke into laughter as Kovu glared at her.

**ZIRA:  
Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. **

**[ **Start Song: My Lullaby** ] **

**ZIRA:  
Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king**

Kovu shrugged. "Well, she was right in one respect..." He turned away.

**{Zira tucks Kovu in.} **

**KOVU:  
Good night... **

**ZIRA:  
Good night, my little prince.  
Tomorrow, your training intensifies. **

**{Zira's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of Scar's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on Nuka. Lionesses leap as she musters her forces.} **

**ZIRA:  
I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense **

"Gosh, I wonder what could've prevented that." Simba said sarcastically.

**But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest **

**The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby **

"Man, and I thought _Xemnas_ was crazy..." Sora said, shocked.

**Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live **

**NUKA:  
So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree **

**ZIRA:  
Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me **

**The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby **

"How the hell can you sleep though all that?" Nala asked Kovu, shocked.

"I was actually pretending to be asleep." Kovu admitted.

**Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad! **

**NUKA:  
Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh- I mean, precious little thing! **

**VITANI:  
One day when you're big and strong **

**ZIRA:  
You will be a king!  
The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar **

**NUKA:  
The joy of vengeance **

**VITANI:  
Testify! **

**ZIRA:  
I can hear the cheering **

**NUKA and VITANI:  
Kovu! What a guy! **

**ZIRA:  
Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby! **

Simba, who stared in shock throughout the song, sighed and fainted on top of Timon again.

"...Does this happen a lot?" Sora asked, concerned.

"No, not really." Nala answer3ed as she revived Simba.

Simba got up and shook his head. Timon groaned in pain. Simba helped him up. "Sorry about that, buddy."

**{Fade to black. Scene opens on Rafiki's tree. He is  
doing a new picture of Kiara as she grows into adulthood.} **

**RAFIKI:  
Oh, Mufasa... every day Kiara grows more beautiful,  
into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud.  
{He paints a mane on Kovu, next to Kiara.}  
But this cub Kovu grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart  
with hate. I am very worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well.  
{Wind blows, rattling Rafiki's gourds.} **

**RAFIKI:  
Hmm? You have a plan? **

**{One gourd falls, splitting in half. Rafiki holds up the two halves against  
the painting of Kiara and Kovu, and brings them together until they join.} **

**RAFIKI:  
What? Kovu... Kiara... together? This is the plan?  
{yells}  
Are you crazy? **

Everyone chuckled lightly.

**This will never work! Oh, Mufasa,  
you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!  
{Wind blows hard at Rafiki} **

**RAFIKI:  
Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- all right! I don't think this is going  
to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! **

**{Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Rafiki.**

"Wow...putting me and Kovu together was Mufasa's idea?" Kiara stared in shock. "Holy..."

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh..." Nala, Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa chorus and turned to Simba. "Snap, Simba!"

Simba exhaled sharply. "Well, I guess that answers a few questions..."

"Parents do think differently than their kids, Simba." Sora replied. "You know that, right?"

"They do?" Asked Goofy naively.

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Of course they do, Goofy! Not everyone thinks alike!"

"Especially if they _look_ alike." Nala spoke up.

"Oh...gawrsh..." Goofy sunk. _'I had it all wrong, then...'_

Nala looked at Simba, expectantly. "Simba?"

Simba just sighed. "I'm not even gonna comment..."

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, K SHARA KHAN? XD**

**Also...I'm trying to decide how I want Goofy to recognize who Kovu sounds like. I'm planning on watching TLK2, both Goofy movies, any episode where Goofy and Max interact in the House of Mouse, and Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas to see if JM said a similar line. Or, I guess Kovu could say something that Max said to Goofy, and I could implement it into the story. But, hey, I'm open to suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I'll try to update every month at least.**

**{Scene shifts to Zira's rocky home, where the grown Kovu is sitting on a rock while Zira slinks around him.} **

**ZIRA:  
You are ready!  
{chuckles}  
Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny? **

Simba couldn't help himself. He snorted with laughter. "Guess Zira didn't know Kovu as well as she thought she did."

**KOVU:  
I will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands. **

**ZIRA:  
Yes! What have I taught you? **

**KOVU:  
Simba is the enemy. **

Kovu looked down sadly and closed his eyes.

**ZIRA:  
And what must you do? **

**KOVU:  
I must kill him! **

**{Lionesses roar in reply. Scene switches back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is emerging to take part in her first hunt. Nala is walking towards Simba, who is sitting at the end of the assembled lionesses. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when Nala reaches him.} **

Goofy looks over at Simba and smiles sympathetic and understanding.

**RANDOM LIONESSES:  
Wow, her first hunt! **

**{Kiara emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at Rafiki, who is  
standing next to the path. She looks worried until Rafiki speaks to her.} **

**RAFIKI:  
Kiara.  
{Zazu alights nearby. Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily.} **

**RANDOM LIONESSES:  
It's your day, Kiara. My, how you've grown!**

"Were you in hiding again?" Vitani asked Kiara.

Kiara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**{Nala and Kiara nuzzle. Simba is looking vaguely glum.} **

**NALA:  
You'll do just fine. **

**KIARA:  
Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise? **

**{Simba glances at Nala, who raises her eyebrowsat him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.} **

**SIMBA:  
All right... I promise. **

**{They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears. Kiara looks back, and then runs off into the fields. Simba moves surreptitiously over to Timon and Pumbaa.} **

**SIMBA:  
{quietly}  
Make sure she doesn't get hurt. **

Kiara just sighed and shook her head in dismay. Simba noticed. "I'm sorry, would you rather I not care about you at all?"

"It's not _that_. It's just that..." Kiara chose her words carefully. "You have a tendency to be overprotective."

"I repeat: can you blame me?" Simba asked.

**{Timon and Pumbaa begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view. Kiara is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Kiara runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in the Elephant Graveyard. Nuka and Vitani are standing on a ledge.} **

**NUKA:  
Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off. **

**VITANI:  
{mouth full of kindling}  
Mmmh. Gee. **

**NUKA:  
{annoyed}  
I'm not scared, okay?  
{They jump down next to one of the spouts; Vitani drops the kindling against the edge.} **

"Yeah, you are!" Timon laughed.

**NUKA:  
I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so  
special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah! **

**{He gets his butt burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground. Vitani watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.} **

**VITANI:  
That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly. **

**{Nuka grabs his burning stick, and leans his head  
over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.} **

**NUKA:  
Ow, gosh!  
{he laughs crazily and bounds off after Vitani.} **

Everyone laughed.

**{Scene switches to the open fields, where Timon and Pumbaa are following after Kiara. We see Pumbaa's tail sticking up above the grass. Timon rises up next to it, sees the tail, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Timon leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.} **

**TIMON:  
Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position? **

**PUMBAA:  
{confused}  
Uhhh... Upright...  
{now smiling}  
head turned slightly to the left... tail erect. **

**TIMON:  
Why do I bother?  
{he scans the horizon, framing Kiara in his fingers}  
Ah hah. **

**{Kiara is stalking the antelope again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward Timon and Pumbaa, who shriek in fright.} **

It took all of Kovu's strength not to react to Kiara's hunting skills.

**TIMON:  
This must be where the deer and the antelope play! **

**{The antelope pass; Timon and Pumbaa shriek again when they turn and see Kiara standing  
there, panting. Timon recovers and chuckles guiltily as Kiara recovers her breath, panting.} **

**KIARA:  
{sternly}  
Timon... what are you doing here? **

**TIMON:  
Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows,  
{Pumbaa nods in the background}  
a little potpourri... **

**KIARA:  
My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied! **

**TIMON:  
No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt! **

**KIARA:  
I should have known he'd never give me a real chance.  
{Kiara runs past them, still breathing hard.}  
I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands! **

**TIMON:  
Hey! Wait! Come back! Kiara- come back!  
{He hops up on Pumbaa, and they run after her- but she's far ahead already.}  
Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid! **

"Hey, Timon, what's a beeper?" Asked Simba.

"An electronic device humans put on animals to track them." Timon answered.

**{Scene switches to where Kiara has run, toward the edge of the Pride  
Lands. Nuka and Vitani are standing above, with their flaming sticks.} **

**NUKA:  
Let's light fire!  
{they run down the slope, Nuka laughing madly}  
Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess... **

"Wow. What a pyromaniac." Sora commented.

**{he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing  
in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?  
{realizes}  
Fire! Yowww! **

**{Nuka rockets into the air and lands a good distance  
away, where he resumes laughing maniacally.} **

**VITANI:  
{growls at him from off-screen}  
Grr... come on! **

**{she drags him off. Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various birds. The antelope spook at something near Kiara, and they turn and begin to gallop off. Kiara gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; antelope and birds follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where Zira and Kovu sit watching.} **

**ZIRA:  
The plan is in motion.  
{pauses}  
Go! **

**{Kovu runs down the slope, toward Pride Rock. Camera switches  
to Pride Rock, where Simba is pacing with Zazu several steps away.} **

**ZAZU:  
Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen?  
{Simba looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.} **

**SIMBA:  
No... no! Kiara!  
{he turns to Zazu}  
Zazu! Fly ahead. Find her! **

**{Kiara is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Kovu appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. Kovu grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Kiara down a slope into a pool of water, where Kiara begins to sink. Kovu dives for her and drags her to shore. Zazu, flying overhead, watches the event.} **

"You were doing just fine, huh?" Simba asked his daughter.

Kiara glared at her father. "Yes. I was."

"No! If Kovu hadn't found you, you would have burned to death!" Simba snapped. Everyone stared. Simba cleared his throat. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

**ZAZU:  
{gasps}  
I must tell Simba! **

**{Zazu flies back to Pride Rock. Kovu drags Kiara to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.} **

**KIARA:  
Where am I? **

**KOVU:  
You're safe... in the Pride Lands. **

**KIARA:  
{bewildered}  
The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are? **

**KOVU:**

**(Scoffs)  
I think I'm the one who just saved your life! **

**KIARA:  
Look! I had everything under control! **

**KOVU:  
Not from where I'm standing. **

**KIARA:  
Then move downwind. **

**{The lions confront each other. Kiara begins jumping from side to side, as she  
had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Kovu's interest is piqued.} **

**KOVU:  
What are you doing? **

**KIARA:  
{recognizing him}  
Kovu? **

"Hey, that's kind of how you and Nala reunited, Simba!" Timon exclaimed.

**SIMBA:  
{off-screen}  
Kiara! **

**{Simba and the lionesses from Pride Rock arrive. Simba jumps in front of Kiara, snarling and growling.} **

**NALA:  
Kiara! You're all right. **

**KIARA:  
Father... how could you break your promise? **

**SIMBA:  
It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever! **

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" Sora asked. "I mean, it was a one-time freak fest."

Simba stared at Sora. "Do you have children, Sora?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then who are you to question my parenting skills?" Asked Simba, trying to contain his anger.

"Sorry. I was just stating my opinion."

**KIARA:  
But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu- **

**SIMBA:  
Kovu?  
{he roars at Kovu again} **

**NALA:  
{surprised at his ferocity}  
Simba? **

**{Simba glares at Nala, who is now off-screen. Rafiki has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind Simba.} **

**RAFIKI:  
Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter? **

Vitani chuckled. "Way to be obvious."

**SIMBA:  
You saved her? Why? **

**KOVU:  
I humbly ask to join your pride. **

**SIMBA:  
{immediately}  
No! You were banished with the other Outsiders. **

"Sins of the father- in this case, mother-, right, Simba?" Donald asked.

Simba rolled his eyes. "Haha..."

**KOVU:  
I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for  
what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?  
{Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him.} **

"You know, you look kind of like Mufasa, there." Kovu noticed.

Simba smiled proudly. "Thanks!"

**NALA:  
Simba... you owe him your daughter's life. **

**ZAZU:  
Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that  
all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.  
{Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.} **

**SIMBA:  
Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are. **

**{Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara,  
who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on Kovu.} **

**ZAZU:  
Hmph! Riffraff. **

**{Zazu flies off. All make their way back to Pride Rock, with Kovu walking behind Simba and growling to himself. **

Simba gaped at that. "Oh, Mufasa! I should just look over my shoulder every time I walk away from someone creepy looking!"

"Good idea." Timon said half-jokingly.

**As night falls over Pride Rock, Simba notices Kovu about to go into the inner cavern with the lionesses; he jumps in front of Kovu with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. Kovu walks out onto the rocks to sleep. Kiara goes out to speak to him.} **

"What were you so afraid of, Simba?" Asked Vitani.

"He was just being paranoid." Timon commented.

**KIARA:  
Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today. **

**KOVU:  
What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there. **

**KIARA:  
What? **

**KOVU:  
You wouldn't last three days on your own. **

**KIARA:  
{provoked}  
Oh... and I suppose you could teach me? **

**KOVU:  
Heh... yeah.  
{Simba shouts from the cavern entrance.} **

**SIMBA:  
Kiara! **

**KIARA:  
Coming!  
{She turns back to Kovu.}  
All right- impress me. We start at dawn.  
{Kiara walks back to the cavern; Kovu continues speaking to himself.} **

**KOVU:  
{chuckles}  
I look forward to it.  
{The camera pulls back to where Nuka and Zira sit watching from a nearby hill.} **

**NUKA:  
Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that? He let her go! If that were me- **

**ZIRA:  
Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone... rraaagh! **

**{she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk. Camera shifts to Pride Rock, midnight. Simba is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Mufasa, who is just out of reach.} **

Simba's eyes widened and he gulped.

**MUFASA:  
Simba! Simba! Help me! **

**SIMBA:  
Father!  
{Scar is above Simba, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.} **

**SIMBA:  
No. Dad... just... a little... farther...  
{Scar latches on to Simba's upper foreleg with his claws.} **

**SCAR:  
Gotcha! ...Trust me. **

**MUFASA:  
Simba!  
{Mufasa slides down and into the gorge.} **

**SIMBA:  
Noooo!  
{Simba turns on Scar, above him; Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into Kovu.} **

**SIMBA:  
Kovu...? **

**{Kovu suddenly lets go, throwing Simba down after Mufasa. He is still laughing. **

Everyone stared in shock. Kovu was the first to break the silence. "Oh. Oh great, _Dad_. Now I'm gonna have nightmares for a week!"

Goofy gasped as he remembered why Kovu's voice sounds familiar. "Maxie!"

Everyone looked at Goofy, surprised. Thinking Goofy was talking about his uncle, Timon looked around for Uncle Max.

"Who?" Asked Kovu.

"Wait, Goofy, how do you know my uncle?" Asked Timon.

"You sound like my son Max." Goofy told Kovu.

Kovu did not know how to respond to that. "Really? Heh...is that a good thing?"

Goofy shrugged. Timon grew even more confused. "Okay...so...either my uncle Max is Goofy's son or they have the same name."

"They have the same name, Timon..." Sora rolled his eyes.

**At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala. The next morning. Simba stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. Kovu is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, Kiara jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.} **

"Whoa...did you just...inadvertently save your dad's ass?" Timon asked Kiara.

Kiara stared. "I guess so..."

"...You know, maybe I should just look over my shoulder every once in a while." Simba commented. He instinctively looked over his shoulder.

_'Paranoid son of a...'_ Donald thought.

**KIARA:  
G'morning!  
{laughs}  
I'm ready for my first lesson.  
{Kovu is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.} **

**KIARA:  
{Kiara is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky}  
Surprised ya, huh?  
{Kovu looks back toward the water hole; Simba is gone.} **

**KIARA:  
{laughing}  
Hey, c'mon. Let's go! **

**{Kovu is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows Kiara. Scene switch. Kovu is attempting to teach stealth to Kiara. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; Kovu is smiling bemusedly to himself.} **

**KOVU:  
{anticipating the pounce}  
Three... two...  
{rolls his eyes}  
one...  
{he ducks} **

**KIARA:  
Gotcha! **

**{Kiara leaps full over Kovu's evasion, and tumbles over on  
the ground. Kovu steps over to her head, looking down at her.} **

**KIARA:  
{slightly embarrassed}  
You could hear me... huh? **

**KOVU:  
Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the  
earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise.  
{Kiara follows his example. A flock of birds interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill} Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn. **

**{Kovu runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of Timon, who is foraging for bugs there.} **

Everyone laughs. "So, your lesson is to warn your victim in mid-pounce?" Asked Vitani.

"Oh, shut up!" Kovu snapped.

**TIMON:  
Aaaahhhh! **

**{Kovu freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with  
his mouth open; he skids to a halt with Timon between his forelegs.} **

**TIMON:  
Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I  
mean, uh- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I... **

**KIARA:  
Timon! What are you doing here? **

**TIMON:  
Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just  
happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!  
{he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away}  
But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh! **

**{turning toward the birds Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Timon tries to scare away the birds; he waves his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bites Timon's nose.} **

**TIMON:  
{in pain, nose glowing red}  
Oh!... oh!... oh. **

"Timon the red-nosed meerkat!" Sora exclaimed, laughing.

Timon stared at him strangely.

**{Pumbaa rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering birds, who come back to land right where they were. Kiara watches with amusement, Kovu with bewilderment. Camera switches back to Pumbaa, who is standing with a dozen or so birds sitting on his back.} **

**PUMBAA:  
Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds! **

**TIMON:  
{trying to scare the birds off Pumbaa}  
Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!  
{Kiara and Kovu trot back down the hill, Kiara laughing.} **

**PUMBAA:  
Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think? **

**TIMON:  
Shoo!  
{he manages to scare the last bird off Pumbaa's tail}  
Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea!  
{he jumps down off of Pumbaa}  
What if he helps? **

**PUMBAA:  
What? **

**TIMON:  
{to Kovu}  
You wanna lend a voice? Huh?  
{not getting through to him}  
Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me! **

**KIARA:  
Like this.  
{she roars, scattering the birds} **

"What were you so confused about?" Sora asked Kovu. "All he said was roar."

"I dunno..."

**TIMON:  
Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!  
{Kovu roars this time, sending the birds into a rout.} **

**TIMON:  
Yee-haa!  
{Kiara and Kovu run down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Kovu is still clueless.} **

**KOVU:  
Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training? **

**KIARA:  
{laughing}  
Training? This is just for fun! **

**KOVU:  
{as though he's never heard the word before}  
Fun?  
{Timon and Pumbaa run by; Timon is hanging on to a bird's leg, getting carried up into the air.} **

**TIMON:  
Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo! **

**KOVU:  
{slowly getting the idea}  
Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!  
{The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of rhinos.} **

**TIMON:  
That's it, Pumbaa! Oh, boy! **

**KOVU:  
Yeeeee-haaa! **

**{They notice the rhinos and come skidding to a halt;  
they notice the birds all sitting on top of the rhinos' heads.} **

**KIARA:  
Uh-oh. **

**BIRDS:  
{thhhpppbbt!} **

**{The lions, Timon, and Pumbaa turn tail and run  
back the way they came; the rhinos are in hot pursuit.} **

**TIMON:  
{to Pumbaa, as Pumbaa turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang}  
Hang rhino! **

**{The lions turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while  
the rhinos pass by. They're laughing with delight as the camera trucks in.} **

Simba gaped at the screen, then put on his poker face. "Timon, you may wanna move."

"Why?" Timon gasped and ducked out of the way as Simba fainted again.

"Gawrsh..."

**KOVU:  
What a blast! **

**PUMBAA:  
Oh... sorry. **

**TIMON:  
{giving Kovu a noogie}  
You're okay, kid... **

**KOVU:  
{to Timon, caught off guard}  
Hey! **

**TIMON:  
...You're okay. **

**{They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from Timon,  
Kiara's muzzle brushes up against Kovu's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.} **

"Awww! That was cute!" Vitani mocked. She laughed as Kovu glared at her.

**KIARA:  
Um... s-sorr- uh...  
{Timon and Pumbaa have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.} **

**TIMON:  
Hey! Are you two comin' or what?  
{The lions walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter. Scene  
switch; Kiara and Kovu are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.} **

**KOVU:  
See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty. **

**KIARA:  
What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail? **

**KOVU:  
Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!  
{Kovu laughs; this isn't Kiara's cup of tea, and she grimaces.} **

"Wrong! That's Scar and Mufasa!" Sora exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

**KOVU:  
Ah, I've never played this before. **

**KIARA:  
Really? My father and I used to do this all the time.  
He says all the great Kings of the past are up there. **

Simba, who recovered, raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "You act like it's a ridiculous notion."

Kiara just shrugged.

**KOVU:  
You think Scar is up there?  
{They look at each other; Kovu gets up and moves off.} **

**KOVU:  
No one here thinks he's very great... do they? He wasn't my father, but he was still...  
{he sighs gently}  
part of me. **

**KIARA:  
My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape. **

**KOVU:  
Maybe there's a darkness in me too. **

Sora smiled at Kovu. "There isn't. I have a good eye for darkness, and you don't have any."

Kovu was surprised. "Thanks...I guess."

**{Kiara puts her paw on Kovu's, and they nuzzle. The camera trucks back, and  
we see Simba watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.} **

**SIMBA:  
Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?  
{Nala approaches from behind.} **

**NALA:  
Simba? **

**SIMBA:  
I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings. **

**NALA:  
Did they help? **

**SIMBA:  
{sighs}  
Silent as stars. My father would never- **

**NALA:  
Oh, Simba... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not. **

**SIMBA:  
{surprised}  
What? How do you know what- **

**NALA:  
{chuckles}  
I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see. **

**{She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Simba follows. Camera moves  
back down to Kiara and Kovu. She is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.} **

**KIARA:  
What's wrong? **

**KOVU:  
Nothing. **

**KIARA:  
Kovu... **

**KOVU:  
It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to...  
{he stops}  
Nothing. I gotta go.  
{turns and walks off} **

**KIARA:  
Kovu- wait. **

**{Kovu pauses a moment, and looks back at Kiara's face, staring back at him; he looks  
away and moves to continue, but is stopped by Rafiki's finger pointing up from the grass.} **

**RAFIKI:  
And where are you going? **

Everyone chuckled again.

"The monkey is everywhere!" Timon exclaimed.

**KOVU:  
Nuhh... nowhere. **

**RAFIKI:  
{springing up}  
That's what you think!  
{Rafiki slips under Kovu and vanishes in the grass.} **

**KOVU:  
{confused}  
Who was that? **

**KIARA:  
Uh...  
{amused, slightly apologetic}  
friend of the family. **

**{Kovu looks back and finds Rafiki lying on his back. Rafiki  
slips off and darts away, tugging Kovu's tail and laughing.} **

**RAFIKI:  
Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way! **

**KOVU:  
{hesitating}  
The way where? **

**RAFIKI:  
You follow- you'll see! Hurry now! **

**KIARA:  
{giggling}  
Kovu, c'mon!  
{The lions run after Rafiki, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.} **

**KOVU:  
Where's he taking us?  
{Rafiki lowers himself from above their heads} **

**RAFIKI:  
To a special place in your heart... called Upendi! **

**[ **Start Song: "Upendi" ** ] **

**{He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, monkeys of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the lions up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two lions being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Rafiki orchestrating the atmosphere.} **

**RAFIKI:  
There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon  
And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away **

**Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines**

Everyone laughed at the hippos swinging.

**And the rhino rhumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play **

**In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there **

**KIARA:  
Where is it? **

**RAFIKI:  
No place you don't take with you... **

**You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun! **

**In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there **

**You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun **

**KIARA:  
Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it? **

"No, Kiara, there are just animals dancing together and hearts flying all over the damn place randomly for no apparent reason." Vitani said, rolling her eyes.

Kiara and Kovu glared at Vitani. "Oh, screw you!"

**RAFIKI:  
Welcome to Upendi! **

**RAFIKI and CHORUS:  
In Upendi **

**Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there **

**Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi! **

**{The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Kiara and Kovu  
still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on the savannah again.} **

**KOVU:  
Good night... **

**KIARA:  
Good night. **

**{Kiara walks off to the main cavern, and Kovu goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Simba appears in the direction Kiara is walking, and he approaches Kovu.} **

**SIMBA:  
It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on.  
{Vitani watches from a distance as the two lions make their way back into the cavern.} **

**VITANI:  
{hushed, to herself}  
Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him! **

"Uhhhh, Vitani, if I attacked Simba right then and there, he would have screamed for help, and he and the lionesses would've killed me." Kovu stated.

Vitani blushed with embarrassment. "Oh...I didn't think about that..."

Kiara pointed at Vitani. "See? You don't think, either!"

**{She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes Kovu is not going to attack Simba. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Zira. Scene changes back to Zira's location.} **

**ZIRA:  
{snarling}  
You're sure? **

**VITANI:  
Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes. **

**ZIRA:  
Kovu cannot betray us! **

"Shit is about to go down." Sora stated. His friends nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, guys! Uggghhh...this is harder than I thought...**

**{Reopen on Pride Rock, with Kovu walking out onto the promontory.}**

**KOVU:**

**Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Kiara... Zira had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. {sighs} Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try.**

"I would've believed you..." Kiara said to Kovu.

"Ahh, I'm sure you would..." Vitani muttered.

Kovu glared at Vitani, then nuzzled Kiara. "Thanks."

**{He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up.}**

**KOVU:**

**Kiara... I need to talk to you.**

**SIMBA:**

**{sternly} Kiara... I don't want you talking with him. **

"Oh, come on!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait for it..." Simba said.

**{softening} I want to talk with him.**

**{Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, and he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him.**

**KOVU:**

**I've... never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer.**

**SIMBA:**

**Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...**

**{He puts his paw down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two lions lean down, head to head.}**

**SIMBA:**

**...If given the chance.**

**{We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kovu gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The lionesses' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.}**

**KOVU:**

**No... oh, no... no...**

**ZIRA:**

**Why, Simba...**

**SIMBA:**

**Zira.**

**ZIRA:**

**What are you doing out here, and- so alone? {the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu} Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned.**

**SIMBA:**

**{turning on Kovu} You.**

"I'm guessing you didn't hear Kovu say" Sora gasped dramatically. "'No...oh no...no'?"

"What are you implying?" Asked Simba.

"That you reacted without looking at the facts."

"I kind of didn't have time to..."

"Oh, whatever!"

**KOVU:**

**No! I didn't have anything to do with this!**

**ZIRA:**

**Attack!**

**KOVU:**

**No!**

**{The lionesses attack. Simba is fighting off several at once. Kovu tries to help Simba, but is battered off by a lioness and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. **

"Some chosen one." Donald quipped. Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Goofy, and Vitani laughed. Kovu glared at them.

**Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; lionesses slide down the slope towards him.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Yes! We've got him!**

**{Vitani and the other lionesses attack again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Remember your training! As a unit!**

**{Simba is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge.}**

**KOVU:**

**Simba!**

**ZIRA:**

**Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now!**

**{Nuka jumps from the crowd}**

**NUKA:**

**I'll do it- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!**

**{Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle.}**

**NUKA:**

**This is my moment of glory!**

**{The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begin to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Nuka...**

**NUKA:**

**{gasping for air and coughing} I'm sorry, Mother... I tried...**

**ZIRA:**

**Ssshh.**

**{Zira smiles tenderly at him and cradles his face in her paw. Nuka dies. Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs.}**

**VITANI:**

**Nuka...**

**{Scene switch to the middle of the Pride Lands, where Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara sees him from a distance off.}**

**KIARA:**

**Father... {realizing} Father! Zazu, get help!**

**ZAZU:**

**{flying off} Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!**

**{Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa reach him.}**

**KIARA:**

**Father...?**

**TIMON:**

**Simba! Talk to me! What happened?**

**SIMBA:**

**{Simba coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking} Kovu... {a painful breath of air} Ambush...**

**{Simba collapses on his side, groaning in pain.}**

**KIARA:**

**No...**

**{Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock.}**

**TIMON:**

**It's all right, buddy... we're here for you.**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlands, where the lionesses are gathered in a memorial to Nuka.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Scar... watch over my poor Nuka. {she turns on Kovu} You!**

**{Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws.}**

**KOVU:**

**Eeaugh!**

**{Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Kovu now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers quickly.}**

"So that's how you got that scar." Kiara commented. Kovu nodded sadly.

**ZIRA:**

**{menacingly} What have you done?**

**KOVU:**

**I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing!**

**ZIRA:**

**Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar!**

**KOVU:**

**{shouting} I want nothing more to do with him!**

**ZIRA:**

**You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!**

**KOVU:**

**No.**

**ZIRA:**

**You've killed your own brother!**

"Didn't Scar kill his brother?" Goofy asked.

"Yeesh. Talk about a double standard." Timon commented.

**KOVU:**

**No!**

**{Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!**

**{The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply. Scene switch back to Pride Rock, where Simba is just waking up.}**

**KIARA:**

**Daddy... it can't be true.**

**{Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered.}**

**CHEETAH:**

**It's Kovu. **

**KIARA:**

**Kovu!**

**{Simba snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Kovu approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals.}**

**TIMON:**

**Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to Pumbaa} Here; hold me back.**

**PUMBAA:**

**Okay!**

**TIMON:**

**{held back by the tail} Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!**

**PUMBAA:**

**Okay! {he lets go of Timon's tail}**

**TIMON:**

**{lurching forward; turning back to Pumbaa} I think you're missing the basic point here.**

**PUMBAA:**

**Uh...**

Everyone chuckled at that.

**SIMBA:**

**Why have you come back?**

**KOVU:**

**Simba... I had nothing to do with-**

**SIMBA:**

**You don't belong here.**

**KOVU:**

**Please... I ask your forgiveness.**

**KIARA:**

**Daddy, please... listen to him!**

**SIMBA:**

**{to Kiara} Silence! {to Kovu} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...**

**SIMBA:**

**...And I pass it now.**

**SIMBA:**

**Exile!**

**KIARA:**

**No!**

**KIARA:**

**No! [she tries to run to him, but is blocked by two lionesses] ...Kovu!**

**[ One Of Us ]**

**{Kovu is driven from Pride Rock at hornpoint.}**

**ANIMALS:**

**Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**HIPPO:**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(He can't change his stripes!)**

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(You know these Outsider types!)**

**GIRAFFE:**

**Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

**ANIMALS:**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

"Hey, those ostriches look like Donald!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wak? No, they don't!" Donald snapped.

**ZEBRAS:**

**Deception (An outrage!)**

"Wow. I really hope those were rocks..." Kiara said.

Kovu cleared his throat. "They weren't."

Everyone fell silent. "Awkward."

**GIRAFFES:**

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**(Traitor, go back with your own!)**

**HIPPO:**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**ANIMALS:**

**(See you later, agitator!)**

**ANIMALS:**

**Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive**

**And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind**

**{Kovu is hounded from the Pride Lands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Scar.}**

"How did you know what Scar looked like?" Nala asked Kovu. "He died before you were born!"

"Zira described him pretty well..." Kovu answered.

**Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us**

**KIARA:**

**He is not one of us**

"Why did you sing it, Kiara?" Asked Sora.

"I was contemplating that thought." Kiara answered.

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**ZEBRA:**

**Disgrace**

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**ZEBRA:**

**Disgrace**

**ANTELOPE:**

**Deception**

**{repeats}**

**{He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Kiara weeping and of Simba's face turning away. Rafiki watches Kovu leave, from a distance.}**

**RAFIKI:**

**Oohh...**

"I bet I can tell what Rafiki's thinking." Timon spoke up. "'That plan failed epically'."

"Yeah..." Kovu looked away.

**Well, that's that. There is one more chapter for this movie, then I will do Lion King 1 ½.**

**To answer a review, they are not going to watch movies unrelated to The Lion King. However, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are going to watch A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy movies in another fanfic of mine called A Goofy DVD. Check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**{Scene switches back to Pride Rock. Simba is standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance.}**

**KIARA:**

**Father... please reconsider!**

**SIMBA:**

**You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.**

**KIARA:**

**No! That's not-**

**SIMBA:**

**He used you to get to me!**

**KIARA:**

**No! He loves me... for me!**

**SIMBA:**

**Because you are my daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him.**

**KIARA:**

**You don't know him!**

**SIMBA:**

**I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's.**

**KIARA:**

**You will never be Mufasa!**

_'Did Simba forget everything Donald, Goofy, and I told him?'_ Sora thought open-mouthed.

Simba sighed. "I guess I kind of deserve that..."

"Well, it's true." Nala shrugged. "I mean...I'm sure Mufasa didn't follow every little thing his father did."

"Yeah..." Simba looked away.

"Would this be a good time to remind you that you can't be Mufasa, you can only be you?" Sora asked.

"Well, what can I say?" Simba shrugged.

**{Simba is stung, but silenced... Kiara breaks down and runs back to her den to lie down, sobbing. She sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall, then runs down away from Pride Rock, searching for Kovu. She tracks the same path Kovu took while fleeing Pride Rock, but cannot find him.}**

"Nice job keeping an eye on her." Donald quipped.

"Oh, hush..."

**KIARA:**

**Kovu? Kovu...**

**{She walks through the stream Kovu walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear. She continues looking through a cave, calling his name}**

**KIARA:**

**Kovu...**

**[ Love Will Find a Way ]**

**{The song is sung by voice-overs. Kiara reflects on Kovu and their time together, all they have seen and been through.}**

**KIARA:**

**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**

**{Kiara looks up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two lions in the sky, remembering}**

**I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me**

**{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}**

"How come half of Kiara's face is always missing in her reflection?" Asked Goofy.

"Because I wasn't completely whole inside." Kiara answered.

Simba smiled at Kiara. "That was a wise and well-thought out answer."

"Thanks." Kiara returned the smile.

**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

"You, ah...you seriously thought Kovu was behind that plant?" Timon raised an eyebrow at Kiara.

"Well, she did say she 'may not be brave or strong or smart'!" Vitani chuckled. Everyone glared at her. "Sorry."

**{Kiara is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kovu, who is approaching Kiara from behind her.}**

**KOVU:**

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**

**{Kiara turns and notices Kovu.}**

**There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**

**KIARA and KOVU:**

**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**

**{They come together and nuzzle lovingly.}**

**They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

**{Two butterflies flutter around Kovu and Kiara. Kovu brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Kiara in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}**

**KOVU:**

**Hey, look... we are one. {he smiles at Kiara}**

**KIARA:**

**{she smiles back, then realizes what Kovu just said and looks shocked} What?**

_'Awww, we were so cute!' _Kovu thought, smiling. Then his eyes furrowed into a frown. _'Wait...isn't this when I...? Aw shit!'_

**KOVU:**

**Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own.**

Simba gaped, then glared at Kovu baring his teeth and growling slightly. Kovu gulped.

XX

Two gazelles were enjoying the warm sun and lush green grass when they heard someone scream and bound towards them.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kovu shook the gazelle. A roar was heard, and Kovu looked back to see Simba bounding towards him. Kovu yelped and sprinted off with Simba in hot pursuit.

XX

After Simba calmed down, the group settled down to watch the movie.

**KIARA:**

**{chuckles} Kovu... we have to go back.**

**KOVU:**

**You're kidding. But we're finally together!**

**KIARA:**

**Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.**

**{Kovu considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.}**

**{Scene switches back to the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack Pride Rock.}**

**{Scene switches again; now back at Pride Rock, where Timon and Pumbaa are talking.}**

**TIMON:**

**I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time!**

**PUMBAA:**

**Ooh!**

**TIMON:**

**I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:**

**Me? You were gonna watch her!**

**TIMON:**

**I thought you were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:**

**No, you were gonna watch her!**

**TIMON:**

**You were gonna watch her!**

**PUMBAA:**

**Aah, watch this! {he leaps onto Timon}**

**TIMON:**

**Oww! Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it! Say it!**

"Why did you guys start fighting?" Sora asked Timon and Pumbaa.

"We were pissed and worried about Kiara. We had to vent it out somehow." Timon shrugged.

**PUMBAA:**

**Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa are all-out wrestling when Simba approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention.}**

**SIMBA:**

**What are you doing?**

**TIMON:**

**Good question! Now let me ask one.**

**PUMBAA:**

**Hippo-thetically...**

**TIMON:**

**Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy...**

**PUMBAA:**

**But he's not a lion...**

**TIMON:**

**No! No, he's not a lion... yeesh. {Simba is looking amused} Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished.**

**SIMBA:**

**Kiara is gone?**

**{Zazu flies into shot.}**

**ZAZU:**

**Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!**

**SIMBA:**

**Zazu! Find Kiara! We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now!**

**{A storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats Simba's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing lions. Buzzards circle overhead. Kiara and Kovu rush home as fast as they can. The two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Timon and Pumbaa moon the Outsiders.}**

**TIMON and PUMBAA:**

**Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

"Way to ruin the moment." Sora smirked.

**ZIRA:**

**It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!**

**TIMON:**

**Boy... does she need a hobby.**

**SIMBA:**

**Last chance, Zira: Go home.**

**ZIRA:**

**I am home!**

**{Lightning flashes and thunder cracks.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Attack!**

**{The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!**

"Shouldn't it be 'break HER jaw' since no one was fighting Simba?" Goofy asked.

"Zira was so obsessed with wanting Simba dead, she wasn't paying attention to detail." Vitani explained.

**{Kiara and Kovu approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.}**

**PUMBAA:**

**What do we do? What do we do?**

**TIMON:**

**There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!**

**PUMBAA:**

**I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!**

**TIMON:**

**Pumbaa, stop living in the past! This is the sequel. We need a new motto!**

**{Timon and Pumbaa run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling lioness; they turn and run back the way they came.}**

**TIMON:**

**Like I said: Let's get going!**

**{Kovu and Kiara run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; Kovu nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting.}**

**{Vitani appears on a ledge above Nala.}**

**VITANI:**

**Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?**

**NALA:**

**Vitani!**

**{Vitani leaps down onto Nala; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely.}**

**{Timon and Pumbaa are being chased by a number of lionesses. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Pumbaa puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Timon looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on Pumbaa's back, bends Pumbaa's tail, cocks it, and holds it like a gun.}**

**TIMON:**

**Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!**

"Nice one, Timon!" Simba complemented his friend.

Timon smiled and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you."

**{The enemy lionesses all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.}**

**TIMON:**

**Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!**

**{Back on the battlefield, Zira is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Simba... {jumps down} you're mine!**

**{She and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Kiara?**

**ZIRA:**

**Kovu! {he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name} ...Move.**

**SIMBA:**

**Stand aside.**

**KIARA:**

**Daddy, this has to stop.**

**ZIRA:**

**{to Kovu} You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!**

**KOVU:**

**You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here.**

**ZIRA:**

**{gasp}**

**SIMBA:**

**Stay out of this!**

**KIARA:**

**A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do.**

**SIMBA:**

**But... they...**

**KIARA:**

**Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? **

"Oh, let's see. They have darker skin, and dark rings around their eyes." Donald quipped.

Vitani growled and crouched. "You're about to become my next meal!"

"Calm yourself, Vitani." Simba warned.

Vitani growled again, but calmed down obediantly.

**{Simba pauses; the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Vitani... now!**

**VITANI:**

**No, Mother! Kiara's right. {she walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira} Enough. {Zira's other lionesses look shocked}**

**ZIRA:**

**If you will not fight... then you will die as well.**

**{Some of Zira's lionesses begin to move over onto Simba's side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!**

**SIMBA:**

**Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us.**

**ZIRA:**

**{now alone} I'll never let it go!**

**{More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam.}**

**ZIRA:**

**This is for you, Scar!**

**{Zira leaps at Simba, but Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment.}**

"Whoa! That's twice you saved your dad's ass now!" Kovu exclaimed. Kiara flushed with embarrassment.

**SIMBA:**

**Kiara!**

**KOVU:**

**Kiara!**

**{Simba jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach Kiara, but she and Zira have already fallen too far for him to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws.}**

"Hey, how come you didn't go in after her, Kovu?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the lion.

"There were already three lions on a narrow cliff." Kovu pointed out. "It would have been too risky."

**NALA:**

**Hold on, Kiara!**

**{The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.}**

**NALA:**

**Simba! Simba- the river!**

**{The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the ledge.}**

**KIARA:**

**Zira! Give me your paw!**

**{Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below.}**

**ZIRA:**

**Ahh... ahhh...**

**KIARA:**

**Zira, come on... I'll help you...**

**{She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. She falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides.}**

**{Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh.}**

"Hey, your scar disappeared for a second." Kiara noticed.

**{Simba is waiting on the rocks near Kiara.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Kiara...**

**KIARA:**

**Daddy... I tried... (They climb back to the top. Nala hugs Kiara.)**

**NALA:**

**Kiara... oh.**

**PUMBAA:**

**Wow... that was really brave!**

**TIMON:**

**Yeee-haaa!**

**{Kiara and Kovu approach each other.}**

**KIARA:**

**Kovu...**

**KOVU:**

**Oh, Kiara.**

**SIMBA:**

**Kovu... I was wrong. You belong here.**

**{Kiara leans into Kovu.}**

**SIMBA:**

**Let's go home... all of us.**

"...Hey, wait a minute. Simba was right!" Sora exclaimed. "Kovu did use Kiara!"

"Thank you, Sora." Simba said flatly.

"I..." Kovu sighed. "You know what? It's in the past."

**{The two prides slowly walk back to Pride Rock, with "We Are One" playing in the background. Rafiki blesses the union of Kiara and Kovu with a gesture of his staff.}**

**PUMBAA:**

**I love moments like this.**

**TIMON:**

**Yeah...**

**TIMON and PUMBAA:**

**...Love. Not like... love!**

**{Zazu isn't amused. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears. Zazu shields himself with his wings.}**

**{Simba and Nala lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads; Kiara and Kovu follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first Simba roars, and then Kovu does. Finally all four roar together. The rest of the pride roars in answer.}**

**{The clouds part, and Simba is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of Mufasa from the clouds.}**

"So, did you guys just get married or something?" Donald asked Kovu.

Kovu nodded and smiled.

**MUFASA:**

**Well done, my son. {the spirit of Mufasa circles around Simba}**

**{Rafiki smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.}**

**MUFASA:**

**We are one.**

**{Cut to black}**

**THE END**

Kiara frowned at the screen. "Hey, what about me? I opened up Simba's eyes!"

"Well, in that case..." Simba cleared his throat and tried to imitate a deep echoey voice. "well done, my daughter. My eyes are open."

Nala, Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed. Kiara just smiled and shook her head.

"Somehow, that does not make me feel better."

**Next up: Lion King 1 ½!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**{Sounds of morning on the savannah. A lion roars in the distance. Sunrise over the Pride Lands—exactly as in TLK 1. Animals of all types (rhinos, meerkats, cheetahs) raise their heads as the sun rises, preparing to march to Pride Rock.}**_

**MS:**

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**BS:**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

**MS:**

**Ingonyama  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

"Hey, this is the same as the first one!" Kovu exclaimed.

**Timon:**

**_{simultaneously, imitating the singer}_ Whaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky—ooh, it's Pumbaa-aah...**

"Oh. Never mind." Kovu smiled.

"You really think I'm stinky?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"Yes." Everyone except Timon answered.

"Well, it's true!" Timon said crossly.

**Pumbaa:**

**I gotta tell ya, Timon... that song always gets me right here.**

**Timon:**

**Yeah, Pumbaa. _{pause}_ Well, enough of that. _{He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie}_**

_**{Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh... Timon? What are you doin'?**

**Timon:**

**I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{aghast}_ But you can't go out of order!**

**Timon:**

**_Au contraire_, my porcine pal. _I've_ got the remote!**

**Pumbaa:**

**But everyone's gonna get confused! _{He grabs a second, bigger remote}_ We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. _{He begins rewinding the movie}_**

**Timon:**

**We're not _in_ the beginning of the story! _{He pauses the movie on Rafiki holding up Simba, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**Yes, we were—the whole time! _{rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Timon looking in bewilderment at Simba and Nala's reunion, with a squawk of confusion}_**

**Timon:**

**But _they_ don't know that! _{indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Nala pinning Simba, with a lion-roar sound}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**Then why don't we tell them _our_ story? _{pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of the three hyenas; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats}_**

**Timon:**

**_{slowly re-emerging}_ Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them _our_ story?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh—I like the sound of that.**

**Timon:**

**A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story!**

**Pumbaa:**

**'Cause what _they_ don't know is how we really _were_ there even though they didn't _know_ we were there, y'know?**

**Timon:**

**Couldn't have said it better myself! _{rewinds the movie again}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**So does this mean we're going back to the beginning?**

**Timon:**

**_{melodramatically}_ Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to _before_ the beginning.**

_**{The sunrise plays backwards, looking like a sunset; the screen goes black along with African drumbeats; the title "The Lion King" crashes onto the screen, followed by a 2, then a 1, then another 1, followed by a diagonal line which forms the crooked "1 1/2" logo. (In non-U.S. versions, the title is The Lion King 3.) Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of Pride Rock in daylight.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{reverently}_ Pride Rock.**

**Timon:**

**So majestic.**

**Pumbaa:**

**So powerful.**

**Timon:**

**So... bizarrely named. _{pauses the movie; the silhouettes and the seatbacks appear again}_ Pumbaa, how can a rock be proud? It's a _rock!_**

**Pumbaa:**

**Well, I think it's because a "pride" is what they call a group of lions.**

"Spot on!" Simba smiled at Pumbaa. The warthog smiled back.

**Timon:**

**Oh, sure, the _lions_ get Pride Rock. And what about us meerkats? Where I come from we didn't have _nothin'_ to be proud of. Why: _{clears throat; singing}_ When I was a young meerkat...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{singing}_ When he was a young meerkat...! _{blows Timon off his seatback}_**

**Timon:**

**_{peevishly}_ Very nice.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Thanks!**

**Timon: **

**But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up?**

**Timon:**

**Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. _{clicks the remote; the view of Pride Rock switches to a full-screen shot}_ Please remain seated while the camera is in motion.**

_**{The camera does a super-high-speed truck-out from Pride Rock, past zebras, grasslands, the Elephant Graveyard, the Gorge, marshlands, the desert, and finally stopping at a dry plain of low mounds of dirt, with a tumbleweed blowing across}**_

**Timon:**

**Here we are: from Pride Rock to the pit of shame. We're so low on the food chain we're underground! But you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let my fellow meerkats do the talking.**

_**{"Digga Tunnah" music begins.}**_

**Background Chant:**

**Semon pute**

**Meerkats: **

**_{chanting, nervously}_ What was that?  
What was what? Shh!  
What was that?  
What was that?  
Where? What?  
Where? Where? Shh!  
What was that? Shh!  
Quick, before the hyena come!**

**Guard:**

**CLEAR!**

_**{Scenes of the colony of meerkats all busily digging a network of tunnels, singing as they work.}**_

**Meerkats:**

**_{singing}_ Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, dig a tunnah  
Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!**

**Background chant:**

**Semon pute**

**Meerkats:**

**Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
You can dig and never get dunnah**

**Background chant:**

**Semon pute**

**Meerkats:**

**Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)  
Dig, digga tunnah  
What was that? _{silence as they look from side to side, listening}_  
Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!  
Digga tunnah is what we do  
Life's a tunnah we're diggin' through  
Digga tunnah is what we sing  
Digga tunnah is everything!  
Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend  
Always more around every bend  
And when you get to your tunnah's end  
Hallelujah! Let's dig again!  
DIG!  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah (Digga tunnah)  
When you're done ya dig a bigga tunnah.  
Digga tunnah, (Dig a little faster)  
dig dig a tunnah.  
What was that? _{pause to listen}_  
Quick, before the hyena come!  
DIG!**

**Ma:**

**Timon! Excuse me. Have you seen my son? Has he been through here? Timon!**

**Uncle Max:**

**Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah... digga tunnah, dig, dig—Aaaah! _{Ma pokes him, scaring him out of his chant}_**

**Ma:**

**Uncle Max?**

"So, that's your uncle Max?" Sora asked Timon. He nodded.

**Uncle Max:**

**_{spooked}_ Aaahh!**

**Ma:**

**Uncle Max, relax. Have you seen Timon?**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{pleased with himself}_ No, I haven't—and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Timon's handiwork anywhere!**

"That was mean." Kiara commented.

_**{the ceiling cracks and then comes crashing down around them, light streaming in all around; finally there's nothing left of the tunnel but a ring of dirt held up on a narrow protrusion, with Timon standing under it.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**_{fuming}_ That would be... TIMOOON!**

**Timon:**

**_{embarrassed}_ Heh heh heh. Hey, everybody!**

**Meerkat1:**

**Ha ha. Nice work, Timon.**

**Meerkat2:**

**Way to go, tunnel klutz.**

**Meerkat3:**

**Who else could break a hole?**

**Meerkat4:**

**Four in a week—a new record!**

**Ma:**

**_{quietly despairing}_ Not again...**

**Timon:**

**What? _{defiantly}_ It's called a skylight!**

_**{The "skylight" crumbles to nothing.}**_

"Gawrsh, you're worse than I am!" Goofy exclaimed.

Timon glared at the goof. "Gee. Thanks."

**Ma:**

**_{trying to salvage the situation}_ Ho ho. Wow! Isn't that creative. A _skylight!_ Oh, ha ha. _{seeking discretion as the better part of valor}_ I'll just have a word with him.**

_**{Ma leads Timon away from the scene of the collapse.}**_

**Timon:**

**I... I was just trying to shed a little light on our pathetic existence.**

**Ma:**

**Timon, this can't go on. Just this month, you've pulled down four walls and collapsed two tunnel exits. _{She combs Timon's hair}_ We have to look after each other. Our survival depends on it.**

**Timon:**

**What's the point? All we do is dig so we can hide, and hide so we can dig. _{Ma finishes combing his hair, which "poofs" up into a bunch of spikes}_ I wanna be where we don't have to dig tunnels and live with our heads stuck in the sand. _{pushes some grass apart and gazes out over the horizon}_ What's so bad about dreaming of a better home?**

**Ma:**

**_{joins him at the gap in the grass}_ I wanna show you something. Look, Timon. Go on, look. _{Camera pulls back to a panoramic view of the Pride Lands in all their golden-lit majesty, as the "This Land" theme plays}_ Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches... _{sharply}_ belongs to someone else!**

_**{A record needle scratches; the grasses snap back together and block the view.}**_

**Timon:**

**Funny. I thought you were going a whole different direction with this.**

**Ma:**

**What can I say? It's nature's design.**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{appears out of the grass suddenly}_ She's right! We're food for other animals—a moveable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all!**

**Timon:**

**But when they die, they become the grass. And we eat the grass... right?**

**Uncle Max:**

**Not exactly; we can't digest grass. We're grass intolerant.**

**Ma:**

**_{snatches Timon away}_ Ok, Max. _Thank_ you. You've been a big help. _{To Timon}_ Honey, I—**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{appearing out of another stand of grass}_ Meerkat... it's what's for dinner!**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Ma:**

**_{increasingly sarcastic; pointing meaningfully off into the distance}_ _Thank_ you, Uncle Max.**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{groans at the camera}_ Uhh. _{disappears}_**

**Timon:**

**I think Uncle Max dislodged one too many rocks with his skull.**

Everyone laughed at that, too. "Good one, Timon!"

**Ma:**

**But he's right, Timon. _{She tries to comb his hair again; a bug flies by, and she snatches it and squishes it into hair gel}_ Oh, I just _know_ there's a way for you to fit in here.**

_**{Timon glowers from under his plastered-down hair; a single hair springs back up, and he sighs.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**_{off-screen, to other meerkats}_ All right, who's on sentry duty?**

**Ma:**

**_{perks up with inspiration; gasps}_ That's it! That's it—My son on sentry duty! Timon the sentry!**

_**{cut to Uncle Max being told of this idea}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**_{in horrified shock}_ Timon the _sentry?_ Why don't you save the hyenas the trouble and kill me now? Just kill me now!**

"Max has no faith in you, does he?" Kiara asked.

"Not really..." Timon answered.

**Timon:**

**He has a point.**

**Ma:**

**All you have to do is watch for hyenas and yell if you see one. Look at Iron Joe.**

**Iron Joe:**

**_{in the middle of a nervous breakdown}_ Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! Somebody's gotta guard us! Somebody's gotta protect us! _{Breaks up in sobs as a couple of meerkat orderlies carry him away, raving, from his post}_**

"Geez!" Kovu winced. "Was it that bad?"

"Pretty much." Timon answered.

**Timon:**

**Well. _Now_ I'm convinced.**

**Ma:**

**Listen—it's outside, up in the breeze, under the wide open sky—isn't that what you want? _{to Max}_ Or maybe you would rather have him go back on the digging crew.**

**Max and everyone:**

**NO!**

_**{Camera switches to the entire colony of meerkats, listening intently, and now pretending nonchalance and clearing their throats}**_

**Ma:**

**Good... then we all agree. Timon, listen to Uncle Max. He'll teach you everything you need to know. And honey, _{earnestly}_ try to make this one work.**

_**{Cut to the lookout rock, under a small tree. Uncle Max is demonstrating the duties of the sentry.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**_{demonstrating}_ Scurry, sniff, flinch! Scurry, sniff, flinch! _{Timon is unimpressed and rolling his eyes}_ Scurry, sniff, flinch! Good. Now... what do we do if we see a hyena?**

**Timon:**

**Scream "Mommy"?**

Vitani snickered. "I'm loving the sarcastic attitude!"

**Uncle Max:**

**That's right, mister! Because the world out there is fraught with danger. Fraught, I tell you!**

**Timon:**

**_{aside, to the camera, over Uncle Max; sarcastically}_ Oh, boy. It's the Fraught Fest.**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{furiously pantomiming}_ Even _all_ bloodthirsty hyenas are waiting to rip us limb from limb!**

**Timon:**

**_{applauding sarcastically}_ Bra-_vo_, Uncle Max. Way to sell it to the cheap seats.**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{in his face}_ Applaud now, sonny boy. _{quiet and severe}_ But try clapping when you don't have any hands! _{turns and leaves}_**

Sora clapped his wrists together without his paws touching. "Hmmm?"

Nala chuckled. "Try clapping with your feet!"

Timon took her suggestion and leaned back to clap his feet together. "Hey, it works!"

_**{Timon gulps, looking at his hands. Then he takes up his position on the rock.}**_

**Timon:**

**Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. _{marimbas begin; Timon starts to get into it}_ Huh... I like the sound of that. Scurry, sniff, flinch. _{He begins dancing more and more flamboyantly}_ Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch!**

_**{"That's All I Need", the sister song to "Warthog Rhapsody", begins.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{singing}_ There's more to life than panic  
And bein' some other guy's snack—euugh.**

_**{The three hyenas pop up from behind a rock in the background, then disappear again}**_

"Timon, you couldn't smell them?" Simba raised his eyebrows.

"Well..." Timon just shrugged.

**Timon:**

**I may be delicious, organic  
But this little entree's fightin' back!  
I'm gonna put diggin' tunnels behind me  
And live at a new altitude  
I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me  
That meerkats are not merely food!  
For once I'll be... _{steps onto a cloud and surfs into a fantasy waterfall setting}_  
Lookin' out for me... yeah!  
I'll tell you what I want  
This cat is movin' on  
He's a _bon vivant_  
Who's missin' out on _bon_  
I'd be a bigger cheese  
Far from the desert scene  
A little cooling breeze  
A little patch of green!  
And I'll be snoozin' in my hammock by a rippling stream  
Many miles from any tunnel and the digging team  
Looking after number one will be my only creed**

Sora shuddered. "That smile reminds me of the Cheshire cat."

"Who?" Asked Simba

"Just a freakish cat we met on one of our journeys." Sora explained.

**That's all I need _{slurps up some bugs}_  
That's all I need!  
_{Dancing the "Shuffle Off to Buffalo"}_  
I've always been good at runnin' away  
Well, now I'm gonna run the show-ow  
I've always been seen as the ultimate prey  
But now my status ain't so quo!**

_**{The fantasy and the music dissolve as he improvises, unaware that the three hyenas have surrounded him.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{improvising}_ A dream sublime...  
It's hyena tiiime... oh!**

**Shenzi:**

**_{clapping}_ Oh, look it's dinner and a show!**

**Banzai:**

**And I thought beans were the only musical food.**

**Ed:**

**_{incoherently}_ Ooh-oooh!**

**Timon:**

**_frozen in fear}_ Hy... Hy... Hy...**

**Shenzi:**

**Well, _hi_ to you too! _{smacks Timon, who goes rolling down the hill}_**

**Timon:**

**Ayy! Ohh! Ow! Okay...**

**Uncle Max:**

**This is no time for horseplay, Timon. You're supposed to be up there lookin' out for... _{sees them approaching, snickering}_ Hyenas!**

**Meerkats:**

**_{they all pop up in terror}_ Aaaaahhh!**

_**{The meerkat colony runs around in a mad chaotic dash for cover}**_

**Banzai:**

**Whoa, look at 'em scramble.**

**Shenzi:**

**And that's just how I like 'em...**

_**{A group of meerkats, led by Uncle Max, crash in a line right into Shenzi's snout.}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Aah! Ooh! Uhh!**

**Shenzi:**

**...Scrambled. _{She slurps them, lifting Uncle Max into the air}_**

**Meerkats:**

**Uhh!**

**Shenzi:**

**_{seeing the whole colony scrambling about}_ ...And a little bit runny.**

_**{The group of meerkats goes running by, followed by the laughing hyenas, passing Timon who's standing there covering his head}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Hyenas!**

_**{A hand reaches up and grabs Timon; he strains to stay where he is, but gradually the hand manages to drag him head-first into a hole. It's Ma.}**_

**Ma:**

**Get in here! What are you, a meshugginah?**

"Who did you think that was?" Donald asked Timon.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking!" Timon exclaimed.

_**{Ed guards a hole, and snaps at a bunch of meerkats who jump into it one at a time; he misses all of them, but blocks the hole before Uncle Max can get in}**_

**Ma:**

**Stumpy? (Here!) Flinchy? (Here!) Swifty? (Here!) Oh, what a relief. Everybody's... _{gasps}_ Where's Uncle Max?**

_**{Uncle Max is outside, running for his life as the three hyenas pursue him}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**Aaaaahh!**

_**{Uncle Max makes desperately for a second tunnel entrance, where a bunch of meerkats appear and gasp at the sight.}**_

**Meerkat1:**

**Max! Run for your life!**

**Meerkat2:**

**Play dead!**

**Meerkat3:**

**Ándale!**

**Meerkat4:**

**Almost there!**

_**{The screen switches suddenly to the QVC shopping channel, where two women are selling a suede handbag.}**_

**Woman on TV:**

**Suede _is_ the look for this fall. Of course, that _is_ what's happening up in every magazine. What I like about it, other than you've got that long strap, which can clear your coat...**

"What the hell?" Sora furrowed his brow in confusion.

_**{Timon and Pumbaa are back in the silhouetted theater seats.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hey, what's goin' on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote.**

**Pumbaa**

**Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie.**

"Oh, I was gonna say..." Sora shrugged.

"How did you mistake the remote for a brownie?" Simba asked Pumbaa.

"It's shaped like one." Pumbaa answered.

_**{He clicks the remote; we switch back to the scene of Uncle Max's impending demise.}**_

**Meerkat5:**

**You've got it, Max!**

_**{Max is overtaken by the hyenas; the meerkats all shield their eyes as we hear crunching sounds. Switch to the inside of the burrow, where the meerkats stand in shock; suddenly, Max drops from the ceiling, the fur bitten off his tail.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**I flinched when I should've scurried. _{collapses}_**

_**{The hyenas, guffawing, are walking off.}**_

**Banzai:**

**Ha ha! Oh, man! It just never gets old, does it?**

**Shenzi:**

**Ooh, the classics never do, honey.**

_**{Camera pans down to where Timon is standing in the midst of all the angry meerkats.}**_

**Timon:**

**I, uh... I guess I owe everyone an apology. _{pause}_ All right, so I made a _teensy_ mistake. Like we all haven't broken into song on sentry duty before. Ha ha ha... come on. Let me have a show of hands. _{The meerkats all wander off, disgusted; Timon tries to change tactics}_ Okay. ...Maybe it's a little too soon, but I'm sure we're all gonna laugh about this someday. Trust me.**

_**{Uncle Max and the meerkats are all staring at him severely. Soft, emotional music plays.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**I _did_ trust you.**

**Timon:**

**_{pause}_ But...**

_**{The meerkats all silently file out, except for Ma. Timon sighs. Scene switch to the rock outside, where Timon is hunched; Ma emerges from the hole and approaches him.}**_

**Ma:**

**Ohh. Aw, sweetie.**

**Timon:**

**I'm never gonna fit in here. Nobody even likes me.**

**Ma:**

**Sure they do, honey. Sure they do!**

**Timon:**

**Besides you, Ma.**

**Ma:**

**Uh, besides me? Um, there's, uh...**

**Timon:**

**I have to find my place; but it isn't here.**

**Ma:**

**Yes it is. We just haven't found it yet. But we will... _{She combs his hair again}_ Oh, here's an idea. You can—**

**Timon:**

**_{impatient}_ Stop with the hair already. My place is out there, Ma. Oh, I may not know exactly where or how far, but I gotta go!**

**Ma:**

**_{desperate to try one last idea}_ No, wait, wait, wait. I know. If we just...**

**Timon:**

**_{pointed}_ Ma.**

**Ma:**

**_{pauses, then acquiesces}_ Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, honey.**

_**{Music turns sweet as Timon comes back to embrace her.}**_

**Ma:**

**Ooh. Ooh, I love you. Mmm!**

**Timon:**

**I love you, Ma.**

_**{Ma keeps hugging him, tighter and tighter until we start to hear crunching sound effects.}**_

**Ma:**

**Oh, Timmy. My Timmy. Mmm-mmm...**

**Timon:**

**_{strained, muffled}_ Mom... choking... not breathing...**

**Ma:**

**Ooh. Mmm. Mmm-mmm.**

**Timon**

**_{aside}_ And people wonder why I have issues.**

_**{The embrace finally ends.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{reassuring}_ I'll be okay!**

**Ma:**

**Oh, I know you will! _{wistful}_ You will.**

_**{Ma slowly lets go of Timon's hands. Timon turns away, then begins striding purposefully away into the sunset as traveling music ("Timon's Traveling Theme") begins.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{calling after him}_ Be careful!**

**Timon:**

**I will!**

_**{Timon marches on a bit further.}**_

**Ma:**

**Don't talk to strangers!**

**Timon:**

**I know, Ma!**

_**{Timon marches a bit more}**_

**Ma:**

**Remember, wash behind your ears!**

_**{The music slows; Timon turns impatiently.}**_

**Timon:**

**Ma, I'm not a kid any more!**

_**{He resumes marching.}**_

**Ma:**

**Never go swimming without a buddy!**

**Timon:**

**Got it!**

**Ma:**

**_{almost inaudible}_ Send us a message— _{indistinct}_**

**Timon:**

**_{exasperated}_ Oy! _{He turns back and shouts at the top of his lungs}_ What?**

**Ma:**

**I said, send us a message!**

**Timon:**

**What?**

**Ma:**

**I _said_, send us a—**

**Timon:**

**_{turns back to his path, waves her off}_ Good-bye, Ma!**

_**{Timon sets off in earnest as African music plays triumphantly. He reaches the open grasslands.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{narrating}_ And so, with high spirits I boldly ventured off where no meerkat had _dared_ to go before. I put my past behind me, ha! _{Nighttime in the Pride Lands}_ And never looked back... _{ends narrative; breaks suddenly into sobbing}_ Mommy! Mommy—Aah! Ha ha! _{Far shot of Timon, revealing that he is standing next to Rafiki's baobab tree}_What am I doing? _{sobs; shot changes to a close-up}_ Which way should I go?**

"That was random..." Simba noted.

**Rafiki:**

**_{appearing upside-down, hanging from a tree}_ That depends on what you seek.**

_**{Timon does a wild take, goes sprawling. Cut back to the theater seats and silhouettes; Timon pauses the movie.}**_

**Timon:**

**How convenient. Enter omniscient monkey, right on cue.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears.**

**Timon:**

**That's it. No more fortune cookies for you.**

_**{Timon clicks the remote; the movie resumes.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hey, where'd you come from?**

**Rafiki:**

**_{laughs}_ Oh, the better question is, where are you going?**

**Timon:**

**_{earnestly}_ Oh, someplace wonderful, mister, where... where y—You didn't happen to catch the song I sang a few minutes ago, did ya?**

**Rafiki:**

**I didn't have the pleasure.**

**Timon:**

**To recap: I want to live in some beautiful place, _outside_... a carefree place where I don't have to hide or worry.**

**Rafiki:**

**_{jumps down next to Timon}_ Whoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Life without worry. You seek Hakuna Matata.**

**Timon:**

**Harpoon a tomata?**

**Rafiki:**

**Hakuna Matata, it means "No Worries."**

**Timon:**

**Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, bub? _{Rafiki smacks him over the head with the stick}_ Ow! Hey!**

**Rafiki:**

**_{goes into his mystic-monkey pose}_ To find it, you must look _beyond_ what you see.**

**Timon:**

**What the heck is that supposed to mean?**

**Rafiki:**

**It means, look beyond what you see!**

**Timon:**

**_{imitating Rafiki}_ Beyond what I see. Ha. Get a load of the monkey, gettin' all existential on me. Beyond what I see. _{sees a frog croaking on a rock}_ Hmm... Beyond what I see. _{pans over to a tree stump a little farther away. Immense and meaningful music starts to rise}_ Beyond what I see... _{pans to a tree in the distance; music swells louder}_ It's kinda hard to think with all this music. Beyond... what I see... _{focuses in on Pride Rock in the far distance as the music rises to a climax}_ Oh, wait a second. It's comin' to me. It's either that slug I ate or I'm having an epiphany! _{camera zooms in on Pride Rock}_ I'm going to the big pointy rock! Right?**

Everyone laughed. "Oh my god..."

"You don't keep up with politics, do you?" Simba chuckled.

Timon glared at everyone. "Haha. Very funny."

_**{He turns around, but Rafiki is gone.}**_

**Timon:**

**Who was that strange monkey? Ah, well. Dream home, here I come.**

_**{Timon marches off in the direction of Pride Rock. He enters a stand of tall grasses. A snapping sound startles him.}**_

**Timon:**

**Ah... oh-h... hello? Strange but wise monkey? _{A flock of birds takes off and startles him again. He climbs up on a rock; then he hears a weird grunting roar, and sees a bulky shape rushing in his direction. He tumbles off the rock and rushes blindly through the grass as the ominous roaring sound pursues him.}_ Oh! Oh! Aah!**

_**{Timon crashes into a huge snout blocking his path.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Aaaah!**

**Timon:**

**Aaaah!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Aaaah!**

**Timon:**

**Aaaah!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Aaaah!**

**Timon:**

**Aaaah!**

_**{Timon pauses the movie.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**You know, first impressions are very important.**

**Timon:**

**Oh, I thought you were a scream.**

_**{The movie resumes.}**_

**Pumbaa and Timon:**

**Aaaahh!**

**Timon:**

**Just eat me now... and please make it fast. I got a low threshold for pain.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Easy, easy there, little guy. I'm not gonna eat you.**

Kovu, Vitani, and Kiara laughed. "Timon, you look so girly!"

**Timon:**

**What? you're not? _{indignant}_ Then why were you stalking me?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Well, gee, I saw you go by and I figured a little fella like you shouldn't be out here all alone.**

**Timon:**

**Hey, what about you? You're all alone. _{suddenly apprehensive}_ You _are_ all alone, aren't you?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{ruefully}_ Yeah. Most animals give me a pretty wide berth.**

**Timon:**

**_{seeing the seeds of an idea}_ They do? Even the hungry ones?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Yeah, I drive almost everyone away. People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough.**

_**{Timon is holding up one of Pumbaa's hooves, playing with it like a pair of scissors.}**_

**Timon:**

**You don't say, you don't say. Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Actually, they say I wreck their appetite.**

**Timon:**

**_{scheming}_ Wow, it's like you have this—this... special power.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{backing away nervously}_ Special power? Well, i-it's pretty powerful, all right. _{gestures indistinctly at his rump}_**

**Timon:**

**Perfect! You're hired.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Great! ...For what?**

**Timon:**

**To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock. _{indicates Pride Rock}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**And... you want me to come with you?**

**Timon:**

**Ha ha! Do you see any other big lovable chunk of warthog here, who also happens to have razor-sharp tusks and the ability to repel predators? _{grins ingratiatingly}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**I'm your pig.**

**Timon:**

**You and me, I can tell... we see eye to eye.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{hopeful}_ You mean, like friends?**

**Timon:**

**Whoa, easy there, big fella. I'd say more like _{making "quotes" with his fingers"}_ acquaintances.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{a bit disappointed}_ Oh. _{brightening}_ Well, it's a start.**

**Timon:**

**Put 'er there, acquaintance. _{they shake paws}_ I'm Timon.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Pumbaa!**

**Timon:**

**No, really. _{Pumbaa grins sincerely at him.}_ All right then. Let's hit the road.**

**Pumbaa:**

**You got it... _acquaintance_.**

**Timon:**

**So clear up one thing for me. If you weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig are you?**

**Pumbaa:**

**I'm an insectivore.**

**Timon:**

**Oh ho! A bug eater! Well, me too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kinda partial to the crawly critters myself. How about you, big boy?**

**Pumbaa:**

**I prefer the ones with wings.**

**Timon:**

**Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful... acquaintanceship.**

_**{The sunrise scene begins again.}**_

**MS:**

**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

**BS:**

**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

_**{Pumbaa and Timon enter the scene, walking across the sunrise from left to right.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Okay, so now we're back at the beginning. Right, Timon?**

**Timon:**

**Oh, you got that right, pally. _{narrating}_ At last, things were looking up. I had the sun on my shoulders, the wind at my heels, a song in my heart. _{Timon and Pumbaa freak out as the animals all bear down on them}_ Aah!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Aah!**

_**{Pumbaa races out from under all the roaring and screeching animals as they rush past; Timon rides on his back.**_

**Timon:**

**_{steering Pumbaa to follow the animals}_ And to protect me, a great big fat guy!**

_**{Pumbaa pauses the movie. Cut back to the silhouettes.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{shocked}_ You really think I look fat?**

**Timon:**

**Uhh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig. It's a compliment!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{mollified}_ Oh-ho-ho. Thank you!**

_**{Pumbaa resumes the movie. Pride Rock rises before the two of them as the crest a small hill; a deep lion roar sounds.}**_

**FS:**

**It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all...**

**Timon:**

**Whoo-hoo! There it is, the big pointy rock! Oh, baby, we're almost there.**

_**{A record-needle scratching sound accompanies them screeching to a halt as the suddenly see that Pride Rock is surrounded by hundreds of animals.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**I think we're little late.**

**Timon:**

**It's a land rush. That loudmouth monkey! He must've blabbed it to the whole world!**

**Pumbaa:**

**What exactly did he say?**

**Timon:**

**_{imitating Rafiki}_ Look beyond what you see.**

**Pumbaa:**

**So maybe you're supposed to look _beyond_ the big pointy rock.**

**Timon:**

_**{as though he came up with it himself} Maybe I'm supposed to look beyond the big pointy rock!**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Hmm?**

**Timon:**

**Well... let's have a little look, shall we? Beyond what I see... beyond what I see... beyond what I see... _{Camera pans past Pride Rock (where Rafiki is carrying Simba to the tip of the promontory) and all the gathered animals to a small hill with a little cave in it right behind the Rock.}_ Oh ho! What do you know? The monkey's got an eagle eye for real estate!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{indicating the impending ceremony}_ Timon, look!**

**Timon:**

**He-he-hey! It's the monkey!**

**Pumbaa:**

**What's that he's holdin' up?**

**Timon:**

**Aw, who cares? It's not important. Come on! My dream home awaits.**

"Oh, thanks!" Simba said sarcastically.

"We didn't know it was you!" Timon exclaimed.

_**{They approach the gathering of animals from behind, rising in front of them like a wall. Pumbaa nervously shrinks back away from them.}**_

**Pumbaa**

**Uh... I don't do so well in crowds. Maybe we better go around.**

**Timon:**

**Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dream home is a straight line? Follow me! _{He leads Pumbaa straight into the breach.}_**

**Animal1:**

**Oh.**

**Timon:**

**Excuse me!**

**Animal2:**

**Ow.**

**Animal3:**

**Hello!**

**Animal4:**

**Goodness.**

**Timon:**

**Make room, make room. Watch it, Twiggy. I'm walkin' here!**

Nala raised an eyebrow at Timon. "Rude enough?"

_**{Animals snort and glower at them as the push their way through the crowd. Suddenly Pumbaa's stomach gurgles fiercely; he sits down in "emergency" mode.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{miserably}_ Ahem... Timon? There's something I gotta tell ya.**

**Timon:**

**Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We'll have a plenty of time to chat once we settle in.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{stomach gurgles more; he starts to panic}_ I could really use a rest stop.**

**Timon:**

**_{trying to get him back on track}_ Don't worry. You'll get your second wind.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{breaking out in sweat}_ Ohh! I got a really bad feeling!**

**Timon:**

**It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass.**

_**{Pumbaa releases a massive fart. An elephant freaks out and trumpets. All the animals immediately around them cough and collapse, followed by the ones a little farther away—wildebeests,giraffes, and rhinos.}**_

**Zebra1:**

**Oh, look. The rhinos are bowing.**

**Zebra2:**

**Ooh, we'd better bow, too.**

_**{The zebras bow, followed by the antelope in front of them, then more wildebeests, elephants, and the whole rest of the gathered crowd, all laid out in splendid array as seen from the perspective of Mufasa, Rafiki, and Zazu at the tip of the promontory.}**_

Simba scoffed. "Well, I feel cheated. They only bowed because Pumbaa tooted!"

Pumbaa looked down guiltily. "Sorry..."

**Zazu:**

**Look, sire, how they kneel before the royal son.**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa stand at the epicenter of what looks like a nuclear blast; a slight hissing sound is heard, as well as groans and coughs. We see that the hissing is Timon's hair on fire, fizzling down to his scalp.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{goes suddenly from aghast to thrilled}_ So, I guess that's your special power, huh? What a weapon!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh, you mean, you don't mind?**

**Timon:**

**Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas! Ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{his spirits rising a little}_ Well, I don't like to toot my own horn...**

**Timon:**

**Yeah, that's probably for the best. _{Pause for a beat.}_ Let's go, Pumbaa!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Lead the way!**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa wind their way through the prostrate animals as the beams of sunlight fall on Simba high atop the promontory above them. Dissolve to the piled rocks that mark Timon's new dream-home spot.}**_

**Timon:**

**This is it, buddy-boy. Home sweet home! And I don't gotta share it with anybody. Ha ha ha!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Don't you get, you know, lonely out here?**

**Timon:**

**Lonely? Try commitment-free. _{ties up a hammock and lies down}_ The elbow-to-elbow life reminds me a little too much of home. This place has everything. Cool refreshments _{Pumbaa hands him a massive bowl of slush}_, cozy little hammock, a lovely water feature—and it's all mine.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh. _{takes in the fact that he's not being factored in; tries to handle it bravely}_ Well... it's really coming together, Timon, so, uh, so I guess I'll just be going. _{walks off slowly}_**

**Timon:**

**Wait a minute, now wait-wa-wait. There's no _law_ that says you _have_ to go. I mean, if you want—**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{zipping back immediately}_ Ooh, great! I already made up two beds! _{camera shows the two grass beds, one much bigger than the other}_ One for you, and one for me.**

**Timon:**

**_{yawns luxuriantly}_ Ohh! Gee, all this construction work has me bushed. Think I'll turn in early. _{He crawls over the smaller bed and makes himself comfortable in the larger, Pumbaa-sized bed.}_ Ahh! Yeah...**

"Um...you do know that the smaller one was meant for you and the larger one was meant for Pumbaa, right?" Vitani asked Timon.

"So?"

"So, you should have let Pumbaa take the larger one!" Vitani cried.

_**{Pumbaa circles around twice, then somehow stuffs himself into the smaller bed. A leg pops out sideways, but he gets comfortable anyway.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Ahh... Good night.**

**Timon:**

**Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Dream of bedbugs tonight.**

**Timon:**

**Ahh.**

_**{They fall asleep. Dissolve to the exterior of the cave; camera trucks out slowly as the scene gradually switches to daylight.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{narrating}_ Home sweet home indeed.**

_**{Pumbaa and Timon are both snoring as daylight streams in. Timon is awakened gradually by the muffled sound of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" pounding in from above.**_

**Timon:**

**_{waking up, groaning}_ Uhh. Unhh. _{He gets up, fetches a long stick, and uses it to bang on the ceiling.}_ Hey, keep it down up there!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{waking up}_ We have neighbors? We should go say hello.**

**Timon:**

**Noisy neighbours. There go the property values.**

_**{As they emerge from the cave, they find themselves in the middle of the ostentatious finale of the song, with the animals forming a huge pyramid with Simba and Nala at the top.}**_

**Simba:**

**...Standing in the spotlight!**

**Chorus:**

**Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling**

**Chorus:**

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

"Wow. Simba, you sure grew fast!" Goofy commented.

"Actually, Goofy, Pumbaa and I lived there for six months before that happened." Timon responded.

"Oh."

**Timon:**

**Oh, perfect. We moved to the theater district! Get a load of these guys. _{He thwacks an elephant with his stick}_ Knock it off!**

_**{The elephant's eyes pop wide open, and he loses his balance; one by one, all the rest of the animals collapse on top of and around him.}**_

**Chorus:**

**Oh, I just can't wait...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{snatching Timon out of the way of the impending disaster}_ Timon, look out!**

**Chorus:**

**...To be king!**

**Timon:**

**Aah!**

_**{The pyramid of animals collapses on top of the cave opening, sealing Timon and Pumbaa inside.**_

**Simba:**

**I'm okay!**

**Timon:**

**Oy. Phew. Show people.**

_**{Wipe to Timon riding Pumbaa to a new unspecified location.**_

**Timon:**

**Chin up, Pumbaa! _{brushes a branch aside}_ Whoa! Our dream home's around here somewhere.**

**Pumbaa:**

**You know, Timon, I once came across a place that might be just what you're looking for. _{Illustrations from TLK 1 accompany the descriptions}_ Spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush tropical oasis. A scrumptious array of—**

**Timon:**

**_{interrupting}_ Hey, hey, hey. Forget it, Pumbaa. I'm a realist, and I'm not gonna go chasing after some fantasy. I'm goin' beyond what I see.**

**Pumbaa:**

**But if you always go beyond what you see, how do you know when you're there?**

**Timon:**

**_{impatiently}_ Oh, I'll tell you how I know. We're there! _{gestures stubbornly at the surroundings: the Elephant Graveyard}_ This is a lovely spot. Lovely. Rustic. Picturesque. Home sweet home, Pumbaa. Mm-hmm. Home sweet ho— _{A chunk of elephant skull that he's leaning against gives way, and he collapses inside}_ —Aah! Whoop! Ah ha ha ha! I—I mean, sure... it needs a little work. But it's got good bones. Ha ha ha! After all... this is an elephant graveyard. And who would ever come to an elephant graveyard? ...Aaaahh!**

_**{A roar precedes the arrival of Mufasa, leaping over the elephant tusk where Timon and Pumbaa had been, before diving out of the way just in time. As Mufasa rushes off stage left, Zazu flies after him, briefing him on the situation we all remember from TLK 1.}**_

**Zazu:**

**Sire, the hyenas are after the children!**

"Man, you guys went everywhere I went!" Simba exclaimed.

"It wasn't on purpose." Pumbaa stated.

"I know. It's still...weird."

_**{Pumbaa and Timon watch wide-eyed from the sinus cavity of the elephant skull, as the shadows cast on them pantomime the scene of Mufasa beating up the hyenas.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{whispering, à la "The Sixth Sense"}_ I see carnivores...**

_**{Wipe to Timon on yet another search for the perfect home. He's going stir-crazy by now. They're moving through the thermal-vent area where Scar lives.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{Nervous, with a tenuous grip on reality}_ Beyond what'cha see... beyond what'cha see... Ha ha ha ha ha! Beyond what you see...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{hopefully}_ Uh, Timon? Would this be a bad time to bring up that little place I told you about?**

**Timon:**

**_{throws himself down on a steam vent}_ Hey! This is home sweet home, baby! Home— _{The steam vent erupts, sending Timon into the air}_ Aaaah! Ow! Ha ha! _{on the verge of cracking}_ Steam! Ha ha! Steam is good. Steam is—is—is water. Whoo! Gotta have water. You know, for the dream home. Steam home, dream home! Steam, steam, steam. _{Gets a hold of himself, affects a British accent briefly}_ I am perfectly happy r-r-right here. It's remote, private, no unexpected visitors...**

_**{A green light suddenly floods the area, and "Be Prepared" begins. Goose-stepping hyenas march past them, casting shadows on the wall.}**_

Simba turned to Timon angrily. "You guys were there, too? Why didn't you report it?"

"What would we have said? 'We saw a bunch of creepy hyenas marching like a bunch of Nazis'?" Timon asked, irritated. "What would that change?"

"If you had reported to my father of your little encounter, he wouldn't have died!" Simba shot at Timon.

Timon looked taken aback. "You're blaming me for the death of someone I've never even met?"

"Simba, that's not fair." Nala stated. "It was no one's fault but Scar's."

Simba sighed heavilly. Timon shook his head. "How 'bout this: next time I see something creepy, I'll let you know right away." Timon folded his arms. "Sound fair?"

"Very." Simba smiled. "Thanks."

**Timon:**

**Somethin' tells me this ain't the traveling company of "Riverdance." _{They pause for a __beat, then hop to their feet and "Riverdance" away off-screen}_**

_**{Wipe to yet another searching scene.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{snidely}_ Beyond what you see... beyond what you— _turns toward the camera, shudders}_ Uhh-h. Hey, how am I supposed to look beyond what I see, beyond _that_? {Camera reveals he's looking straight at Pumbaa's butt}**

**Pumbaa:**

**Huh? Oh, sorry.**

_**{Pumbaa moves aside to reveal the Gorge in all its splendor. We can all see what's coming...}**_

"Oh, come on!" Simba exclaimed despairingly.

**Timon:**

**_{trudging along the parched floor of the Gorge}_ What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. Home sweet home, Pumbaa! _{whimpers a little with desperation, just as the ground begins to rumble}_**

_**{Birds flock into the air from the gorge's rim; wildebeests begin to pour over the edge and down into the valley floor. They rapidly approach Timon and Pumbaa in a massive stampede.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{affecting a gracious, leisurely air}_ Shall we run for our lives?**

**Timon:**

**_{affecting the same air}_ Oh, yes, let's.**

_**{They both scream and take off running in front of the huge herd of wildebeests. They end up on top of one wildebeest's head, then they see the herd separate before them to reveal a cliff's edge.}**_

"Hey, how come I didn't see you?" Simba asked.

"'Cause you were too busy running for your life?" Kovu suggested.

"Oh. Right..."

**Pumbaa:**

**Hang on, Timon!**

**Timon:**

**This is it! Good-bye, cruel world!**

_**{The wildebeest screeches to a halt at the edge of the cliff, pitching Pumbaa and Timon off in slow motion, screaming. After a few midair tumbles, they land lightly in a slow-moving river. Timon stands on Pumbaa's belly.}**_

**Timon:**

**That's it? _{scoffs}_ Pbbb. That wasn't so bad. You can't knock old Timon down that easy! Yeah. Bring it on! _{He notices an increasing roar of rushing water, and sees that __they're approaching the top of a waterfall}_ Uh... Pumbaa? Question: is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh, technically, no. The Earth is round like a sphere, Timon, so it doesn't actually _have_ an edge.**

_**{The camera pulls back once, twice, three times to reveal an absurdly high waterfall. Timon and Pumbaa both scream as they hurtle over the edge. Right in the middle of the fall, Pumbaa pauses the movie; back to the silhouettes.}**_

"Man, you have bad luck with waterfalls, don't you?" Simba asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora.

"Timon's fallen down three waterfalls." Simba explained.

"Yikes..."

**Pumbaa:**

**You mind if I pause it for a second?**

**Timon:**

**Sure, go ahead.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Be right back!**

_**{Timon cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Pumbaa clatters off-screen, Timon scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Timon pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. He gasps as he realizes Pumbaa is coming back. He frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Pumbaa returns, with a huge bag of bugs.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Okay, I got the jumbo so we could share. _{He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Timon is just sitting there stock-still.}_ ...Were you just picking your nose?**

**Timon:**

**_{indignantly}_ Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! _{He grabs some bugs and chows down, then clicks the remote. The movie resumes, with Timon and Pumbaa plummeting down the waterfall and screaming.}_**

**Timon:**

**Aaaaaaah!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Aaaaaaah!**

_**{Dissolve to nighttime at the water's edge. Pumbaa emerges from the water, gasping and wheezing; Timon is clutching Pumbaa's tail and being dragged to safety, but otherwise limp. Pumbaa collapses and coughs up some water. Timon comes to and groans. Pumbaa turns to face him; Timon is lying on the beach clutching a lily in a classic death pose. Mournful violin music plays.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Timon, you okay?**

**Timon:**

**_{At the end of his rope}_ Uhh. I give up!**

**Pumbaa:**

**But... but you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home.**

**Timon:**

**Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm goin' home... and I suggest you do the same.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, I—I would if I could, but I can't.**

**Timon:**

**Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you.**

**Pumbaa:**

**No, I mean... I don't have a home.**

**Timon:**

**You don't? What happened—are you lost? _{Pumbaa shakes his head, his snout flapping side to side}_ No place good enough for ya? _{Pumbaa shakes again}_ What, you're all alone in this big empty world?**

_**{Pumbaa turns to face Timon, with huge dewy eyes.}**_

**Timon:**

**Oh. _{gets up}_ ...Truth is... I'm all alone too. _{takes Pumbaa's foreleg}_ Pumbaa, you're the only friend I've ever had.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{brightening}_ Y-you mean...**

**Timon:**

**Yeah, Pumbaa... and friends stick together to the end.**

_**{The two gaze at each other, sniffling. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells. Suddenly the movie pauses (the music winds down like on a record player) and switches back to the theater seats, where Timon is hunched over and sobbing.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{shocked}_ Timon? Are you crying?**

**Timon:**

**_{sobbing}_ I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{holding out a hanky}_ Here, blow.**

**Timon:**

**Ohh. _{blows his nose; hands the hanky back}_ Here, Pumbaa.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{sarcastically}_ Gee, thanks.**

**Timon:**

**_{getting a hold of himself}_ Okay. I'm better.**

_**{Timon resumes the movie. The music spins slowly back up. Dissolve to the two of them asleep on the beach; gradually the scene changes to daylight. Timon wakes up and stretches.}**_

Sora sniffed. "That's so beautiful!" He shed away a tear.

Kovu shook his head and tried very hard not to smack Sora.


	15. Chapter 15

**Timon:**

**_{cracking his back}_ Uhh! _{stretching}_ Uhh! Ooh! Aw, well. It's too bad we never found that perfect place. Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{waking up, gasping}_ I think maybe you're giving up too soon, Timon.**

**Timon:**

**_{sneering}_ Beyond what you see... _{Pumbaa grabs his head and spins it around to face what he sees}_ Huh?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{triumphantly}_ Remember that place I told you about?**

_**{The camera rotates to show a gorgeous jungle panorama: waterfalls, woods, distant mountains, lush lakes and rivers.}**_

**Timon:**

**Forget about _your_ place. Get a load of what _I_ found! Talk about "beyond what you see"! _{Samba music plays}_ Pumbaa, this is our dream home! _{pulling aside vines to demonstrate}_ Dramatic views! _{Pulling vines taut for Pumbaa to swing in them}_ Your very own porch swing! _{The two of them relaxing in a pool which is bubbling merrily}_ Hot tub and spa! {pulling open a tree to reveal dozens of bugs} Well-stocked cupboard!**

_**{Pumbaa slurps up all the bugs.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{mouth full}_ Let's celebrate!**

Kiara cringes. "Ew, gross!"

"Gross to you, dinner for us!" Timon smiled.

**Timon:**

**_{relaxing on a vine stretched across the water}_ The monkey was right. We found it: the perfect life. _{dives into the water}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{wearing a chef's hat of leaves; stacking bugs on a skewer}_ I'll just whip up a little something.**

**Timon:**

**_{drying off with a leaf}_ He had the perfect name for it, too.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{tossing bugs in a large leaf-bowl}_ Come and get it!**

**Timon**

**Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm: _{trying to remember}_ Laduda Ladada...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{holding out a leaf-dish}_ Try this... Hot tuna frittata.**

**Timon:**

**_{not paying attention}_ Hmm... No, that's not it.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{adding another bowl of bugs}_ The spinach armada.**

**Timon:**

**Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{setting out a bowl of bug-mush}_ A spoon of ricotta.**

**Timon:**

**Two words.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{another dish}_ A wormy piccata.**

**Timon:**

**Six syllables.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{yet another}_ Kahuna colada.**

**Timon:**

**Twelve letters.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{another}_ A blue enchilada.**

**Timon:**

**Rhymes with...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{another}_ Legumes on a platter.**

**Timon:**

**_{tapping his head}_ Think think think...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{poking at one of the dishes}_ This oughtta be hotter.**

**Timon:**

**_{desperate}_ I forget!**

**Pumbaa:**

**I gotta lambada!**

_**{Pumbaa starts dancing, trotting sideways until he bumps into Timon; his hat rolls off. Timon grabs hold of his snout and yells.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hey! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm dyin' here! _{realizes he's gone a bit too far, he lets go and backs off}_ Ooh. Sorry about that, pal.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{nonchalant}_ Hakuna Matata.**

**Timon:**

**_{shakes his head in confusion; cartoonish "Obbidy-obbidy-obbidy" sound effect}_ ...Come again?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries." Eh— _{realizes}_ Ohhh.**

_**{Epiphany music plays, hinting at the inevitable "Hakuna Matata" song. Wipe to the two of them swinging on vines into the water. As they're both in midair, the movie pauses.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{off-screen}_ Hey, Timon. I got an idea. Let's do a sing-along!**

**Timon:**

**Oh, you tease. _{a ladybug appears on-screen, near the words HAKUNA MATATA which appear at the bottom}_I love karaoke! I'm there.**

_**{As the lyrics appear on the screen, over a montage of Timon and Pumbaa enjoying their carefree life, the ladybug hops from syllable to syllable as they sing the words.}**_

**Both:**

**Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passin' craze**

Everybody sang along with Timon.

_**{The ladybug disappears after dancing across "CRAZE"}**_

**Timon:**

**It means no worries, for the rest of your day—Wait a second.**

_**{Camera pulls back to show the silhouettes. Timon is singing into a microphone; Pumbaa is chewing and crunching on something. Timon pauses the movie.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{quietly}_ Pumbaa... where's the grub?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Puhh. _{opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up}_**

**Timon:**

**_{exasperated}_ Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Sorry.**

**Timon:**

**Okay... but this time, show a little self control.**

_**{Timon resumes the movie. The bug is now staggering across the words and getting bounced around by the pair's on-screen antics: floating down a river cascade, bungee-jumping on jungle vines, parachuting on leaves, slurping up a long worm and ending in a kiss as in "Lady and the Tramp"**_

**Timon:**

**Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah! _{Both scream as they bungee-jump}_**

**Both:**

**It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free  
Philosophy  
Hakuna Matata**

_**{It becomes a chant as they shuffle along the now-famous log, dancing and singing}**_

**Both:**

**Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata...**

_**{Sudden cut to a close-up of Ma.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{taken aback}_ Hahuna Ma-what-a?**

_**{Rafiki is talking to Ma under the meerkats' tree by the rock.}**_

**Rafiki:**

**Oh ho ho ho ho. It means "No worries."**

**Ma:**

**_{skeptical}_ I see...**

**Rafiki:**

**So, I told the boy: To find Hakuna Matata, you must look beyond what you see.**

**Ma:**

**_{understanding}_ Ohh. A metaphor.**

**Rafiki:**

**Well, actually, it's not a meta—**

_**{Rafiki gets clocked in the head with his own stick}**_

**Ma:**

**_{enraged}_ You used a _metaphor_ on Timon? He takes things _literally!_ _{panicking}_ That's it. He's starving out there. I just know it! Max! Timon's out there chasing metaphors. I've gotta go find him!**

"That's okay, Timon. I take things literally also." Goofy stated.

Timon rolled his eyes and pressed play.

**Uncle Max:**

**_{calling from inside a hole; his voice shakes the ground}_ Are you _nuts?_**

**Ma:**

**_{disgusted}_ Nice to have a supportive family, isn't it? _{determined}_ Well, here I go.**

**Rafiki:**

**_{sagely}_ Remember, the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step.**

**Ma:**

**Thanks. Here's _my_ first step: _{jumps squarely onto Rafiki's foot}_**

_**{Camera cuts to Timon screaming instead of Rafiki}**_

**Timon:**

**Yeeeeoooow! _{Pumbaa is pulling quills out of Timon's butt with his teeth}_ Ay!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{talking around a quill}_ Guess bowling for porcupines _{spits out the quill}_ wasn't the best idea, huh?**

**Timon:**

**Yeah. Gotta be right up there with bobbing for snapping turtles. _{Pumbaa plucks out another quill}_ Aah ha ha ha ha hoo!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{under his breath}_ Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark. _{He spits out the quill, then looks up at the sound of buzzards squawking}_ Hey, look, Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round?**

_**{Camera slowly trucks in on the scene in the desert where the buzzards are clustering around what we know to be Simba.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{sarcastically}_ Oh, sure. There must be some part of me we haven't injured yet.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, _please?_ _{waggling his tail}_ Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please?**

**Timon:**

**_{stretching wearily}_ Nah, Pumbaa. I'm beat. You go ahead; I'm callin' it a day. _{plucks out one last quill}_ Aiee!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{whimpering}_ But it's no fun alone.**

_**{He starts to sob and whine like a dog. He begins to turn away, but just then Timon runs back and jumps up on his head.}**_

**Timon:**

**Aw, why not? One more run won't change our lives!**

Timon and Pumbaa smiled at each other. If only they knew...

_**{Pumbaa, with Timon riding on top, goes charging into the desert towards the buzzards.} **_

**Both:**

**Yaaaah!**

_**{The movie pauses just as they reach the camera. Timon begins narrating.}**_

**Timon:**

**Who knows why fate led us to little Simba that day? _{Scene switches, slide-show style, to Pumbaa lifting Simba on his tusks, Timon looking terrified.}_ Maybe it was just my love of adventure... _{Switch to Simba roaring in the jungle, Timon leaping up in terror}_ or my innate courage... _{Stills show more scenes of Simba terrifying the fur off Timon}_ ...my valiant and fearless way of... okay, who's in charge of the freeze-frames? _{freeze on Timon doing a freakish wild-take pinned up against a tree root}_**

"Geez! You thought Kiara was too tough to handle!" Nala informed Simba.

Simba chuckled sheepishly. "Well...I was young!"

"So was Kiara." Nala winked.

**Pumbaa:**

**Sorry.**

**Timon:**

**Anywho... _{resuming narration}_ Rescuing Simba was a cinch. _{Pumbaa gathers up Simba on his tusks and trots off with him back to the jungle.}_ Then came the _reeeally_ scary part. ...Parenthood.**

_**{Dissolve to a nighttime scene in the jungle, at the stump that Pumbaa and Timon use as a bed; Timon is sleeping, sprawled on Pumbaa's belly, who is muttering "Grubses, grubses" in his sleep. Lebo M.'s "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" plays as the camera slowly zooms in on Timon.}**_

**MS:**

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Simba:**

**_{off-screen, timidly}_ Timon? Timon...? ..._Timon!_**

**Timon:**

**_{waking up blearily; seeing Simba's huge face upside-down}_ Oh. Ohh.**

**Simba:**

**_{agitated}_ I gotta go.**

**Timon:**

**Go? Go where?**

**Simba:**

**You know, _go_. ...Bad!**

**Timon:**

**_{suddenly getting it}_ Oh, _go!_ Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go.**

_**{They rush across the log, the full moon in the background, Timon leading the way.}**_

**Timon:**

**When you gotta go, you gotta go.**

_**{"Jungle Boogie" plays. Camera switches to Simba's view straight down from high in a tree; Timon and Pumbaa are at the bottom.} **_

**Timon:**

**_{sternly}_ Young lion, get down from there!**

**Simba:**

**_{jumping around in the branches}_ Whoo-hoo! All right! Hey—you guys look like ants down there.**

**Timon:**

**I'm counting to three.**

**Simba:**

**Yahoooo! _{leaps onto a smaller branch, which breaks under his weight}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh-oh.**

_**{Simba falls, silently, as Timon counts.}**_

**Timon:**

**One... Two...**

_**{As Timon counts "Two", Pumbaa throws himself on top of him; Simba lands safely on his back.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{muffled}_ ...Three. _{His arm collapses.}_**

_**{Switch back to the sleeping scene again; "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" resumes.} **_

**MS:**

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Simba:**

**Timon?**

**Timon:**

**_{waking up suddenly}_ Oh! ...Again?**

**Simba:**

**_{looking fairly pathetic}_ No. I'm thirsty.**

_**{Timon and Simba are walking across the log again.}**_

**Timon:**

**You know this means you'll be up again about two hours from now.**

_**{"Jungle Boogie" resumes. Simba is floating happily down a river as Timon frantically paddles after him.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hang on, Simba! I'll save you!**

**Simba:**

**_{going over a waterfall}_ Yahoooo!**

_**{Pumbaa snatches Simba out of midair from an overhanging branch; Timon goes falling past them helplessly, shrieking.}**_

**Timon:**

**Whoooaaaa!**

_**{Switch back to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight."}**_

**Simba:**

**_{looking even more miserable}_ Timon?**

_**{Back to the log. Timon is plodding now, slumped over.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{exhausted}_ We're gonna get old walking across this thing.**

_**{"Jungle Boogie" resumes. Simba lies on his back repeatedly batting Timon into the air like a ball of yarn; Timon spins helplessly in midair, wailing.}**_

**Timon:**

**Whoooaaaa!**

_**{"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" again.}**_

**MS:**

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Simba:**

**_{timid}_ Timon?**

**Timon:**

**_{wakes up on edge}_ Aah! _{slides down Pumbaa's side}_ What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh? _{He turns to face the camera; we get a faceful of his bloodshot, staring eyes.}_**

**Simba:**

**Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream.**

**Timon:**

**Oh. Well, uh... _{jabs Pumbaa in the ribs to wake him}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{wakes up}_ Uhh! It wasn't me.**

**Timon:**

**Junior had a bad dream.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{overcome}_ Ohh... Why don't you sleep over here with us?**

**Timon:**

**_{patting Pumbaa's side like a mattress}_ Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa.**

**Simba:**

**All right! _{He bounds over to them.}_**

_**{View of the log, with "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continuing—but they don't walk across it. Switch back to Simba and Timon curling up on top of Pumbaa's belly.}**_

_'Wait a second...'_ Simba thought nervously._ 'If they showed everything that happened in the jungle...they might show me daring Timon to swim across the rapids and they might show Joka.'_

**MS:**

**Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight**

**Simba:**

**Good night.**

**Timon:**

**Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{brightly}_ Dream of bedbugs tonight! _{immediately falls asleep and snores}_**

_**{Simba giggles; he puts a foreleg around Timon and pulls him up tight against him like a stuffed animal. They both fall asleep as "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" continues. The camera trucks slowly out to a nighttime panorama.}**_

**Timon:**

**Uyy!**

**MS:**

**My little darling  
Don't fear, my little darling  
Hey-a, oh, my little darling  
Oh, don't fear, my little darling  
Ingonyama ilele  
Don't fear, my little darling**

_**{Dissolve to the morning, with birds chirping and the sun rising through the trees. The three of them are still snoring, in the same pose—but Simba is now an adolescent, easily larger than Pumbaa. He wakes, yawns, and stretches, showing impressive teeth and claws.}**_

**Timon:**

**Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call! _{He curls up and tries to go back to sleep}_**

**Simba:**

**Heh heh heh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops? _{patronizing}_ Had a little too much Hakuna Matata?**

**Timon:**

**Ooh. Sonny boy, I _invented_ Hakuna Matata.**

**Simba:**

**_{smug}_ Oh, yeah? Well, _I_ perfected it.**

Kiara chuckled and turned to Nala. "So, what do you think, Mom? Would you have fallen in love with Dad when you were teenagers?"

Nala chuckled. "Probably. It would depend on how cocky he is. He did look cute as a teenager, though."

"What, I don't look cute now?" Simba raised an eyebrow.

"No. You look hot and sexy now." Nala nuzzled her mate. Simba smiled and nuzzled back.

"Get a room, you two." Vitani quipped. Everyone else laughed. Simba and Nala pulled apart.

**Timon:**

**Sure you did, sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{waking up}_ Uh, that would be Simba.**

**Timon:**

**_{mildly surprised}_ All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Simba again.**

**Timon:**

**_{sits bolt upright}_ Cricket crunching?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Simba.**

**Timon:**

**Grub gulping?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Simba.**

**Timon:**

**Maggot munching?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Still Simba.**

**Timon:**

**_{sweating, in trepidation}_ Snail-slurping?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail-eating contest before.**

"Ugh. I'm gonna be sick." Kiara grimaced, her face turning slightly green.

"Oh, don't worry, Kiara. It wasn't nearly as bad as Pumbaa farting in my mouth." Simba cringed at the memory.

Kovu, Donald, Sora, Vitani, and Kiara all groaned in disgust.

_**{Cut to a snail in silhouette in the jungle; the theme from "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" plays. The sun creates a lens-flare wash to Simba and Timon facing off over a monstrous pile of snails. They narrow their eyes at each other in turn; then both flex their paws like gunslingers.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{cowering in the bushes}_ I don't think this is such a good idea.**

_**{Simba grabs a snail and slurps it straight out of its shell, leaving slime all over his chin. He slams the shell down and leers at Timon, who yawns theatrically, then slurps down a snail of his own and folds his arms defiantly. Simba raises a paw with four snails, which he slurps down rapid-fire one after the other, then tosses the shells down and grins devilishly. Timon stares back in amazement, his eye twitching; then he swallows four of his own, swats away the shells, and grins a trifle insanely, breathing hard. Cut to Pumbaa in the bushes, looking at one and then the other like in a tennis match, as we hear slurps from one side and then the other in rapid succession. Finally he sinks down in trepidation, and the camera switches back to Simba and Timon slumped against opposite ends of the rock, only one snail left in front of each of them. In extreme perspective, Simba reaches for the last one, groans and shudders, then slurps it down; he belches loudly, then tosses the shell away with a drunken smirk. Timon picks up his last one, his belly bulging out over the edge of the rock; the snail in his hands morphs into Pumbaa, staring back at him.}**_

**Pumbaa/Snail:**

**I told you this wasn't such a good idea!**

_**{Timon suddenly gags, covers his mouth, totters, and collapses; the snail shell flies up into the air, lands, clatters to a halt, and the snail inside pops out and scoots away. The camera trucks back vertically away from Timon, passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of shells.}**_

"Hey, Timon looks pregnant right there." Kovu commented.

Kiara and Vitani laughed. "He does!"

**Pumbaa:**

**_{narrating}_ Thus did the pupil surpass the teacher.**

**Timon:**

**You've been hangin' around with the monkey again, haven't you?**

_**{The music stops. Pumbaa walks slowly up to Timon and helps him up with a tusk.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{groaning}_ Uhh. _{He watches Simba swaggering away into the trees}_ Our Simba is growing up.**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa stare after him for a beat; then Timon breaks into "Sunrise, Sunset" from "Fiddler On the Roof".}**_

**Timon:**

**_{singing}_ Is this the little boy I carried?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{singing}_ When did he grow to be so tall?**

**Both:**

**_{singing}_ Wasn't it yesterday when he was small?**

_**{The background chorus takes up the song as first Timon, then Pumbaa, then a full-grown Simba fly into the air, trampolining off a bunch of hanging vines. All three bounce into the air again, and Simba grabs the other two in a midair embrace.}**_

**Chorus:**

**Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years**

_**{The three of them lie on their backs looking up at the stars (no doubt, discussing cosmology); dissolve to the three of them hanging from vines, Simba gently pushing the others so they swing. Finally, dissolve to all three relaxing in the bubbling hot-tub pool.}**_

**Chorus:**

**One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears**

**Pumbaa:**

**...So you see, that's why they call it a "dung beetle".**

**Simba:**

**Eww. You don't say. And yet, still so tasty!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, yeah. And they're my _favorite_, too.**

"Do I even want to know why Dung Beetles have that name?" Kiara asked.

"No." Simba shook his head.

_**{Timon approaches the tub, wearing a leaf around his middle. He tosses the leaf away, dabs a toe in the water, and eases himself in.}**_

**Timon:**

**Ooh! _{slipping into the water}_ Ah! Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Yep. After a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back.**

**Simba:**

**Three pals and no worries. What more could you want?**

**All:**

**_{sighing contentedly}_ Aahhh.**

_**{They relax silently for a beat.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{yawns luxuriantly and scratches himself}_ Aaah-hhh-hh. I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in for the night.**

_**{Pumbaa slowly climbs out. The bubbles immediately stop. The "eating a grub for the first time" music plays as realization dawns on Simba and Timon, watching Pumbaa's retreating rump. They stare at the water in horror.}**_

**Timon:**

**I'm out.**

**Simba:**

**Right behind you.**

Kovu, Vitani, Donald, and Sora all burst out laughing. "You didn't notice?" Sora said in between laughs.

"What did you think was making the water all bubbly?" Asked Kovu.

"We thought it was a geyser." Simba said.

_**{They both scurry out of the water. Switch to the bed-stump, where Simba pounces on Pumbaa and gives him a "noogie", then gathers the two of them on top of him.}**_

**Simba:**

**Oh-ho!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Ahh ha ha!**

**Simba:**

**Ha ha ha ha!**

**Pumbaa:**

**You're killing me, ha ha! _{They all relax}_ ...Timon, it's your turn to say good night.**

**Timon:**

**Good night.**

**Simba:**

**Sleep tight.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Dream of bedbugs tonight. _{immediately falls asleep}_**

_**{Simba rolls over and nearly squashes Pumbaa between his body and his foreleg, but Pumbaa doesn't wake up. Simba's paw slips off Timon; he sleepily reaches down and pulls it back up like a blanket. Camera trucks back as they all sleep.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{narrating}_ Ahh. You gotta admit, we had a pretty good thing goin' there.**

**Pumbaa:**

**We coulda gone on like that forever.**

**Timon:**

**Except for one teeny weeny little thing we forgot to count on.**

_**{Sudden cut to a snarling Nala pinning Simba down onto the ground with a WHUMP. Footage from TLK 1.}**_

Simba sighed quietly with relief and smiled. Nala glanced at him.

**Simba:**

**_{recognizing her}_ ...Nala?**

**Nala:**

**_{backing off and recognizing him}_ Wooaah!**

**Simba:**

**Waah!**

**Nala:**

**How did you...?**

**Simba:**

**But how did you...?**

**Timon:**

**_{looking on from the bushes}_ This is a disaster, Pumbaa. A disaster, I tell ya!**

**Pumbaa]**

**You mean because they've finally found each other like two soulmates joined across the years by the bonds of true love?**

**Timon:**

**_{patronizing}_ Sweet, innocent, little Pumbaa. _{alarmed}_ She's going to put a stake right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{unconvinced}_ Oh! ...Then I guess we oughtta do something.**

**Timon:**

**And I know just what it is. Pumbaa... we can't let them feel the love tonight!**

"Nice to have supportive friends, isn't it?" Simba asked sarcastically.

_**{The theme song from "Peter Gunn" plays as Timon springs into action. He whispers in Pumbaa's ear; Pumbaa nods, and they high-five. As Simba and Nala gambol among the trees, Timon parts the tall grasses and leans out to arch his eyebrows at the audience; he then fires a blow-dart at Nala, which sticks in her paw. Simba gallantly plucks it out and spits it aside into the bushes, where it hits Timon, who squeals. Nala pushes under Simba's chin as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" plays.}**_

**Nala:**

**Ow!**

**Timon:**

**_{getting stuck with the dart}_ Aaaahhh!**

**FS:**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

Everyone except Timon laughed. "That's what you geeeet!"

_**{The "Peter Gunn" music resumes. Timon whispers another plan in Pumbaa's ear, in which the word "spider" is audible; they high-five. Timon holds up a big spider, which winks at us; Timon lowers it like a yo-yo towards the two lions. On the way down, the spider passes a fetching female spider, and the music stops abruptly as the spider hops back up to her. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes, and the spiders weave a bunch of heart-shaped webs behind the lions as they nuzzle.}**_

**FS:**

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{overcome}_ That's so romantic.**

**Timon:**

**_{wrapped up in a cocoon of spider-silk}_ Uhh...**

_**{Back to the "Peter Gunn" music. As Simba and Nala pass by, Timon (riding on Pumbaa) hurls a huge beehive at them. But the bees stay right there above him in a solid cloud; after a beat, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes, and Timon races away with the bees in hot pursuit.}**_

**FS:**

**Can you feel the love...?**

_**{Back to "Peter Gunn"; Timon now has several bee stings on his head, a black eye swollen shut, and (as he grins and gives the thumbs-up to Pumbaa) a missing tooth. Pumbaa uncertainly returns the thumbs-up, at the other end of a long vine laid across Simba and Nala's path. The lions on their hind legs mock-wrestle their way across it. Nala stumbles backwards over the vine as Timon and Pumbaa pull it taut.}**_

**Nala:**

**Whoah-oh!**

_**{The two lions collapse down the hillside, rolling all the way to the bottom, their movement flinging Timon and Pumbaa and their vine into the air and across the gully to where they plunge into a tree, disturbing a cloud of butterflies that rushes past the camera. "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" resumes as Simba and Nala cuddle in the undergrowth.**_

**Timon:**

**Woaaahhh!**

**Pumbaa:**

**Waaahhh!**

**FS:**

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa fall out of the tree and crash to the ground.}**_

**Timon:**

**Aaahh!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{hitting the ground}_ Oof! _{He whacks the side of his head, and a butterfly pops out}_**

**Timon:**

**_{sarcastically}_ Well, _that_ worked like a dream.**

**Pumbaa:**

**It did?**

**Timon:**

**Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it? _{pointing at the lions cuddling}_ Look!**

**FS:**

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far**

**Timon:**

**She's makin' those eyes.**

**Pumbaa:**

**He's smiling that smile.**

**Timon:**

**They're laughing... and hugging... and—and...**

_**{Soundtrack is from TLK 1, but the camera angle is behind Timon and Pumbaa, so we can watch Simba and Nala in their courtship routine.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{singing}_ And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{singing}_ His carefree days with us are history**

**Both:**

**In short, our pal is doomed!**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa burst into wild sobbing waterworks. Dissolve to the fog-shrouded hills at twilight. Camera descends to show Timon and Pumbaa walking dejectedly by a waterfall.}**_

**Timon:**

**Ah, that's it, buddy. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{hearing something in the distance}_ Maybe not...!**

**Timon:**

**You never give up, do you?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Look!**

_**{Timon looks, aghast. Recycled footage from TLK 1.}**_

**Simba:**

**Listen: You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!**

**Nala:**

**I would if you'd just tell me.**

**Simba:**

**Forget it!**

**Nala:**

**Fine!**

_**{Simba storms off. Timon and Pumbaa watch from the sidelines.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{excitedly}_ Pumbaa! Do you know what this means?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh, he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues?**

**Timon:**

**We won! Ya ha hahh! We split 'em up!**

**Pumbaa:**

**And, uh, that's a good thing?**

"It's allll about you, isn't it?" Sora turned to Timon.

"No!" Timon shook his head defensively. "It's about Simba and Pumbaa, too."

"I wouldn't judge Timon this soon, you guys." Pumbaa put in. "He comes around."

_**{Reflective music plays. Pumbaa follows Timon out into the grasslands, where Simba is wrestling with himself.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard.**

**Timon:**

**Yeah, I know. Look, I...heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him!**

_**{The clouds gather on the horizon; as Timon turns away, they form into the face of Mufasa.}**_

**Timon:**

**Ooh, let's go, Pumbaa. I think this storm's coming to a head.**

_**{Dissolve back to the sleeping stump; Timon is lounging on Pumbaa's belly.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hakuna Matata is safe at last, pal, 'cause nothing's gonna take our boy away now.**

_**{Cut to Timon looking aghast.}**_

**Timon:**

**He's _gone?_ What do you mean, he's _gone?_**

**Nala:**

**It's just like the baboon said. The king has returned.**

_**{Fluttery music plays as Timon and Pumbaa stand there looking completely dumbfounded.}**_

**Nala:**

**_{sighs exasperatedly}_ Ohh. You want me to go over it _again?_**

**Timon:**

**_{patronizing}_ Yes, please. But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't _fascinating_.**

**Nala:**

**_{resigned}_ Okay, look: Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas... _{continues unintelligibly in the background}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{thinking, with a concerned expression}_ Poor Simba. The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror!**

**Timon:**

**_{thinking, with a concerned expression}_ Blah, blah, blah. Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us!**

Simba and Nala both turned to glare at Timon. The meerkat chuckled in embarassment. "Uh...I'm sorry?"

"You know, Timon, you really should think of other people and not yourself." Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do think of others!" Timon defended. "I was just..."

"Not another word, Timon." Simba said sternly. He glared at the TV screen.

**Nala:**

**...Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King.**

_**{Nala stares at Timon and Pumbaa, who stand there silently as crickets chirp.}**_

**Nala:**

**_{frustrated}_ Ooooh, don't you get it? Simba _needs_ us! _Now!_ _{She turns and runs off after Simba}_**

**Timon:**

**_{indignant}_ He needs us? Then he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be "His Highness", well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out! Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it. _{He strides off stubbornly}_**

**Pumbaa:**

**But, Timon... it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba.**

**Timon:**

**What's gotten into you? Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now.**

**Pumbaa:**

**We gotta go help our friend, Timon.**

**Timon:**

**_Et tu, Pumbaa_? You're just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to "friends stick together to the end"? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{incisively}_ I was about to ask you the same thing.**

"Well, at least I have _one_ friend who thinks of me and not of himself." Simba said stiffly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Timon exclaimed. Simba ignored him. Timon sighed in frustration.

_**{Pumbaa turns and stalks off. He looks back over his shoulder to see Timon flopping down in the bed.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{stubbornly}_ I got everything I ever wanted right here.**

_**{Pumbaa turns and trots off, a tear in his eye. Timon lies in the bed, tapping his toe. He begins to soliloquize to convince himself he's doing the right thing.}**_

**Timon:**

**Now, this is more like it. Elbow room! _{"Elbow room" echoes an absurd number of times as the camera pulls back repeatedly; Timon collapses in despair}_ Uhhhh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. _{He tries to sing to cheer himself up; scene switches to various places where the trio used to hang out}_ Hakuna Matata... what a wonderful phrase... _{weakly}_ Hakuna... Matata... _{pathetically}_ ain't no passing craze... it means... unnghh... No Worries.**

_**{Timon curls up in the indentation where he used to watch the stars; the other two indentations are empty.**_

**Rafiki:**

**_{dangling into the picture}_ Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. ha ha!**

**Timon:**

**_{holding his hands out in rejection}_ You. No, no, no. Don't say a word. I know what you're gonna say. _{imitating Rafiki}_ Did you find Hakuna Matata? _{as himself, with forced __happiness and that gracious air}_ Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much! And I am happy... happy, happy, _deliriously_ happy. _{imitating Rafiki}_ Ho ho haaah! I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable? _{Timon switches back to himself; Rafiki stares sardonically at the camera}_ Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They've... they've headed off on some heroic mission. My friends... _{turns despairing}_ are gone. _{seeing the light}_ ...And my Hakuna Matata went with them. _{Rafiki nods slowly, smiling. Timon indicates his head}_ Would you mind? _{Rafiki smacks him with his stick}_ Ay! Thanks! I'm glad we had this talk. _{clicks his tongue; rushes off}_**

**Rafiki:**

**My work here is done.**

"Hallelujah! He sees the light!" Sora exclaimed. Timon smiled at Simba hopefully, but the lion continued to ignore the meerkat.

_**{Cut to the sun beating down on the dunes, in the scene where Simba ran home across the desert. "Busa" theme plays. Pumbaa runs in slow motion across the desert sands, frame-for-frame exactly how Simba ran in TLK 1. Suddenly, Timon dashes at normal speed past the slow-motion Pumbaa; Pumbaa skids to a stop in confusion. Timon stops and looks back at him with humility. Pumbaa looks at him questioningly.}**_

**Timon:**

**Friends stick together to the end.**

_**{Pumbaa gasps joyfully; they rush together and embrace, sobbing. Camera trucks out to show the silhouettes; Timon pauses the movie.}**_

**Timon:**

**What was with the running? If you can call that "running."**

**Pumbaa:**

**I was giving you time to catch up.**

**Timon:**

**_{choked up}_ Aw, you big lug.**

_**{Timon reaches out to Pumbaa's shoulder; they embrace, and Timon resumes the movie.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{enthused}_ Hop on, buddy. We got a fight to catch! _{He grabs onto Pumbaa's ears; Pumbaa rears up and paws the air like a mustang.}_**

**Timon:**

**Let's whip some grass.**

_**{The camera rises from the scene as Pumbaa gallops off (at full speed now) toward the dark and drought-ravaged Pride Lands, as dramatic and heroic music rises.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{narrating}_ This is the stuff of legends. An epic struggle—the place where heroes are born. Pumbaa... this could be our finest hour.**

_**{Hawaiian drums sound; cut to Timon in drag, doing the "Hawaiian War Dance" distraction routine from TLK 1.}**_

**Timon:**

**Luau!  
If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he i—**

_**{Timon pauses the movie.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{voice-over; embarrassed}_ Heh heh. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Oh, sure.**

_**{Cut to Timon and Pumbaa screaming and fleeing before a pack of hunger-mad hyenas. The movie resumes.}**_

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

**Aaaaahhh!**

_**{Timon and Pumbaa lead the hyenas over a rise and into a cave, screaming. Silence falls as the hyenas search for them inside the cave, holding for a beat.}**_

**Banzai:**

**What the—**

_**{A powerful explosion sounds inside the cave, with a cloud of dust billowing out the cave entrance.}**_

**Hyenas:**

**Aaaaahhh! Get outta the way!**

_**{The hyenas flee the cave in a panic. Timon and Pumbaa emerge triumphantly; Pumbaa snorts like a bull. Timon rides on top of his head, looking like General Patton. "Ride of the Valkyries" by Wagner echoes in the score.}**_

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Timon:**

**_{inhales deeply}_ I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning.**

_**{Suddenly the ground begins to crumble under their feet.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{underground}_ Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, honey!**

_**{Pumbaa skips out of the way of the newly opened hole; Ma and Uncle Max are standing in it.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{astonished}_ Ma? Uncle Max?**

**Ma:**

**Oh, Timmy!**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{floored}_ Timon?**

**Timon:**

**What are you doin' here?**

**Ma:**

**Looking for you! _{Embraces Timon}_ Aww. Mommy's here.**

"Hey, how come it took your mom and uncle two years to find you, but it only took you three days to get to Pride Rock?" Kiara asked Timon.

Timon shrugged. "I guess they looked there last? I dunno."

_**{Pause for a beat while Uncle Max glowers disapprovingly and fingers the flower in Timon's hair; Timon grins sheepishly. Uncle Max grumbles under his breath.}**_

**Timon:**

**Well, let me introduce you to my best friend. _{making introductions}_ Pumbaa: Ma, Uncle Max. Uncle Max, Ma: Pumbaa.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{gasps at a sight beyond them}_ Aah! Look there's Simba! And that must be his uncle Scar!**

_**{Viewpoint switches to show the confrontation between Simba and Scar at the tip of the promontory about to take place; Simba is being backed toward the precipice.}**_

**Timon:**

**Oh, good, they're talking things out. Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine.**

_**{Timon turns away from the scene. Lightning strikes the base of Pride Rock, igniting the brush, just as Simba slips off the tip of the rock, barely holding on. Timon winces.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**Ooh!**

**Timon:**

**_{resigned}_ On the other hand...**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{narrating, as the scene from TLK 1 plays out on top of the promontory}_ The hyenas are up there protecting Scar. What do we do?**

**Timon:**

**Well, I've got a plan...**

**Ma:**

**_{magnanimous}_ How can we help?**

"Wow- she didn't even need an explanation." Vitani said in amazement.

**Timon:**

**_{in pep-talk mode}_ Ma, Uncle Max: You're going to dig a trap. We're going to need—dare I say it?—tunnels... lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me... we've gotta get those hyenas away from Simba.**

"Uncle Max looks pretty happy." Goofy commented.

**Pumbaa:**

**_{wagging his tail, barely suppressing his excitement}_ Ooh, ooh! And lure them into the trap?**

**Timon:**

**Ho ho! Nothing gets past you. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's ride.**

_**{Timon hops up on Pumbaa; they gallop off as heroic music plays.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{reflective}_ Y'know, Something's different about Timon...**

**Uncle Max:**

**You think? _{frantic}_ He's wearin' a _dress!_ _{"Dress" echoes several times.}_**

"Uncle Max's gay-dar must be busted." Kovu joked. Everyone laughed.

_**{Cut to Scar running away from Simba, with the hyenas chasing after, while sparks from the fire fly all around. They all wind their way to an area near the top of Pride Rock, where the hyenas corner Simba, who snarls at them. Timon and Pumbaa look down on them from a ledge above them.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{loudly enough for the hyenas to hear}_ Hey, Pumbaa! What do you call a hyena with half a brain?**

**Pumbaa:**

**Ah ha ha. Uh, beats me, Timon. What?**

_**{Camera switches to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, listening for the punchline.}**_

**Timon:**

**Gifted! _{Timon and Pumbaa laugh; Shenzi and Banzai scowl, but Ed bursts out laughing. Banzai smacks him.}_**

**Ed:**

**Aah ha ha—ohh!**

**Banzai:**

**They're talkin' about us!**

**Shenzi:**

**_{menacing, advancing on them}_ For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words.**

_**{Pumbaa and Timon are grinning from the ledge above; suddenly they both zip away, leaving dust clouds in their own shapes that linger for a few moments. They scream as they run down the side of Pride Rock, until they reach a tunnel entrance.}**_

**Timon and Pumbaa:**

**Yaaaaahh!**

**Timon:**

**_{landing}_ Uhh!**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{landing}_ Ooh!**

**Timon:**

**_{calling into the hole}_ Ma! I think we got their attention!**

_**{Camera pans down into the underground, where Uncle Max is busily digging, and Ma is carrying support beams.}**_

**Ma:**

**Not yet! Keep stalling!**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{singing obsessively}_ Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah...**

_**{Cut back to Timon and Pumbaa, backed up against a rock wall and illuminated by the red firelight.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{panicked}_ Okay...**

_**{Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" plays; Timon begins juggling sticks and dishes, while Pumbaa gestures toward him and grins. The hyenas stop dead, bewildered.}**_

**Banzai:**

**_{nonplussed}_ You gotta be kidding me.**

_**{The music stops; Timon stands with the dishes balanced on the sticks on his nose and hands, spinning.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{even more panicked}_ Now, Ma?**

**Ma:**

**_{from underground}_ Need more time, honey!**

_**{Offenbach's "Cancan" plays. Timon and Pumbaa link arms and dance, grinning tensely. The music peters out as the hyenas glare at them and look insulted.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{grasping at straws}_ Uh... freestyle!**

_**{Hip-hop music plays as Timon and Pumbaa start breakdancing. The hyenas laugh and applaud.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**Ooh, encore, encore!**

**Banzai:**

**No, no, no. You mean, "entree, entree."**

**Shenzi:**

**No, you right. Let's just eat 'em. _{The hyenas advance on them}_**

**Timon:**

**_{at the edge of his wits}_ Is it ready yet, Ma?**

**Ma:**

**_{from underground}_ Not yet! Keep stalling!**

_**{Timon nervously drums his fingertips together, chatters his teeth, and bites his nails as the hyenas approach with sinister laughter. Timon gets an idea; he waves his arms in a "time-out" signal.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{approaching the hyenas}_ Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{confused, then severe}_ Uh, Timon? What are you doin'?**

**Timon:**

**_{theatrically, down on one knee, proposal-style}_ Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena... would you do me the honor of becoming... my bride?**

Everybody except Timon burst out laughing. Timon's face became redder and redder with embarrassment.

Sora sobered up enough to say "Seriously? That was the only thing you can think of?"

"I was desperate!" Timon cried.

_**{The hyenas are dumbfounded; Pumbaa gulps, his mouth falling wide open. Shenzi pauses for a beat before responding. Broadway farce-style music begins, the dialogue falling into the music's patter rhythm.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**I don't _think_ so!**

**Timon:**

**_{milking it}_ Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: "We're too different." "It'll never work." "What will the children look like?"**

_**{Cut back to Pumbaa, who is still frozen with shock, mouth wide open.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**_{disgusted}_ Ooh, that violates _so_ many laws of nature.**

**Timon:**

**_{backing up against the wall}_ Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who? _{miserably; pleading}_ I'm lonely.**

**Pumbaa:**

_**{tapping him on the shoulder; sniffling, putting the best face on his shattered emotions} Can I be your best man?**_

**Banzai:**

**I say we skip the wedding, and go straight to the buffet!**

_**{As the hyenas draw near, Ma pops up from the hole.}**_

**Ma:**

**Now?**

**Timon:**

**_{nonchalant}_ Sure, if you're ready.**

**Ma:**

**_{noticing the hyenas}_ Oh! _{drops back down into the hole; calls to Uncle Max}_ Now, Max, now!**

_**{Uncle Max kicks out one of the tunnel supports, which falls and takes out the rest in a series, like dominoes.**_

**Uncle Max:**

**Hyenas in the hole!**

_**{The ground under the hyenas crumbles and collapses; they back off, yelping, as the crack follows them rapidly.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**Huh?**

**Hyenas:**

**Huh.**

**Banzai:**

**Aaaaahh!**

_**{The crack suddenly stops expanding as one of the supports hits an embedded rock and doesn't fall. The hyenas stop retreating, and look back at Timon and Pumbaa angrily. Uncle Max and Ma pop out of the hole.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**I need help. It didn't work.**

**Banzai:**

**_{approaching again}_ Hey, it works for me!**

_**{Ma and Uncle Max are backed up against the rock wall.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{panicked}_ What are we gonna do?**

_**{Timon first looks terrified; then he looks at the ground under the hyenas, noticing where the crack ends up. He steels himself, then runs headlong at Shenzi, aiming between her legs. Lightning flashes as Ma yells after him.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**What?**

**Ma:**

**Timon, no!**

_**{Timon dives into the crack and rushes along it, pursued by the hyenas' growls and snapping teeth. He makes it past, and the hyenas lose interest in him, focusing back on Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max; the meerkats hug each other in terror.}**_

**Shenzi:**

**Let's get 'em.**

_**{Timon dives for the last tunnel support; it crumbles on impact. The hyenas leap for their victims; Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max gasp and steel themselves as lightning flashes. As Shenzi lands right in front of them, however, the ground gives way, followed by the whole ledge area collapsing into a huge crater, swallowing all the hyenas whole. The hyenas slide through a huge subterranean tunnel complex, screaming, until they disappear into the darkness. Camera switch to the peak of Pride Rock, where Simba is just hurling Scar over the edge; Scar crashes down the cliff face, passing Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max as they watch.}**_

Everyone cheered.

"Way to go, Timon!" Sora exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks. I know." Timon smiled.

Simba smiled at his meercat friend. "Always the the one with the big head."

Timon smiled sheepishly at Simba. "Well, what can I say? I don't have a lot of proud moments."

"Yeah, I'd say you don't." Simba smiled warmly and pulled Timon into a hug.

"Ay." Timon was surprised at the gesture. He smiled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Simba apologized.

"I'm sorry, too." Timon hung his head.

"Aww." Kovu gushed. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth.

Vitani, Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickered. Timon stared at Kovu. "Did you just 'aww' at us?"

"I think it's sweet." Kiara said as she nuzzled her mate. Kovu smiled.

**Pumbaa:**

**_{with finality}_ I'd say Scar is down and out.**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{triumphantly}_ We did it. We did it!**

**Ma:**

**_{consumed with worry; shaking Uncle Max by the chest hair}_ Where's Timon? Where's my baby? He's hurt! _{she flings Uncle Max away}_ Oh, no! Oh, no! He's dead! _{She grabs Pumbaa by the nose and slams him to the ground, looking downright insane}_ Or _worse!_ W-we gotta find him. We've gotta find him!**

**Timon:**

**_{emerging from the hole}_ It's okay, Ma.**

**Ma:**

**_{grabs Timon and shakes him}_ Oh, please. It is not okay! Don't you tell me it's okay! _{recognizing him; gasping}_ Timmy! _{embraces him in a bear hug}_ Mmm-mm! My son... the hero.**

_**{She reaches up as though to comb his hair, but catches herself; she looks at her hands in embarrassment.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{lowering his head so she can reach it}_ You missed a spot. _{She combs it and dusts him off}_**

**Uncle Max:**

**_{overcome; crying}_ That's so beautiful! _{grabs Timon and hugs him tight around the neck}_**

**Timon:**

**_{eyes bugging out}_ Choking... Not breathing...**

"Hey, how come I don't remember seeing your mom and uncle at Pride Rock, Timon?" Asked Nala.

"They kept to themselves." Timon replied.

"Ah." Nala nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

_**{Dissolve to the rain at night, washing over the cleansed Pride Rock. Thunder crashes as the camera pans down the rock face; Rafiki gestures to Simba to take his place as King. Before he starts up the slope, Simba turns aside to Timon and Pumbaa, who bow formally to him as the "King of Pride Rock" music plays.}**_

**Simba:**

**_{embracing them}_ I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

_**{He starts the march up the promontory.}**_

**Pumbaa:**

**_{proudly, but not a little wistfully}_ That's our boy.**

**Timon:**

**_{on the verge of tears}_ Ohh... I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry. _{He breaks down in sobs}_**

_**{Simba roars at the tip of the promontory; Timon and Pumbaa look up at him flush with pride as the rest of the pride roars back (off-screen). Uncle Max smiles broadly. Ma beams. The meerkats and Pumbaa all share a look.}**_

"Hey, I don't remember it raining when we were there." Sora pointed out.

"Hmm. Weird." Simba said simply.

**Ma:**

**_{impressed}_ You've really come a long way, Timon. Did you find what you were looking for?**

**Timon:**

**I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams. But... it still wasn't home. _{takes Ma's hand}_ Let's go home, Ma.**

_**{The camera dissolves to the rotating sweep that introduced the Jungle setting; Timon is now showing it off to Ma.}**_

**Ma:**

**_{awestruck}_ Ohhh!**

**Timon:**

**Welcome to our new home... a predator-free environment.**

**Ma:**

**I gotta hand it to you. Timon. This place has everything!**

**Timon:**

**Well, now that we're all here, it does.**

_**{Timon and Ma climb up on Pumbaa's snout as "Hakuna Matata" begins playing. Wipe to the inner jungle, where Uncle Max is leading a group of meerkats in a session of tai-chi.}**_

**Uncle Max:**

**_{slowly, demonstrating his movements; the meerkats all copy him}_ Crane... spreads its wings... Turns, with dainty hands...**

"Wow, Timon, you really came through in this movie." Nala said, smiling.

_**{Cut to meerkats arrayed along the edge of a pool, arms all upraised; one by one they dive into the water as they sing.}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Digga tunnah,  
Dig, dig a tunnah  
Never gonna dig another tunnah  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
Never more the hyena come!**

_**{A chorus line of butterfly wings are swept out of the way; Timon dances and cavorts with a Carmen Miranda-esque hat of colorful bugs}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Sing the praises of brave Timon  
Bravest meerkat we've ever known**

_**{Uncle Max relaxes in the vine hammock with a drink, while bugs fall all around. Meerkats and Pumbaa take turns on the trampoline.}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Never dreamed he'd help Simba shine**

**Pumbaa:**

**Proved it's cool to hang out with swine!**

Sora chuckled to himself. His friends stared at him.

_**{A line of meerkats fish for bugs under a log}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Accidentally saved the day**

**Timon:**

**_{posing next to Ma}_ Planned it so it would look that way!**

**Meerkats:**

**And brought us out of the dirt and sand  
Led his family to the promised land**

_**{Timon and Ma, perched on Pumbaa's head, dive over a series of waterfalls. The meerkats all swim in the pools at the bottom, singing; Pumbaa with the two meerkats on his head rise out of the water, balanced on Simba's belly as he comes to the surface.}**_

**Meerkats:**

**Sing the praises of brave Timon  
Bravest meerkat we've ever known!**

_**{The camera pulls back to show the whole meerkat clan enjoying Hakuna Matata: doing the conga, tossing a giant grub around like a medicine ball, hanggliding, and so on.}**_

**Timon:**

**_{narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats}_ Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{whimpering}_ It's over already?**

**Timon:**

**Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end.**

**Pumbaa:**

**_{brightening}_ Ooh, can we watch it again?**

**Timon:**

**Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow.**

**Ma:**

**_{entering in silhouette}_ Hey, what are you guys doing? _{gasps as she sees the screen}_ You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too!**

**Timon:**

**Ma, we just finished. Show's over.**

**Ma:**

**Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! _{She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.}_**

**Timon:**

**_{pained}_ Ma!**

**Ma:**

**_{calling offscreen}_ Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie!**

**Timon:**

**_{despairing}_ Oh, no!**

"How come you didn't want to watch it again?" Kovu asked Timon.

"Too many painful memories." Timon sighed.

**Uncle Max:**

**_{entering, carrying a box of popcorn}_ Hey, I brought extra butter.**

**Simba:**

**_{entering, walking along the seatbacks}_ Hey, you guys are watching the movie?**

**Rafiki:**

**_{swinging in on vines}_ Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice.**

_**{The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.}**_

"Hey, it's the king!" Sora exclaimed.

**Timon:**

**What the...**

_**{Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.}**_

**Snow White:**

**Oh, excuse me...**

"It's Snow White and the seven dwarfs!" Sora exclaimed again.

**Happy:**

**'Scuse me.**

**Sneezy:**

**'Scuse me.**

**Doc:**

**'Scuse me.**

**Sleepy:**

**'Scuse me.**

**Bashful:**

**'Scuse me.**

**Grumpy:**

**Get outta the way.**

**Timon:**

**Who is _this_ crowd?**

_**{The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, **_

"Oh my god, it's Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, Belle, the beast, Mrs. Potts, and Chip!" Sora pointed out.

_**Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.}**_

**Timon:**

**Hey, down in front!**

_**{In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.**_

**Stitch:**

**Oho!**

**Goofy:**

**Gawrsh!**

**Stitch:**

**Aloha!**

**Donald Duck:**

_**{unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch}**_

"Ohmigod! Donald, Goofy, that's you!" Sora pointed to the screen. "Along with the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Stitch!"

"Ah-yuck. Yep!"

_**{In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.}**_

"Man, I'm seeing a lot of people I recognize here!" Sora gaped at the screen. "There's Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo..."

**Timon:**

**Watch it! _{straining}_ Unnnh!**

_**{Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.}**_

"Oh...my god. Is that Terk, Dumbo, the three gargoyles, and the three good fairies?" Sora gasped.

"Ok, Sora, we get it!" Kovu snapped. "You see a lot of people you recognize! We don't need a grand tour!"

"Kovu, give it a rest." Simba said calmly.

**Timon:**

**_{resigned}_ Okay, buddy. You win.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Sure you don't mind?**

**Timon:**

**_{sincere}_ Hakuna Matata.**

**Somebody:**

**Shh.**

**Somebody:**

**Sorry.**

**Pumbaa:**

**Uh. Timon... _{the screen goes black}_ I still don't do so well in crowds.**

"Let me guess- Pumbaa farted right after that." Vitani smirked.

"Yep. He did." Simba nodded.

"How big does the crowd have to be in order for him to...?" Sora asked.

"At least thirty people."

Sora sighed in relief.

"Well, this has been fun." Kiara commented. Kovu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I wanna do this again sometime." Sora remarked.

THE END

**I wasn't quite sure how to end this, but oh well. Anyway, I'm writing a companion fic to this called A Goofy DVD. It's in my profile. Check it out!**


End file.
